FANTASMAS DEL PASADO
by kikicullenswan
Summary: La vida había sido dura con ella, pero la había recompensado dándole una niña encantadora, y ahora había encontrado el amor. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de despejar los fantasmas del pasado. Lemons
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

**La vida había sido dura con ella, pero la había recompensado dándole una niña encantadora, y ahora había encontrado el amor. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de despejar los fantasmas del pasado.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Este era el gran día.

Renée, su madre, se había ido de viaje con Phil, su segundo marido, y estarían fuera de la ciudad durante dos semanas.

Mucha gente pensaría que no era lo más acertado dejar a una niña de tan solo catorce años sola en casa por tanto tiempo, pero Bella siempre había sido muy madura para su edad, y ésta era la excusa que su madre utilizaba para acompañar a Phil en los viajes que hacía por ser el ayudante del entrenador del equipo de béisbol de la ciudad.

Hacía dos años Renée y Charlie se habían divorciado y Renée había dejado Seattle con su hija, para casarse con Phil Dwyer, un hombre 13 años más joven que ella, que había resultado ser el mejor amigo de su hijastro, Emmett.

Entonces volvió con su pequeña hija a Phoneix, la ciudad que habían dejado para trasladarse a Seattle cuando Charlie consiguió un buen puesto en la policía local de su ciudad natal.

En Seattle nació la pequeña Isabella y allí vivió hasta los doce años, cuando Charlie encontró a su mujer en la cama con el mejor amigo de Emmett, el hijo de su primer matrimonio.

Charlie no tardó en echarla de casa y Phil la convenció de volver con él a Phoneix y así lo hicieron.

Desde entonces vivían allí con la hija de Renée. Solían viajar a menudo mientras Phil se ganaba un puesto fijo en el equipo de béisbol, dejando a la niña sola en casa.

Y éste era uno más de esos tantos viajes, aunque para Bella era diferente.

James, su novio, la había convencido de pasar la noche juntos en casa de su madre y había accedido.

Hacía ya tres meses que salían juntos y Bella ya no sabía cómo negarse a sus requerimientos. Tenía miedo a entregar su virginidad tan joven, pero más temía que James la abandonara por no ceder.

James, el hombre más guapo del instituto.

James, con su cabello liso rubio, atado en una sexy coleta y sus profundos ojos azules, se había fijado en ella. Él, que podría estar con cualquier mujer que deseara, ya fuera alumna o profesora, se había fijado en ella. Bella no se sentía capaz de sobrevivir a su abandono, por lo que no dudó en entregarle lo que él tanto deseaba.

Bella lo había conocido al llegar a la ciudad un día que éste visitó a Phil en su casa. Pero en ese momento ni la miró siquiera.

Pero luego de dos años de verlo en el colegio y de ir a sus clases de gimnasia, al fin había reparado en ella.

La pequeña hermanita de Emmett Swan, su antiguo compañero de instituto. La niña se había convertido en toda una mujercita, y su cuerpo se había desarrollado de forma tan encantadora como lo había sido de niña.

- **Hola, muñequita** – la saludó cuando abrió la puerta de la casa vacía de su amigo

Entró y la besó sin más apretándola contra su erección.

**- He traído esto** – dijo enseñándole la botella de vino que traía en la mano

**- James, soy muy joven para beber** – se disculpó sonrojándose adentrándose en el salón mientras James cerraba la puerta con un puntapié suave

**- No te preocupes, cariño, no te hará daño. Sólo servirá para que te relajes.**

**- Quieres comer algo?** – le ofreció

**- A ti –** se burló cogiéndola por detrás

Ella rió vergonzosa

**- De verdad no tienes hambre?**

**- Sólo de ti. He cenado con Victoria.**

**- Pensé que cenaríamos juntos**

**- Lo siento, pequeñita, ya sabes, sus padres cenaron con nosotros y no me pude escapar antes. –** se disculpó

James la acompañó a la cocina para descorchar el vino y servirlo en dos copas.

Le entregó una y con su brazo libre la acercó a él para besarla después de brindar.

La instó a beberse todo el líquido sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y sus glúteos.

**- Estoy un poco nerviosa** - confesó

**- Tranquila, chiquita, te prometo que no te haré daño **– le aseguró tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la habitación de Renée y Phil

**- No, James, es la habitación de mi madre** – se quejó

**- Cariño, tu cama es muy pequeña para los dos –** dijo besándole el cuello mientras le desabotonaba el vestido y lo dejaba caer al suelo – **Por Dios, eres tan hermosa**

La tumbó en la cama quitándole la ropa interior y se desnudó ante la atenta y temerosa mirada de la chica.

La imponente erección la amedrentó pero él se acostó sobre ella antes de que se pudiera arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer.

**- Cariño, cuándo has tenido tu período?**

**- Hace cuatro días, por qué?**

**- Nuestra primera vez juntos quiero sentir tu piel junto a la mía y no quisiera que te pudieras embarazar** – dijo y llevó su mano a los íntimos labios de la joven

Bella respingó cuando la acarició tan íntimamente. James metió un dedo en su apretado canal.

**- Oh, Bella, eres tan deliciosa. Tan apretada** – murmuró mordiendo su lóbulo sin dejar de bombear en su interior con sus dedos

Ansioso masajeó, succionó y lamió los pechos de la joven mientras la penetraba con los dedos rozando la frágil barrera de su virginidad.

**- Te necesito, chiquita. Ábrete para mí** – le ordenó instándola a separar las piernas

Bella se abrió para él nerviosa y pudo sentir la cabeza del duro miembro empujar duramente entre sus pliegues.

El punzante dolor la atravesó, mas James la aprisionó impidiéndole alejarse de él. La penetró lentamente mientras sus músculos lentamente buscaban adaptarse a la intromisión.

El daño se intensificó cuando la barrera cedió a sus empujes.

James la embistió gruñendo ansioso hasta volcar en su interior su semilla, llevándose con él la virginidad y la inocencia de la hijastra de su mejor amigo.

Después de entregar su preciado tesoro a su profesor de gimnasia, diez años mayor que ella, ya nada sería igual para Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. <em>**

**_A ver qué tal les parece._**

**_Besitos!_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**- Vamos, Chelsea, elige de una vez un vestido o tu padre va a matarnos por llegar tan tarde**

**- Quiero que sea rosa, y aquí no veo ningún vestido rosa** – se quejó la pequeña

**- De acuerdo, preguntaremos a la dependienta** – suspiró Alice intentando contentar a la niña, que no hacía más que buscar la forma de incordiar a la novia de su padre.

Alice se acercó a la primera chica que encontró tras uno de los mostradores y le preguntó si tenían algún vestido rosa para una chiquilla de seis años.

**- Oh, sí, acabamos de recibir los últimos diseños y creo que hay algunos en ese tono –** respondió sonriente y se acercó a dos chicas que más alejadas observaban varias prendas de niña. – **Disculpa, Bella, tenemos algo rosa entre los nuevos vestidos.**

**- Ya lo creo –** sonrió la castaña – **Es el nuevo color de moda** - dijo burlona

Salió por una de las puertas exclusivas para personal de la tienda, para volver unos minutos después con cinco modelos distintos de pequeños vestidos con volantes.

**- Espero que alguno sea del agrado de su hija –** le dijo sonriente a la joven que la miraba con una mueca de sorpresa.

**- No es mi mamá –** declaró la niña con irritación –** Es la novia de mi padre.**

**- Oh, disculpa, no lo sabía. Espero que te gusten los vestidos.** – sonrió a la pequeña y volvió el rostro hacia la joven

-** Eres Bella Swan?** – le preguntó ésta con sorpresa

**- Sí, lo soy –** le miró intentando descubrir por qué esos ojos azules le resultaban tan familiares

**- No sabes quién soy –** se rió la otra **– Soy Alice, Alice Cullen. Éramos amigas en el colegio. Me recuerdas?**

**- Alice? Desde luego que te recuerdo, pero es que has cambiado muchísimo desde entonces.**

**- Ya lo creo, si hubiese seguido creciendo al mismo ritmo, no habría pasado por la puerta del local –** se burló recordando la niñita enorme y miope que era a los doce.

Había cambiado mucho desde entonces y los genes Cullen habían por fin hecho su trabajo, haciéndola encajar con su guapa familia. Sus padres y su hermano mayor eran guapísimos y Alice también, aunque de niña fuera el patito feo del colegio.

Sin embargo era la mejor amiga de Isabella Swan, la niña más guapa del curso. Con unos ojos del color del chocolate, una pequeña naricita respingona y la piel clara y lisa como la porcelana. Su rostro en forma de corazón estaba enmarcado por una brillante melena castaña que aún ahora, más de una década más tarde, seguía manteniendo los reflejos rojizos.

Era la niña que todos los niños querían tener como novia, y todas las niñas querían tener como amiga. Pero ella era muy reservada y tenía una sola gran amiga, y ésa era Alice Cullen, la hija del director del hospital, la niña "fea" del curso.

**- Cómo estás? No imaginé que aún vivieras en Seattle –** confesó con sorpresa

**- En realidad he vuelto hace un año, al acabar la universidad, vine a visitar a mis padres y entonces me reencontré con Jasper, es abogado y socio en el bufete de mi hermano y su mejor amigo. Me convenció de quedarme en la ciudad y aquí estoy. Pero y tú? No sabía que hubieses regresado.**

**- Sí, volví hace seis años. Mi padre enfermó y vine aquí para estar con él y aquí me quedé cuando murió un año después.**

**- Oh, lo siento mucho**

**- Me puedo probar los vestidos –** interrumpió la pequeña impaciente

**- Oh, por supuesto, cariño. Elige el que desees, es un regalo** – dijo Bella entregándole las perchas a Alice para que se las probara

-** Oh, no, Bells, no hace falta.**

**- Claro que sí. Dame el gusto. Será un honor para mí que lleve algo mío.**

Bella era la dueña de la boutique de ropa infantil "Little Kingdom" ubicada en el centro comercial Pacific Place.

Desde niña se dedicaba a coser la ropa para sus muñecas y cuando Heidi nació, lo hacía para ella. Cuando la revista de modas Fashion decidió hacer un concurso para jóvenes diseñadores, ella no dudó en presentar su proyecto. Ganó el primer premio que consistía en crear su propia línea de ropa. Ellos financiaron sus primeras tres campañas y así había logrado hacerse un lugar en el mundo de la moda.

Hacía dos años había abierto la tienda con parte del dinero que Charlie le heredó al morir y era un éxito.

Cuando Alice se marchó con una Chelsea pletórica con su nuevo vestido de diseño, invitó a Bella para comer al día siguiente para ponerse al día sobre sus nuevas vidas.

**- Amo a Jasper –** le confiaba frente a su ensalada Cesar al día siguiente – **Pero a veces creo que Chelsea acabará separándonos**

**- No os lleváis muy bien**

**- No mucho. Ella piensa que quiero robarle a su padre. Su madre se volvió a casar hace seis meses y no quería ocuparse de la niña. Por una módica suma firmó la custodia a favor de Jasper.**

**- Wow. Cómo puede una madre vender a su hija? –** dijo Bella asqueada

**- Sí. Lo mismo pensé yo. **

**- Es entendible que la pequeña dude. Su madre la abandonó por alguien más. Teme que su padre haga lo mismo.**

**- Exacto. Pero yo no sé cómo hacer para que confíe en mí.**

**- No creo que haya nada que puedas hacer. Deberás ganarte su confianza y eso sólo lo podrás hacer con tiempo. Tiempo al tiempo.**

**- Pero, bueno, cuéntame de ti. Así que tienes una hija.**

**- Sí **– sonrió pletórica** – Heidi. Tiene cinco y es la luz de mi vida.**

**- Wow, es genial – **dijo su amiga devolviéndole la sonrisa** – La tuviste muy joven**

**- Acababa de cumplir dieciocho**

**- Y el padre?**

**- Un cabrón que nunca quiso saber de su existencia**

**- Oh, Bella, lo lamento mucho. Lo debes haber pasado muy mal. Tan joven y con un bebé.**

**- La verdad es que fue difícil, Renée se desentendió de mí, pero mi padre y mi hermano me apoyaron y me ayudaron mucho. Y realmente ahora agradezco que él no quisiera siquiera ver a la niña. Estamos muy bien ella y yo solas.**

**- Me resulta increíble que Charlie no lo fuera a buscar con su pistola**

**- Nunca le he dicho a nadie quién es el padre de Heidi – **aclaró dejando implícito que tampoco se lo revelaría a ella y Alice decidió no preguntar

**- El próximo sábado celebraremos el cumpleaños de Chelsea. Será en casa de mis padres, nada complicado, una barbacoa en la piscina. Vendrán algunos amiguitos de la niña del colegio. Me encantaría que vinieses con Heidi. Mis padres estarán encantados de volver a verte. Esme se quedó muy contenta de saber que nos habíamos encontrado. Qué dices? –** le invitó entusiasta

**- Me encantaría y seguro que a Heidi también, pero tendré que pasarme por la tienda un rato. Tenemos inventario y me gusta estar allí para firmarlo.**

**- No hay problema. Puedes dejar a Heidi y luego recogerla.**

**- De acuerdo. Cuenta con nosotras.** – sonrió

No tenía muchas amigas en Seattle y ninguna íntima, le encantaba haberse reencontrado con Alice. Su familia siempre la había tratado como a una hija y tenía ganas de volver a ver a Esme y a Carlisle.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Cullen, Whitlock y asociados, Edward discutía con su ex esposa.

**- De verdad crees que puedes sacarme algo más, Tanya?**

**- Me lo debes**

**- No te debo nada. El divorcio fue firmado hace meses. No hubieras firmado si no estabas de acuerdo con lo que te había tocado.**

**- No es justo. No sabía que la clínica de tu padre estuviera cotizando al alza. Ni siquiera me dijiste que tenías acciones, ni que cotizaran en bolsa –** gritó quejándose

**- Pues te hubieras informado mejor** – rumió exasperado – **Te dejé el piso de la ciudad, la casa de Cabo, el Mercedes, quieres también la empresa de MI familia?**

**- Quiero lo que me corresponde**

**- No me presiones –** gruñó – **Soy abogado, puedo demandarte por abortar a MI hijo sin mi consentimiento. Podría hundirte y créeme, no querrás que lo haga.**

**- Esto no se va a quedar así, Edward. Te niegas a pasarme una cuota alimentaria, de qué quieres que viva?**

**- No tenemos hijos, Tanya. Eres joven y puedes trabajar. No tengo obligación de mantenerte. Pídele a Royce que te mantenga. Al fin y al cabo para algo te lo estarás tirando, no?**

**- Vas a arrepentirte, Edward Cullen** – amenazó saliendo del despacho con un portazo

**- No más de lo que me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo** – suspiró dejándose caer en su sillón

Había sido la chica más guapa del instituto y había sido su novia.

Cuando Edward consiguió que le aceptaran en Yale, la convenció para que se fuera con él. No logró que la aceptaran a ella, pero en cambio Tanya obtuvo una plaza en la universidad de Connecticut y una hora de distancia no fue suficiente para separarles.

Edward se graduó con honores y cuando volvió a Seattle se asoció con su compañero de clase Jasper Withlock y fundaron su bufete con gran éxito.

Cuando cumplió 26 se casó con su novia de toda la vida, pero a los cuatro años de casados su matrimonio no era tan feliz como había esperado.

Tanya era caprichosa y egoísta, por nombrar sólo sus defectos menos graves.

Pero lo peor sobrevino cuando Edward recibió la factura de la clínica donde su mujer se había practicado un aborto.

El escándalo que siguió a su descubrimiento fue apoteósico y dos días después ya no dormían en la misma casa.

Tanya rogó, gritó y lloró pero nada tuvo éxito. La demanda de divorcio le llegó una semana después.

Llevaban más de un año separados y casi seis meses divorciados legalmente, pero ella aún no se resignaba.

- **Puede que escuchara gritos?–** preguntó Jasper risueño entrando en el despacho de Edward

**- Dudaría de tu oído si no los hubieras escuchado –** suspiró

**- Tanya otra vez?**

**- Quién más?**

**- Qué quiere ahora?**

**- Manutención o acciones de la clínica, le es igual**

**- Tuvo éxito?**

**- Digamos que no mucho** – sonrió – **Y tú qué tal? Qué tal tus niñas? Ya se llevan mejor?**

Jasper suspiró

**- Digamos que Alice lo intenta, pero Chelsea es incansable. Si invirtiera en el colegio toda la energía que gasta en luchar contra Alice, ya estaría en el instituto. Y eso que sólo tiene seis años.**

**- Ya. Lo bueno es que Alice es bastante más terca y no se dejará amilanar**

**- Es verdad. A veces creo que no me la merezco.**

**- Te la mereces –** le contradijo – **Aunque sólo sea porque aguantaste a María durante un año entero**

**- Este sábado es la fiesta de Chelsea en casa de tus padres. Contamos contigo**

**- Allí estaré. No muy temprano ya que tengo una reunión con Vulturis pero allí estaré.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les dejo el primer capi de la historia para pasar el finde:<br>_**

**_A ver qué tal les parece._**

**_Besitos! y a disfrutar del Fin de Semana!  
><em>**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**- Sí que has tardado –** se quejó Alice cuando su hermano llegó a la casa de sus padres

**- Lo siento, cariño, mi reunión se retrasó **– se quejó –** Bastante**

**- Anda, pasa, seguro que aún quedará algo para que comas**

El jardín de la casa de sus padres estaba lleno de niños y niñas que corrían desde la piscina a la piscina de bolas mientras comían hamburguesas, dejando pedazos esparcidos por el césped.

Comió una hamburguesa de pie junto a la barbacoa charlando con Jasper sobre su reunión de la mañana con Aro Vulturis, el último gran cliente del bufete.

**- Hola, tío Edward** – le saludó Chelsea antes de que la hiciera girar en sus brazos

**- Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Te diviertes?**

**- Mucho **– reconoció la pequeña

**- O sea que Alice te ha organizado una fiesta genial **– le retó a contradecirle

**- Sí –** aceptó la pequeña entre dientes antes de girarse en sus brazos para que la volviera a dejar en el suelo

**- Es difícil de reconocer para ella –** sonrió Jasper cuando la pequeña se marchó** – Si tan solo quisiera a tu hermana la mitad de lo que te quiere a ti, ya tendríamos mucho terreno ganado**

**- Eso es porque yo soy irresistible –** se burló dándole un trago a su cerveza

Jasper era su mejor amigo desde que entraron en la universidad. Estaban juntos cuando Edward y Tanya se casaron, y estaban juntos cuando Jasper conoció a María, una ex compañera de Tanya.

Fue a Edward a quién llamó cuando María le dijo que estaba embarazada y decidió que se mudaría con ella. También fue a Edward a quien llamó cuando decidió dejar a María aunque quería seguir ocupándose de su niña que contaba entonces tan sólo seis meses.

Chelsea sentía adoración por Edward y el sentimiento era completamente recíproco. Intentaba utilizar su influencia sobre la niña para que ésta aceptara a Alice y la relación que tenía con su padre, pero no le estaba resultando tan fácil como esperaba.

**- Desde que Chelsea vive con nosotros todo se ha complicado –** confesó Jasper

**- Por qué?**

**- A veces incluso nos es imposible hacer el amor**

**- Wow, no sé si estoy preparado para oír esto –** sonrió y su amigo lo miró extrañado** – Es mi hermanita pequeña** – explicó burlón

**- Gilipollas –** bromeó Jasper

**- Anda, cuéntame**

**- Chelsea viene a nuestra cama casi cada noche para acostarse en medio de nosotros, créeme, no es fácil dormir junto a tu mujer desnudos si sabes que una niña de seis años puede irrumpir en la habitación en cualquier momento. Es muy difícil tener intimidad.**

**- Entiendo. Se le pasará, ya verás, sólo debe asegurarse que Alice no busca separarla de ti.**

**- Ya, lo sé, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más Alice estará dispuesta a librar esta batalla. Al fin y al cabo nuestra pareja es muy reciente.**

**- Mi hermana te ama. Y nunca pierde lo que quiere. Alice no.**

**- Ojalá tengas razón**

**- Si quieres puedo llevarme a Chelsea a casa alguna noche** – ofreció

**- Tú? **– le miró sonriendo – **Un hombre soltero con una niña pequeña? Qué le explicarás a tus amiguitas? O crees que ver tu vena paternal te ayude a conseguir más amiguitas?**

**- Ja, qué amiguitas? Ya no tengo amiguitas que lleve a mi casa**

**- Ah, no? Y Lauren? Y Jessica?**

**- No digo que lo hagan mal, pero puedes estar seguro que prefiero quedarme con Chelsea, es mucho más divertido.**

**- Pensé que te divertías con ellas. Qué ha pasado?**

**- Sabes que no es lo que busco. Ya está bien de sexo sin compromisos.**

**- Has tenido compromisos hasta hace seis meses, cualquiera querría tener más tiempo de soltería antes de embarcarse en una relación seria**

**- Que mi matrimonio con Tanya no funcionara, no quiere decir que yo haya dejado de desear una familia y una vida estable. Quiero tener mi familia, mis hijos. Tengo 31 años, no quiero esperar más.** – confesó

**- Estoy seguro que Lauren y Jessica estarían más que dispuestas a tener algo serio** – ofreció su amigo sonriente

**- Sí, claro. Y me pasaré el resto de mi vida viendo programas de cotilleos en el televisor o decidiendo qué zapatos quedarían mejor para una fiesta de la oficina, si los Manolos o los Jimmy Choo.**

**- Ja ja,** - se rió Jasper – **Al menos ya sabes más de zapatos que yo**

**- Esa era la preocupación de Jessica del viernes pasado. Créeme, no es lo que quieres escuchar en la cama mientras estás comiéndole... ya sabes –** dijo bajando la voz recordando que no era la charla más adecuada para un cumpleaños infantil

**- Tienes razón, no es lo que yo quisiera escuchar –** aceptó y ambos rieron imaginando uno y recordando el otro

Jasper y Alice se habían ido a despedir a los padres de Jasper que se marchaban, ya que debían coger un vuelo a Nueva York, esa misma tarde.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las tumbonas del jardín viendo a los niños corretear y ansiando poder sentir que alguno era suyo.

A dos pasos de él, junto a la mesa de los refrescos, la vio. Una pequeña que debía tener la edad de Chelsea. Vestía un bañador azul que resaltaba su piel clara. Sobre él llevaba una mini sudadera de GAP.

Su cabello caoba caía en suaves rizos hasta su cintura. Apretaba los labios afanada intentando abrir un botellín de refresco de naranja.

**- Hola, pequeña, quieres que te ayude?** – ofreció Edward a la niña al verla pelear con el tapón plástico de su bebida

La niña alzó sus preciosos ojos azules hacia él y le entregó la botella de refresco que intentaba abrir sin éxito, luego de echarle una mirada especulativa.

Edward sonrió y giró el tapón con facilidad.

**- Quieres que te lo sirva en el vaso? **

**- No –** respondió ella rápidamente acercándose a él – **Quiero tomar de la botella como tú –** dijo señalando el botellín de cerveza que Edward tenía en su mano

**- Ok, entonces –** sonrió haciéndole un lugar en su asiento para que se sentara junto a él – **Y tú no te bañas en la piscina?**

**- No, ya me bañé y ahora me dio frío. Mi mami me dijo que cuando tuviera frío saliera del agua y me quedara al sol – **explicó

**- Es muy lista tu mami**

**- Sí –** aceptó rápidamente

**- Y dónde está tu mami?** – preguntó curioso por saber quién era la madre de esa niña tan encantadora

**- Tuvo que irse pero me dijo que luego vendría a recogerme**

**- Muy bien, entonces. Y cómo te llamas?**

**- Heidi. Y tú?**

**- Yo soy Edward –** se presentó estirando la mano para estrechar la de la pequeña

**- Eres el tío de Chelsea?**

**- Digamos que sí.**

**- Ah. Yo también tengo un tío. Y una tía.**

**- Ah, sí? –** dijo mostrándose interesado

**- Sí. **

**- Ajá. Y tienes hermanos Heidi?**

**- No. Tengo un primo y una prima que el tío Emmett trajo de otro país.**

**- Vas al colegio con Chelsea?**

**- No, pero hacemos el mismo curso. Yo también voy a cumplir seis años **– informó dándose importancia

**- Wow, eres muy mayor, entonces**

La niña lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, buscando discernir si le estaba tomando el pelo.

**- No lo soy. Mi mami dijo que no podré tener un pendiente en el ombligo hasta que sea muy mayor y que aún no lo soy**

En un gesto de confianza que lo desarmó la niña se subió a su regazo y se sentó sobre él. Su acción lo enterneció y deseó haber sido su padre.

No pudo evitar recordar que si Tanya no se hubiese realizado aquel maldito aborto, él ahora sería el feliz padre de un bebé de unos seis meses.

**- Oh, es que para ponerte un pendiente en el ombligo has de ser muuucho mayor**

**- Cuándo seré mucho mayor? –** preguntó poniéndolo en el compromiso de apoyar o no a la madre de la pequeña

**- Cuándo dice tu mami que serás mucho mayor? **– evadió

**- Mami dice que tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes; aprender a leer un libro muy gordo, aprender a hacer multiplicaciones. Mi primo Kebi tiene 8 y aún no sabe multiplicar. También tengo que aprender a conducir. El tío Emmett dijo que me enseñaría a conducir pero aún no porque no alcanzo a los pedales del coche de mi mami.**

**- Claro **– sonrió divertido –** Has de crecer bastante para alcanzar los pedales**

**- Tú sabes conducir?**

**- Sí**

**- Y eras mucho mayor cuando tu tío te enseñó?**

**- Mi papá fue quien me enseñó. **– corrigió –** Y sí, era muuucho mayor**

**- A mi me enseñará mi tío Emmett porque no tengo papá –** le explicó haciéndolo arrepentirse de su comentario aunque ella no le dio mucha importancia –** Y tienes un pendiente?**

**- No, eso son cosas de chicas**

**- Ah –** dijo quedándose pensativa –** Mi mami sí lo tiene**

**- Claro, porque tu mami es una chica**

**- Sí –** aceptó

Con actitud confiada y relajada se apoyó en su pecho mientras él enternecido enredaba sus dedos en los suaves cabellos caoba.

Chelsea se acercó a ellos apoyándose en la pierna de Edward y mirando especulativa a la niña que se sentaba en su regazo

**- Hola, tío Edward **– le saludó

**- Hola, cielo. Ya no te bañas en la piscina?**

**- No. Ella es mi amiga Heidi **– le informó con un pequeño rastro de celos

**- Oh, sí, ya la he conocido **– dijo cogiendo a la niña para sentarla también en sus piernas

**- Su mamá es amiga de Alice**

**- Ah, sí? No lo sabía**

**- Su mamá hace ropa y me regaló un vestido**

**- Tu mamá hace ropa, Heidi? –** le preguntó haciendo a la niña partícipe de la conversación para evitar incomodidades entre ellas

**- Sí, tiene una tienda de ropa. Ahí está mi mamá –** le informó la niña bajándose de su regazo para correr hasta la joven que acababa de entrar por el portón trasero del jardín

Edward alzó la vista para seguir a la niña con la mirada. Se topó entonces con la visión de la mujer más hermosa que podía recordar.

Su cabello, del mismo color y textura que el de la niña, caía por debajo de sus hombros. Las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza despejaban su rostro con forma de corazón. Unos profundos ojos del color del chocolate miraban sonrientes a la pequeña cuando la levantó en sus brazos.

Llevaba una falda corta tejana que dejaba ver un par de largas y cremosas piernas. La camiseta azul de tirantes se ceñía a sus pechos pequeños y respingones.

Edward sintió que le faltaba el aire. Si se creía enamorado de la pequeña Heidi, ver a su exquisita madre sólo le hizo desear aún más poder ser el padre de la niña.

Acababa de encontrar a la persona con quien no le importaría formar una familia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les dejo un nuevo capi de la historia, a ver qué tal.<em>**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. _**

**_Y gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad con esta historia.  
><em>**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**- Ven, mami, quiero que conozcas al tío de Chelsea – **insistió la niña tirando de su mano

En realidad, Bella no tenía ganas de conocer a nadie. Estaba agotada y quería irse a casa. Había llegado a casa de los padres de Alice rogando que la fiesta se estuviese acabando para poder recoger a su hija e irse pronto a casa.

Se decepcionó al llegar, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Y, según le había dicho Heidi, aún no habían soplado las velas del pastel.

Pensó disculparse con Alice y retirarse pero la niña estaba tan entusiasmada que no tuvo corazón para hacerlo.

Heidi la llevó hasta una esquina del jardín donde Chelsea se sentaba en el regazo de Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice.

Lo reconoció al instante. Tenía los ojos verdes que ella recordaba y seguía siendo tan guapo como lo era cuando se marchó a la universidad, cuando ella no era más que una chiquilla de once años.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, pero Edward seguía siendo guapísimo.

Alice le había contado que era abogado y amigo y socio de Jasper, su pareja. Se había casado con Tanya Denali, la capitana de las animadoras del equipo de fútbol del instituto y la más guapa de su generación, pero se habían separado hacía ya un año.

Según Alice, Tanya había resultado ser una arpía y la separación había dejado a Edward bastante afectado.

Evidentemente no le había afectado físicamente, pudo constatar Bella. Seguía siendo tan increíblemente apuesto como lo había sido siempre.

**- Hola, Chelsea –** saludó a la pequeña que se bajó del regazo de su tío para acercarse a saludar a Bella **– Qué tal tu fiesta de cumpleaños? –** preguntó abrazando a la niña

- **Divertida. Ahora vendrá un mago –** le informó entusiasmada

**- Un mago, wow! Es genial** – sonrió irguiéndose para quedar de frente a Edward que se había levantado de su asiento

**- Él es Edward, el tío de Chelsea –** le dijo su hija

**- Sí, le conozco** – sonrió la castaña estirando su mano para estrechar la del hombre – **Cómo estás, Edward?**

**- De verdad nos conocemos? Nunca podría haberme olvidado de ti –** le dijo éste estrechando su mano a la vez que la miraba extrañado

**- Oh, seguramente no me recuerdes. Era una chiquilla la última vez que nos vimos. Soy Bella Swan, era compañera de Alice en el colegio**

**- Bella Swan? –** le preguntó con patente sorpresa **– La hermana de Emmett?**

Emmett era tres años mayor que Edward pero había sido el capitán del equipo de fútbol en el instituto y se había convertido en el ídolo de todos los alumnos del instituto. Más aún cuando había entrado en el equipo de fútbol de la ciudad, los Seahawks.

Edward no había evitado caer bajo su embrujo y aunque solamente coincidieron en el instituto y en el equipo de fútbol durante un año se habían llevado muy bien.

Aunque no lo había vuelto a ver desde que Emmett se había marchado a la universidad, le veía por televisión cada vez que jugaban los Seahawks; el equipo del cual Emmett era el entrenador desde que hacía cuatro años una lesión de rodilla lo había dejado fuera del campo de juego.

**- La misma –** sonrió

- **Vaya, has crecido** – dijo sintiéndose un estúpido

**- Sí, un poco, teniendo en cuenta que no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde que yo tenía once y tú te fuiste a la universidad**

**- Es verdad –** sonrió

En ese momento Alice llamó desde la distancia a los niños para que se reunieran en el patio donde el mago iba a realizar su espectáculo.

**- Te ofrezco algo de beber? –** le invitó acercándose a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas – **Refresco, cerveza, vino?**

**- Un refresco estaría bien –** aceptó dejándose caer en el asiento en que Edward había estado sentado antes – **Si bebo alcohol me temo que me dormiré aquí mismo**

Acercó un botellín de refresco para ella y una cerveza para él y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

**- Así que Bella Swan. No estabas viviendo en Phoenix? –** dijo dándole un trago a su bebida

**- Sí, volví a Seattle hace seis años**

**- Oh, hace bastante. Alice nunca me comentó nada**

**- No nos habíamos visto. En realidad nos reencontramos esta semana –** explicó **– Tengo una boutique de moda infantil y allí nos vimos.**

**- Oh, sí –** sonrió **– últimamente Alice visita más tiendas infantiles de lo que desearía. Tiene una pequeña que sobornar.**

**- Sí, algo me ha dicho** – sonrió a su vez

El silencio se acentuó. Bella se veía hermosa bajo los rayos del sol y él se sentía un tonto sin poder dejar de observarla.

**- Alice me dijo que eres abogado**

**- Sí, lo soy. Si algún día necesitas un abogado, tenemos un bufete del que estamos orgullosos.**

**- Sí. Alice ya me lo ha recomendado. Pero de momento no tengo problemas con la ley.**

**- Nunca se sabe –** se burló

**- Es verdad –** reconoció ella **– Nunca se sabe**

**- Tienes una hija encantadora y muy simpática**

**- Oh, gracias. Sin dudas ha heredado el encanto de mi hermano.**

**- O de ti – **aventuró haciéndola sonrojar

**- Gracias, pero no, Emmett siempre fue el simpático.**

**- También es verdad. Cómo está tu hermano? Lo veo a veces en los partidos**

**- Sí? –** lo miró curiosa. No sabía que Edward y su hermano estuvieran en contacto

**- Por televisión** – le aclaró

**- Ah, claro. Te puedo contactar con él si eres seguidor de los Halcones**

**- Será un placer y seré la envidia del bufete. Cómo está él?**

**- Oh, bien. Ya sabes, desde que dejó de jugar su vida es menos mediática, cosa que agradece Rosalie, su mujer.**

**- No te creo que se casara con Rosalie Hale.**

**- La conoces?**

**- No era su novia en el instituto?**

**- Sí, lo era. Llevan juntos toda la vida. Tienen dos niños, Kebi y Jen.**

**- Los primos de Heidi que su tío trajo de otro país –** repitió las palabras que le había dicho la pequeña

**- Veo que ya te contó sobre nuestra exótica familia –** dijo risueña

**- Oh, sí. Tu hija me ha contado muchas intimidades familiares –** susurró bajando la cabeza en actitud conspiradora

**- Ah, sí? –** se rió – **Por ejemplo?**

**- Sé que llevas un pendiente en el ombligo** – dijo seductor haciéndola sonrojarse

**- Imagino que también sabes que no podrá llevar uno hasta que aprenda a conducir**

**- Lo sé, aunque sospecho que cuando sepa conducir tendrá algún otro límite, quizás cuando pueda votar, cuando acabe la universidad, o cuando tenga nietos.**

**- Eres muy listo**

**- Eso fue lo que tardó en llegar mi permiso para hacerme un tatuaje**

**- Llevas un tatuaje?**

**- No. Cuando al fin tenía autorización ya no tenía interés.**

**- Esa es la idea para ella también –** confesó

**- Pero tú sí llevas un pendiente. Tu madre te dio autorización antes de que perdieras el interés**

**- Sí –** dijo dejando entrever un tono triste **– Mi madre nunca se preocupó mucho por lo que yo hacía**

Sonrió burlona pero la diversión no llegó a su mirada y Edward se maldijo por haber tocado un tema sin dudas duro para ella.

Alice y Jasper se unieron a ellos.

**- Bella, llegaste –** le saludó la morena abrazándola – **Mucho trabajo?**

**- Demasiado – **confesó **– Felicidades por la fiesta, está genial**

**- Gracias. Espero que los niños la disfruten**

**- Seguro que sí**

**- Veo que has visto a mi hermanito** – se volteó hacia Edward – **Te lo puedes creer, Edward? Bella Swan de nuevo en Seattle**

**- Oh, sí, ya lo veo. No estaban nunca separadas cuando eran niñas –** le informó a Jasper

**- Sí, algo me han contado** – sonrió el rubio abrazando a su novia – **Bella vendrás a cenar a casa algún día? Chelsea y Heidi parecen llevarse muy bien**

**- Estaremos encantadas**

**- Qué tal el miércoles? –** ofreció Alice – **Te apuntas tú también, Edward?**

**- Sí, claro, será divertido – **aceptó éste

Alice se llevó a Bella para saludar a Esme y a Carlisle. Edward no pudo dejar de observarla mientras se alejaba.

Jasper carraspeó llamando su atención. Se volteó hacia él ruborizándose como un adolescente.

**- Es guapa –** dijo el rubio

**- Guapísima –** aceptó

**- Y está soltera –** agregó dándole un trago a su refresco

**- Ajá**

**– Y tiene una hijita preciosa**

**- Sí que la tiene**

Se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos viendo a las dos jóvenes mujeres charlar con los padres de Edward.

**- Debería invitarla a salir?**

**- No deberías dejar de hacerlo**

**- Era una niñita preciosa. Evidentemente nunca me había fijado en ella, era una niña cuando se fue de la ciudad. Habría sido diferente si no se hubiese marchado, supongo.**

**- No lo sé. Tú tenías a Tanya.**

**- No me lo recuerdes.** – suspiró – **Fue muy comentado cuando dejaron la ciudad ella y su madre.**

**- Por qué?**

**- Su madre era una zorra.**

**- De verdad? – **preguntó girándose hacia su amigo mirándolo con sorpresa

- **Parece ser que sí. El padre de Bella pilló a su madre en la cama con un amigo de Emmett, el hijo de él. Un chico al que le sacaba como quince años. Fue un escándalo.**

**- Ya lo creo**

**- La echó de su casa tan rápido que la cabeza le quedó dando vueltas**

**- Y se llevó a la niña**

**- Sí. Todo el mundo decía que se la había llevado para castigar a Charlie, no porque le quisiera.**

**- Tú qué crees?**

**- Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez Esme tenga una opinión formada. Yo era un crío en ese entonces como para preocuparme por cotilleos de la gente. Estaba en la universidad, sólo supe lo que se comentaba. Incluso a Alice no le habían explicado lo sucedido. Ella sólo supo que su amiga se había ido de la ciudad y eso ya era suficientemente triste para ella.**

**- Definitivamente deberías invitarla a salir**

**- Tal vez lo haga – **dijo con seguridad** – Aunque primero cenaremos con vosotros y las niñas el miércoles**

**- Es una buena idea**

Sí que lo era. Bella le gustaba y no perdía nada por intentarlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capi nuevo. Ya se conocieron. A ver qué pasa.<br>_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. _**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**- No me creo que te encontraras con Alice Cullen –** decía Emmett preparando la carne para llevar a la barbacoa mientras Bella cortaba los vegetales para la ensalada

**- Sí, es increíble que me reconociera después de doce años**

**- Siempre fue una buena amiga**

**- Éramos una crías entonces**

**- Lo sé, pero ahora no parece que puede ser una buena amiga?**

**- Sí, claro que sí** – aceptó **– Su familia siempre fue encantadora conmigo y lo siguen siendo**

**- Y Edward cómo está?**

**- Físicamente igual que antes**

**- O sea que guapísimo** – acotó Rosalie entrando en la cocina para llevar los platos al patio

**- Qué sabrás tú! –** se quejó Emmett arrancando una carcajada a su mujer

**- Pues sí que sabe –** replicó Bella sacando la lengua a su hermano que se marchó al patio refunfuñando **– Porque está guapísimo**

**- Casado? –** preguntó Rosalie curiosa a su cuñada

**- Divorciado. Se casó con Tanya Denali**

**- Con esa zorra?** – bufó la rubia con asombro

**- No la conozco como para emitir una opinión**

**- Pues te lo digo yo, era una zorra**

Rosalie había sido la capitana de las animadoras hasta que dejó el instituto un año después que Emmett. Tanya había formado parte del equipo dos años y todos la recordaban por su egocentrismo. No tenía pasta de líder pero había logrado convertirse en la capitana cuando Rosalie se fue.

**- Según Alice siguió siéndolo. Se separaron hace un año o algo más**

**- O sea que está disponible –** sonrió

**- Pero tú no estás disponible, Rose –** se burló Bella

**- Yo no, capulla, pero tú sí –** rebatió la otra sacándole la lengua

**- No lo sé**

**- Qué cosa no sabes? Cuánto hace que no sales con nadie?**

**- Ya lo sabes. Desde Jacob.**

Hacía dos años había conocido a Jacob Black, empleado de su banco. Era guapo, divertido y tranquilo. Habían estado saliendo durante cuatro meses. Había tardado en dejar que conociera a Heidi porque no quería generarle inseguridades a la pequeña.

Jacob decía adorar los niños pero eso sólo había sido para intentar llevarse a Bella a la cama, porque cuando conoció a la niña y le quedó claro que no era tan fácil acostarse con Bella, demostró que no tenía intenciones de compartir a la madre con nadie, ni siquiera con la hija.

**- O sea que más de un año que no estás con nadie. No es que Jacob se mereciera tanta fidelidad**

**- No es por Jacob, lo sabes, es por Heidi. No puedo dejar que se ilusione o se encariñe con cualquiera.**

**- Dale tiempo. Conócelo, sal con él, ve lo que pasa**

**- Rose** – se giró para mirarla risueña **– No me ha pedido una cita**

**- Lo hará**

**- Qué sabes tú?**

**- No dejará escapar a la chica más guapa de Seattle**

**- Gracias por el cumplido, cuñada – **dijo abrazándola – **Te lo haré saber si sucede**

**- Sucederá, cariño, lo sé.**

El miércoles fue un día para olvidar.

Heidi se durmió y cuando al fin pudo levantarla para ir al colegio estaba de muy mal humor.

El coche no arrancó sino que se limitó a emitir pequeños rugidos que acababan con un simple _¡plop!_

El taxi que la llevó hasta el colegio y luego a su tienda se encontró todos los semáforos en rojo hasta tropezar con un infernal atasco producido por un accidente.

Cuando finalmente se pudo sentar frente a una taza de café negro y humeante en su despacho, los problemas no habían hecho más que comenzar.

Irina estaba con vómitos y no vendría a trabajar. Kate, que estaba de vacaciones, se hallaba fuera de la ciudad y no podía cubrir a Irina, por lo que sólo quedaban Angela y Bella para atender la boutique.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, recibió las muestras de la última colección de bebés y nada era como lo había pedido, por lo que se pasó la mañana discutiendo con el taller de confección.

Alice le dejó un mensaje a media tarde contándole lo entusiasmada que estaba Chelsea con la cena de esa noche, así que no se atrevió a cancelarla.

Cuando por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de su amiga, llevaba la misma ropa que se había puesto a la mañana y los tacones la estaban matando.

Lo único bueno había sido que Zafrina, la niñera de Heidi, había podido recoger a la niña del colegio, acostarla a dormir una pequeña siesta y ducharla y vestirla para la salida.

- **Qué bueno que hayáis podido venir! –** exclamó Alice entusiasta – **Al fin hay algo mío que Chelsea adora. Mis amigas. – **susurró en el oído de Bella antes de inclinarse para saludar a Heidi

**- He traído mis muñecas** – le informó la pequeña

**- Oh, qué bueno, cariño. A Chelsea va a encantarle.**

Chelsea las esperaba ansiosa de pie detrás de Alice. Rió con Heidi y abrazó rápidamente a Bella antes de llevarse a su amiga corriendo a su habitación

**- Heidi, deberías saludar... –** gritó Bella aunque la niña desapareció igualmente **– ...a Jasper** – terminó la frase mirando a Alice resignada

**- No te preocupes, Jasper y Edward se consideran saludados –** sonrió su amiga haciéndola entrar

**- Edward está aquí –** dijo más que preguntó, levemente nerviosa

La conversación del domingo anterior con Rosalie la había dejado preocupada y expectante. Tenía ganas de ver a Edward aunque también sentía pánico. No estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con muchos hombres y sin dudas había perdido práctica.

En toda su vida sólo había salido con James y con Jacob, y ninguno de los dos eran relaciones de las que se enorgulleciera.

James Whiterdale había sido el más grande cabrón con el que se había podido encontrar. Lo había conocido cuando tenía doce aunque hasta los catorce él no se había fijado en ella.

En ese entonces ella era una niña y él un adulto de 24 años que se había aprovechado de su enamoramiento infantil. La había engatusado y se había servido de la falta de supervisión paterna que Bella tenía para quitarle la virginidad y la inocencia.

Él, el niño rico acostumbrado a tener todo lo que se le antojaba, la había tomado a ella para ser su relación clandestina.

Con la excusa de no poder dejar a su mujer, Victoria, la había convencido para mantener su relación en secreto y ella lo había hecho. Las cosas le habían funcionado bien a él hasta que tres años después dejó embarazada a la adolescente.

Al principio quiso obligarla a abortar, pero al negarse ella, la amenazó.

Bella sabía que su madre no la apoyaría, nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora. Renée no se pondría en contra de James, el mejor amigo de su marido, quién además trabajaba gracias a los Whiterdale.

Confirmó sus dudas cuando la echó de casa al enterarse del embarazo de siete meses de su hija, sin siquiera preguntar quién era el padre.

Bella se marchó a Seattle donde su padre y su hermano la acogieron. Vivió con Emmett y Rosalie hasta que la niña nació pero luego se mudó a la casa de su padre, con la excusa de acompañar a su padre a quien le habían detectado un tumor que no tendría cura.

Rosalie y Emmett no habían podido tener hijos y ella no quería que Heidi les recordase su dolor ya que bastante les estaba costando la adopción internacional que llevaban años tramitando.

Finalmente Emmet y Rosalie lograron adoptar a Kebi, un niño vietnamita de tres años. Dos años después se les unió la pequeña Jen, una niña china que tenía la edad de Heidi.

Charlie murió cuando Heidi cumplió un año. Entonces Bella vendió la casa de su padre así como la de su abuela Marie, intentó repartir el dinero con Emmett, pero éste se negó ya que él no lo necesitaba y en su lugar la convenció de comprar la casa contigua a la suya en Bellevue.

Fue entonces que Bella ganó el concurso de la revista Fashion, y coordinó su trabajo en la cafetería Zoka con la creación de su primera línea de ropa infantil. De ahí en más su carrera como diseñadora infantil había sido un éxito hasta que había inaugurado "Little Kingdom", una boutique infantil que se estaba convirtiendo en la más afamada de la ciudad.

En el banco donde tenía radicada sus cuentas fue que conoció a Jacob Black. El segundo y último hombre en su vida.

Jacob fue encantador durante los primeros cuatro meses. Trataba a Bella como un caballero, aunque finalmente resultara que sólo buscaba llevarla a la cama. Finalmente no llegó a hacerlo, quizás porque nunca la provocó lo suficiente o quizás porque antes de ello se dio cuenta de cuánto le desagradaba a Jacob que tuviera una hija.

El sexo con James siempre había sido para saciarle a él y ella siempre estuvo segura de que las mujeres eran incapaces de tener orgasmos a menos que se masturbasen. James nunca se preocupó por provocarle un orgasmo en tres años, y los pocos que había tenido habían sido autoprovocados. Por esa razón Bella nunca tuvo un especial apetito sexual y nunca se sintió especialmente tentada por Jacob.

A eso se sumaba que Jacob no estaba dispuesto a ejercer de padre y peor aún, no estaba muy dispuesto a que Bella ejerciera de madre. Así fue que cuando, tras cuatro meses de relación, Bella le presentó a su hija, la relación se deterioró a pasos agigantados.

En tan solo dos meses Bella dijo adiós a su novio y a su banco.

Lamentó mucho la ruptura... con el banco.

Alice la llevó hasta la terraza trasera donde Jasper y Edward discutían el partido de los Mariners del fin de semana.

Era una cálida noche de finales de mayo y se estaba estupendamente en la terraza. Jasper le ofreció una copa antes de ir a la cocina para ayudar a Alice y dejarla convenientemente a solas con Edward.

**- Qué tal el día?**

**- Buff –** suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento **– Mejor ni lo preguntes. Ha sido un desastre de principio a fin**

**- Bueno, confiemos en que aún pueda mejorar**

**- Lo mejor del día es esta copa de vino **– dijo dándole un trago a su vino blanco

**- Gracias por la parte que me toca** – sonrió Edward con gesto divertidamente ofendido

**- Y la compañía, por supuesto** – agregó sonriéndole divertida

**- Quieres contarme?**

**- Se me estropeó el coche y el taller no me lo entregará hasta el sábado. Heidi se durmió y llegamos tarde al colegio. Yo llegué tarde a la boutique, tengo una empleada de vacaciones y otra de baja. Mi taller de confección hizo desastres por lo que se retrasará la colección de bebés. Y por si todo esto fuera poco, mis zapatos me están matando** – susurró la última parte haciéndolo carcajear

**- Puedes descalzarte. Si quieres puedo hacerte un masaje en los pies –** ofreció intentando ocultar la excitación que la sola propuesta le causaba

**- Oh, gracias, suena tentador pero no creo que sea conveniente.**

**- Por qué no?**

**- Me quedaría dormida aquí mismo**

**- No creo que eso sea un problema**

**- Y yo no creo que sea de buena educación**

**- Para mí sería un placer hacerlo – **dijo mirándola fijamente hasta que ella desvió la mirada ruborizándose

Las niñas llegaron en ese momento y se lanzaron a los brazos de Edward con confianza.

El arrumaco de Heidi les sorprendió a ambos, pero Bella pudo ver claramente el gesto de gusto de Edward.

Sin dudas Edward y Jacob no eran comparables, comprendió con placer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuevo Capi. Espero que les guste.<br>_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. _**

**_Besitos y buen finde!  
><em>**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Heidi dormía en el asiento trasero del volvo de Edward, en la silla para niños que Alice le había prestado.

Edward había insistido en llevarla a su casa y Alice se había negado a permitirle llamar un taxi.

Había pasado una velada muy agradable, tanto Alice, como Jasper y Edward eran divertidos, cada uno con su personalidad.

Heidi y Chelsea por su parte habían congeniado muy bien y ya eran grandes amigas que hacían muchos planes.

Chelsea estaba deseosa de conocer a los primos de Heidi y ésta estaba deseosa de presentárselos.

**- Estás cansada?** – le preguntó Edward en voz baja

**- Bastante** – confesó – **Estoy ansiando meterme en la cama**

**- Y yo –** dijo Edward pensando lo ansioso que estaba él por acompañarla

Estaba encantado con Bella. Si el fin de semana anterior, en la fiesta de Chelsea, le había parecido una chica encantadora, esta noche no había podido más que confirmarlo.

Cuando la había visto llegar, con su pantalón negro y su camisa azul hielo a juego con esos tacones infartantes, había tenido una erección.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño flojo y algunos mechones desordenados caían enmarcando su rostro. No llevaba más maquillaje que un poco de máscara de pestañas. Era la chica más exquisita que había conocido. Su estilo natural y desenfadado lo excitaba como no lo hacía ninguna otra mujer.

No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca antes y estaba seguro de no querer dejar pasar ese sentimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se ofreció a llevar a Heidi y la ternura que le embargó al tener a la pequeña acurrucada en sus brazos lo desestabilizó.

Bella le acompañó a la habitación de la niña, la dejó en la cama y salió para esperar a que Bella la desvistiera y la acostara.

Se encontraron en la entrada cuando Bella bajó.

**- Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? **

**- No hace falta –** declinó aunque no por faltarle la ganas de quedarse más tiempo en su casa **– Estás cansada, será mejor que te vayas a la cama.**

Fue hacia la puerta y Bella le acompañó. Se giró hacia ella antes de despedirse. Estaba nervioso pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de invitarla.

**- Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo el viernes a la fiesta del colegio de abogados?**

**- Eh, yo? –** dijo nerviosa

**- Alice y Jasper vendrán también, pensé que podría ser divertido**

**- Oh, eh –** dudó – **sí, bueno, sí, seguro que será divertido**

**- Perfecto –** dijo él enredando un dedo en el mechón castaño que caía sobre su hombro – **Te recogeré a las 7**

**- De acuerdo**

Tembló al verlo acercarse con claras intenciones de besarla. Se moría de ganas de que lo hiciera pero también le parecía demasiado pronto. Sólo se habían visto dos veces.

En el último instante él se desvió y dejó un beso suave en su mejilla junto a la comisura de sus labios.

**- Hasta el viernes** – susurró antes de girarse y marcharse hacia su coche aparcado en la entrada

**- Hasta el viernes –** le respondió cerrando la puerta para apoyarse confusa contra ella

**.**

**- Entonces esto sí es una cita –** declaró Rosalie la tarde siguiente

- **Digamos que es una salida de amigos en grupo –** corrigió Bella

- **Pues yo diría que es una salida en parejas, y eso es muy parecido a una cita**

Bella sacó la lengua a su cuñada, riendo.

Estaban sentadas en la enorme cocina de Bella, frente a la mesa llena de cintas y tules blancos y plateados, trabajando en los lazos que Rosalie necesitaba.

Rosalie era dueña de una floristería y trabajaba con varias organizadoras de bodas y eventos, haciendo los arreglos florales.

Solía tener mucho trabajo y era bastante habitual traerse trabajo a casa y a Bella le encantaba ayudarla.

En eso estaban cuando el timbre del frente repiqueteó

**- Hola, Bella –** le saludó Alice entrando en la casa con Chelsea

**- Alice –** saludó sorprendida **– Hola. No te esperaba.**

**- Lo sé. Espero no molestarte.**

**- Oh, no, desde luego que no. Pasad. Cómo estás, Chelsea? –** saludó a la pequeña

**- Bien. Está Heidi?**

**- Sí, claro, ven. Hei, tienes visitas! –** gritó hacia la escalera que comunicaba con la planta alta.

**- Chelsea! –** gritó Heidi encantada con su nueva amiga que subió corriendo las escaleras para unirse a Heidi y Jen, la hija de Rose.

**- Gracias, Bella –** suspiró Alice dejándose guiar hasta la cocina **– Siento que os estoy utilizando a ti y a Heidi para ganarme a Chelsea, pero realmente me ama por ello.**

**- No te preocupes –** sonrió Bella – **Siempre que podamos ayudar.**

Bella presentó a Alice y a Rosalie que inmediatamente se cayeron estupendamente. Alice, que adoraba las manualidades, se les unió de inmediato para acabar los arreglos.

**- Así que... –** dijo haciéndose la desentendida mientras envolvía una rosa con un lazo blanco **– He oído que tienes una cita con mi hermano**

**- Ja!** – se burló Rosalie mirando a Bella que se sonrojó de inmediato **– Te lo dije. Bella piensa que no es una cita. –** agregó dirigiéndose a Alice

**- Ah, no? Y qué sería entonces?**

**- Una salida de grupo con amigos** – acotó la castaña

**- Oh, no, no lo creo**

**- Pero tú y Jasper también vendréis o no?**

**- Sí, pero lo mío con mi prometido es una cita, así que si vosotros venís también entonces será una cita doble.**

**- No creo que Edward lo hiciera con esa intención**

**- Seguro que sí lo hizo con esa intención. Realmente no sabes nada de hombres, no?**

**- La verdad es que no –** concordó Rose

**- Al diablo con vosotras dos –** espetó ganándose la risa de sus amigas

**- Realmente me gustas para mi hermano**

**- No hay nada entre tu hermano y yo. Alice, nos hemos visto dos veces –** aclaró

Alice miró a Rosalie ignorando a su amiga.

**- Sabes, Rose, la segunda vez que vi a Jasper, dormí en su casa, y no sólo dormimos, no sé si me entiendes. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos a las dos semanas y estamos prometidos desde el tercer mes de salir juntos.**

**- La primera vez que Emmett me invitó a salir, fuimos a la fiesta de un chico del instituto. Me besó en el coche cuando aparcó frente a mi casa y metió sus manos bajo mi sujetador. No te diré lo que sucedió la segunda vez.**

**- Hey, no sabía eso. Sí que erais rápidos.**

**- Supongo que lo éramos dado que yo tenía quince y Emmett dieciséis.**

**- Es diferente entre Edward y yo.**

**- Por qué? –** quiso saber Alice

**- No lo sé. Vaya, no sé cómo estamos hablando de esto. Vais muy rápido. Ni siquiera nos conocemos.**

**- Os conocéis desde que erais niños**

**- Venga ya, Alice. Edward ni me reconoció al verme. Sólo me recuerda por ser la hermana de Emmett Swan.**

**- Te aseguro que de la familia Swan, Emmett es quien menos le importa. No te gusta Edward?**

**- Vamos, sabes que tu hermano está como un tren.**

**- Ya, eso se comenta, sí. Entonces? Te gusta o no?**

**- Físicamente, sí. No lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber si me gusta de otra forma.**

**- Bueno, algo es algo. Hazme caso, dale una oportunidad, es un buen chico. Aunque haya sido lo suficientemente idiota como para casarse con la zorra de Tanya, es un buen chico.**

**- No lo dudo, Alice. Pero para serte sincera, yo no soy una chica fácil. Tengo demasiado bagaje emocional.**

**- Qué quieres decir con eso?** – preguntó Rose mirándola con sorpresa

**- Tú lo sabes, Rose. Sólo he salido con dos tíos, y a cual peor. El padre de Heidi fue un cabrón y me quitó toda la confianza, en mí y en los hombres. Cuando intenté abrirme a alguien más, también resultó un cretino. Además de que no soy yo sola, debo mirar primero por Heidi.**

**- Mi hermano adora a tu hija aunque casi ni la conoce. Ya has visto cómo es Edward con Chelsea y con la misma Heidi. Adora los niños. Ese fue el detonante en realidad de su divorcio**

Rosalie y Bella la miraron curiosas

**- Tanya abortó su bebé sin que Edward supiera siquiera que estaba embarazada.**

**- Qué hija de p... pokémon! –** dijo Rosalie acostumbrada por sus hijos a corregir sus palabras malsonantes **– Cómo alguien puede hacer eso? –** saber que ella no era capaz de tener hijos propios por mucho que lo hubiera intentado la hacía indignarse más con quienes abortaban.

**- Prométeme que al menos no te cerrarás a conocerlo –** pidió Alice **– Dale la oportunidad de que te demuestre lo buen chico que es**

**- Lo haré, Alice, te lo prometo. Sólo espero que ninguno de los dos salgamos lastimados**

**- Oh, no lo haréis, estoy segura de que no**

Cenaron pizzas con las niñas. Alice y Chelsea se marcharon después de cenar, al igual que Rosalie y Jen a quienes Emmett y Kebi tuvieron que pasar a buscar al no encontrarse a nadie cuando llegaron a la casa.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza de Heidi en su regazo

**- Te gusta Chelsea? –** le preguntó acariciando sus cabellos

**- Sí, mucho. –** respondió la niña mirando a su madre **– Ella no tiene primos, crees que yo y Jen podríamos ser sus primas?**

**- Se dice "Jen y yo"**

**- Jen y yo –** repitió la pequeña

**- Sí, creo que sí, si tú y Jen así lo deseáis también.**

**- Sí! –** exclamó entusiasmada **– También me gusta Alice, es muy guapa. Si Chelsea es mi prima, entonces Alice es mi tía?**

**- Supongo que sí**

**- Tú crees que a ella le moleste que la llame tía Alice?**

**- Yo creo que no, pero tendremos que preguntarle a ella**

**- Vale –** aceptó contenta – **También me gusta Edward. Y Jasper.** – agregó después de un momento

La confesión de la niña la dejó muda. Sin palabras y aterrada. Qué iba a hacer? Intentar una relación con el Edward hombre? Y si no funcionaba? Tendría que alejarlo y eso lastimaría a Heidi.

Tal vez lo mejor fuese fomentar una amistad con él, de forma que Heidi también pudiese tener una relación con él de la misma forma que con Alice.

Era una decisión difícil. No debía quitarle personas a su hija, sino todo lo contrario.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada.

En realidad Edward no había dicho nada sobre tener una relación hombre-mujer. Quién era esta Bella que se adelantaba tanto a los acontecimientos?

No tendría suficiente tiempo para preocuparse después, cuando alguno hiciera algún movimiento serio?

Sí, decidió, sin dudas lo mejor sería esperar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuevo Capi.<br>_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. _**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Se sentía como una colegiala preparándose para el baile de graduación. Era una sensación extraña teniendo en cuenta que ella no había tenido baile de graduación.

Rosalie acababa de salir de la casa llevándose a Heidi que pasaría la noche con ellos.

Le había asegurado que estaba guapísima y que Edward quedaría deslumbrado al verla pero aún así, no se sentía muy confiada.

Se había puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas. Sobre el forro de seda una capa de encaje roja lo hacía ver sexy a la vez que naif, sus tacones le daban diez centímetros extras que aún dejarían a Edward casi una cabeza por encima suyo.

Se había recogido el cabello en un moño flojo y se había puesto muy poco maquillaje, viéndose elegantemente natural.

Cuando el timbre sonó respiró hondo frente al espejo antes de ir a la puerta.

Edward esperaba bajo el porche delantero. Estaba guapísimo vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata oscura. Sus ojos relucían al mirarla y su rebelde cabello cobrizo se resistía al peinado que seguramente él había querido imponerle.

Sus sentimientos eran similares a los de Bella. Era increíble que él, un tipo adulto, a sus 31 años aún temblara de nervios y excitación por salir con una chica.

Si bien era verdad que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con la misma mujer, había tenido algunas cuantas citas desde su separación de Tanya, pero nunca se había sentido como en ese momento.

Seguramente se debía a que era la primera vez que salía con una chica con quien quería intentar algo más. Bella no era un polvo más, no era lo que buscaba al salir con ella. Era claro que lo excitaba sexualmente y obviamente quería estar dentro de ella, pero principalmente quería otro tipo de relación, otra conexión.

Quería cortejarla correctamente porque quería seguirla viendo, quería salir con ella, y evaluar si podían tener una relación seria, con futuro.

Aún era muy pronto para estar seguro de que podrían o querrían tener algo entre ellos, pero todo lo que él había visto de Bella hasta entonces, le encantaba y le hacía desear más.

De momento, esta era su primera cita. Y aunque sabía que Alice y Jasper también estarían allí, esperaba poder pasar con ella mucho tiempo a solas.

**- Estás preciosa – **dijo cuando al fin encontró su voz

**- Gracias –** le respondió ruborizándose – **Tú no estás mal –** sonrió

Edward se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla quedándose allí más tiempo del políticamente correcto. Pero no pudo evitarlo al aspirar el dulce olor a fresas que despedía su cuello.

**- Nos vamos? –** dijo al fin separándose y ofreciéndole el brazo que ella enseguida aceptó

Le abrió la puerta del acompañante ayudándola a subir al coche como el caballero que era.

La fiesta era en el salón de banquetes del Four Seasons por lo que el trayecto era bastante rápido. En veinte minutos, Edward estaba entregándole las llaves de su coche al valet.

Ayudó a Bella a salir del coche y cogió su brazo para ponerlo sobre el suyo entrelazando los dedos.

**- Estas fiestas suelen ser un incordio –** confesó Edward acercándose a ella – **El colegio suele dar dos o tres al año, y siempre intentamos ir a alguna de ellas. Ya sabes, mantener la presencia.**

**- Entiendo, es importante mantener buenas relaciones con los colegas**

**- Sí, con los jueces y fiscales sobre todo, ya sabes, nunca se sabe cuando necesitarás alguna pequeña ayuda –** dijo guiñándole un ojo

**- Mmm, eso no suena del todo legal –** bromeó ella

**- Nadie dijo que lo fuera –** dijo en su oído haciéndola estremecer con su aliento tibio

Edward saludó a algunos colegas y la presentó a ellos antes de dirigirse a la barra donde pidió dos copas de champagne.

Se recostó contra la barra y la acercó a él poniéndole una mano en la cintura de forma posesiva.

**- Con quién pensabas venir a la fiesta?**

**- Disculpa? –** dijo él como si no la hubiera entendido bien

**- Ya sabes, yo he sido una invitación de última hora. A quién pensabas traer en mi lugar?**

**- Oh, a nadie** – confesó sinceramente **– Habría venido con Alice y Jasper**

**- O sea que no debo lamentar haber robado la oportunidad de nadie**

**- Nop **– sonrió – **No has robado nada a nadie** –_ salvo a mí, el aliento _pensó sin poder despegar la mirada de los labios de ella

Jasper y Alice se acercaron a ellos en ese momento.

**- Hey, hola** – saludó Alice entusiasta – **Hace mucho que estáis aquí?**

**- Acabamos de llegar** – dijo Edward besando la mejilla de su hermana

- **Cómo estás, Bella? –** le saludó Jasper – **Crees que te aburrirás mucho hoy? Estas fiestas son un incordio**

**- Veo que habéis estudiado el guión –** se burló **– Ambos opináis igual**

**- Hombres! – **se quejó Alice – **Qué puedes esperar?**

Jasper y Edward les presentaron colegas, ex compañeros y conocidos además de sus parejas y acompañantes y bromearon y charlaron con bastantes de ellos.

Bella y Alice charlaban animadas con Siobham, la esposa de Liam Brennan, un abogado recién llegado de Nueva Jersey y Maggie Barnes, una abogada familiar que trabajaba en el bufete de Edward y Jasper.

La mano de Edward no había abandonado la cintura de Bella en la hora entera que había pasado desde que llegaran. De tanto en tanto movía sus dedos acariciándola haciéndola estremecer.

Algunas veces se había unido a la conversación de las chicas y aprovechaba esos momentos para acercarla a él instándola a recostarse contra su pecho.

Bella se sentía muy cómoda con él pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y el significado que podría tener para él.

Alice no perdía oportunidad para lanzarle miradas risueñas que sólo colaboraban para hacerla sonrojar.

Jasper se inclinó levemente hacia Edward, en un momento en que habían quedado los cuatro solos.

- **Royce King acaba de entrar acompañado de Tanya** – le susurró al oído para que no le escucharan las chicas que estaban enfrascadas en una conversación sobre Heidi y su deseo de convertir a Alice en su tía.

- **Qué hace aquí Royce King?** – preguntó evitando mirar hacia la puerta

**- Supongo que vendrá en lugar de su padre**

El padre de Royce King III era un juez retirado pero que había marcado un hito en las leyes de Seattle. Su hijo había comenzado la carrera de leyes pero no la había acabado y actualmente trabajaba como ayudante en el bufete de su padre.

Royce conocía a Edward desde hacía bastante tiempo y siempre habían tenido una relación cordial. Cuando éste comenzó a salir con Tanya, le preguntó a Edward si tenía alguna objeción en que él se viera con su ex mujer.

Nada más lejos. A Edward le importaba un pimiento con quien saliera Tanya, aunque lo lamentaba por Royce ya que tenía claro que con su carácter dócil sería un monigote en las manos de la autoritaria rubia.

De hecho estaba seguro que la presencia de Royce en la fiesta era gracias a la insistencia de Tanya, quien no perdía oportunidad de importunar a Edward donde fuera que lo pudiese encontrar.

Edward se acercó más a Bella y rodeó su cintura haciendo que su peso quedará completamente apoyado contra él.

**- De qué habláis? –** preguntó sobre el hombro de Bella haciéndola estremecer

- **Heidi quiere que yo sea su tía –** sonrió Alice petulante

**- Ah, sí? –** comentó Jasper abrazando a su prometida

**- Sí, quieren a Chelsea como su prima, así que eso te convierte a ti en tío también –** dijo besando el cuello de su prometido

**- Será un placer** – aceptó Jasper

Alice observó a Edward y con su sonrisa más pícara agregó

**- Ya te encontraremos a ti un lugar en la familia, hermanito**

Bella se ruborizó. Edward sonrió dándole un apretón contra él.

**- No te preocupes, Alice, ya me lo buscaré yo solito**

**- No dudo que lo harás –** concedió ésta mirando a Bella con una sonrisa cómplice

- **Qué bien! La familia reunida –** la estridente voz de Tanya resonó detrás de ellos

Alice bufó antes de moverse abriendo el círculo en el que ellos se encontraban hablando

**- Buenas noches –** saludó su acompañante claramente incómodo

**- Buenas noches, Royce –** saludaron Edward y Jasper **- Tanya**

Alice y Bella les dedicaron sendos movimientos de cabeza

**- No nos vas a presentar, Edward? –** dijo Tanya sin despegar la vista de Bella

**- Bella Swan. Tanya Denali –** dijo cortante

**- Encantada** – dijo Bella estirando la mano que la otra apretó con disgusto

**- Su mujer –** dijo la rubia

**- Ex mujer –** especificó él

**- Sólo un tecnicismo –** agregó ella

**- Para los abogados lo más importante son los tecnicismos, Tanya. Ya deberías saberlo –** dijo Alice con tono burlón

**- Qué tal, Alice? –** la saludó su ex cuñada girándose hacia ella – **Veo que sigues aún en Seattle. No te has cansado todavía de no hacer nada? – **retó refiriéndose a que Alice aún no había logrado poner en marcha la pastelería que estaba intentando montar desde que había decidido instalarse en Seattle

**- La verdad es que sí. No sé tú cómo te las apañas para llevar diez años así** – replicó la morena cortante

**- Qué tal tu padre, Royce? **– Jasper decidió cortar la conversación antes de que corriera sangre

**- Oh, bien – **contestó éste incómodo por la actitud de su pareja **– Retirado. Con todo lo que ello conlleva, ya sabes, pesca, jardinería, etc.**

**- Tu madre debe estar feliz de tenerlo al fin en casa**

**- Ya lo creo, aunque lo tiene un poco agobiado.**

**- Deberíamos ir a buscar nuestra mesa –** dijo Edward sonriéndole a Bella en cuanto ésta le miró

**- Sí, será lo mejor **– aceptó Alice y se despidieron de la pareja para ir a sentarse a la mesa que les habían designado para la cena

**- Lamento lo de Tanya** – se disculpó acercándose a Bella en cuanto estuvieron sentados

**- Oh, no, no te preocupes por mí. Yo espero no crearte problemas a ti**

**- A mí? Desde luego que no, nunca me crearías problemas** – le respondió tomándole la mano que descansaba en su regazo y llevándola a sus labios para besarle los nudillos

El sonrojo de Bella se intensificó. Maggie, que compartía mesa con ellos, se quejó.

**- Hey, dejad de hacer manitas frente a los solteros –** dijo y todos rieron frente a la cortedad que provocó en ambos

La cena fue muy amena y los compañeros de mesa eran divertidísimos. Compartieron algunos bailes intercambiando parejas y para cuando se marcharon Bella estaba agotada.

Tanya no volvió a acercárseles en lo que restaba de la noche, pero ambos podían sentir sus miradas clavándose en ellos como dagas.

Cuando llegaron a Bellevue, Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta de casa.

**- Quieres entrar?** – le ofreció tímida cuando abrió la puerta

**- Quiero –** reconoció – **Pero será mejor que me vaya –** susurró acariciando su mejilla con el revés de su mano

Bella se regocijó con el contacto e inconscientemente ladeó la cara para recostarla contra la mano de él.

La observó absorbiendo su belleza y su calidez y con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir se acercó a ella para deslizar la boca por su mandíbula y llevarla a sus labios.

La besó con delicadeza y ternura. Cuando ella se dejó ir y separó los labios, él los acarició con su lengua antes de separarse.

**- Hasta mañana –** susurró sobre su boca dejándola deseosa y excitada

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuevo Capi.<br>_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. _**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

- **Entonces te besó?** – preguntó Rosalie poniéndose crema solar sobre el plano vientre

Estaban tumbadas en el jardín disfrutando el sol de finales de mayo, mientras los niños chapoteaban en la piscina y Emmett cortaba el césped del jardín

- **Seguirás con mi jardín después?** – le preguntó a su hermano evadiendo la mirada inquisidora de su cuñada

**- No hago jardines, sólo corto el césped. Búscate otro para las flores**

**- Creo que me alcanza –** aceptó

**- No me evites** – le espetó Rose dándole un pellizco en el muslo

**- Hey! Me dejarás un morado**

**- Tienes intención de enseñarle los muslos a alguien? –** se burló la rubia

**- Desde luego que no**

**- Ya. Desde luego. Bueno, vas a decirme qué pasó?**

**- No pasó nada. Fuimos a la cena. Charlamos, bailamos, nos divertimos. Me trajo a casa y me dejó en la puerta. Eso es todo.**

**- No intentó nada?**

**- No –** respondió la otra sonrojándose

**- No te creo. Tendré que preguntarle a Alice.**

**- Está bien. Me besó. Pero eso fue todo.**

**- Te gustó? **– indagó

**- Mucho –** confesó

**- En qué habéis quedado?**

**- En nada.**

**- De verdad?**

**- De verdad** – confirmó

Ambas se quedaron en silencio dándole vueltas a la situación.

Un interrogatorio similar tenía lugar en el jardín de los Cullen en Kirkland.

**- Te gusta?**

**- Tal vez –** decía Edward hundiendo la brocha en el bote de pintura blanca que Alice sostenía en sus manos.

Después de comer, Esme los había convencido de que necesitaba que le dieran una mano de pintura a sus muebles de jardín.

Jasper estaba en la piscina con Chelsea enseñándole a nadar sin manguitos salvavidas.

**- No me sirve esa respuesta –** se quejó Alice

**- Qué esperas que te diga, Alice? Es guapísima, eso salta a la vista así que no hace falta que te confirme que yo lo he notado. Es simpática, inteligente y divertida. Tiene una hija deliciosa. Qué más esperas que diga?**

**- Realmente, nada –** sonrió su hermana – **Ya me ha quedado claro que te gusta, y sin tal vez.**

**- Pues, sí, me gusta. Pero no quiero apresurarme. Acabo de divorciarme y Tanya aún es un fastidio. Tiene una hija y no quiero arruinarlo por ir con prisas.**

**- Tienes razón, pero creo que tanto tú como ella os merecéis una oportunidad. Ambos lo habéis pasado muy mal en vuestras relaciones, sin dudas lo necesitáis.**

**- Quiero ir despacio, Alice. Y te rogaría que no interfirieras.**

**- No lo haré –** se quejó – **Pero la llamarás?**

**- Sí, la llamaré.**

.

Irina y Kate se habían reincorporado ese lunes así que la mañana había sido mucho más tranquila.

Bella estaba en el almacén comprobando con Angela la entrega que habían recibido del taller de confección. Finalmente habían terminado los cambios que había solicitado y al menos tenía la mitad de la colección de bebés lista para catalogar y colgar.

**- Bella –** la llamó Kate entrando en el almacén – **Ahí fuera hay un chico guapísimo que pregunta por ti **

**- Por mí?**

**- Sí – **confirmó la otra – **Un tal Edward –** dijo haciéndola ruborizar – **Pero si estás ocupada yo estaré encantada de atenderle**

**- Ya. Me imagino que sí – **se burló la jefa **– Aunque seguramente Garret tenga algo que decir al respecto**

**- No tiene por qué saberlo –** le guiñó la guapa rubia

Salió del almacén dejándole a sus risueñas empleadas la cinta métrica que colgaba de su cuello.

**- Edward, hola –** le saludó haciéndolo voltearse hacia ella luego de volver a colgar una pequeña percha que llevaba un vestido azul de corte princesa **– Qué te trae por aquí?**

**- Hola, Bella – **dijo éste inclinándose y dándole un rápido beso en los labios que la sorprendió **– Cómo estás?**

**- Muy bien, y tú?**

**- Bien. Espero que no estés muy ocupada. Estaba por aquí cerca y pensé que podía invitarte a comer.**

**- A comer? –** dijo dudosa

**- Sí, ya sabes, eso que suele hacer la gente al mediodía para coger fuerzas para continuar trabajando**

**- Sí, sé lo que es. Es que –** dudó** – en realidad acabamos de recibir la colección de bebés y tenemos bastante trabajo –** se disculpó

**- Nosotras nos encargaremos de eso –** la interrumpió Angela

Se volteó para encontrarse con sus tres empleadas que la miraban con atención desde el mostrador.

**- Sí, claro. Tú ve a comer –** agregó Kate **– Hoy no entra mucha gente así que podemos ocuparnos de la colección **

**- Ya, sí, pero...** – titubeó

**- Venga, compláceme –** insistió Edward y no se pudo resistir a su sonrisa torcida

**- De acuerdo, vamos** – aceptó **– Voy a buscar mi bolso** – dijo escapando por la puerta de personal luego de acribillar con la mirada a sus amigas

Las chicas lo miraban con curiosidad haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Bella las fulminó con la mirada cuando volvió y no pudieron más que reír incomodándolos aún más.

**- Qué planes tienes? –** le preguntó cuando salieron del local

**- Tú me guías. Seguro conoces algún buen lugar para comer**

**- Te gusta la comida tailandesa?**

**- Está bien para mí**

**- De acuerdo –** dijo guiándolo hasta el restaurant Thai Ginger

**- Así que estabas por aquí cerca? –** inquirió cuando se encontraron sentados en uno de los reservados después de haber hecho su pedido

**- Algo así –** le contestó con ligero nerviosismo

**- Algo así?**

**- Sí. Luego de decidir invitarte a comer me encontré que estaba por aquí cerca** – confesó haciéndola reír

**- Ah, ok**

**- El bufete está en la Smith Tower, no es que me quede muy lejos, y de todas formas tenía que salir a comer**

**- Sí, supongo que también es verdad**

Comieron charlando sobre el fin de semana y Edward se encontró ansiando ver a la pequeña Heidi. Fue una comida amistosa y no hablaron sobre ellos, su relación o a dónde esperaban que los llevase, aunque ninguno de los dos podía evitar pensar en las ganas de estar juntos que sentían.

Edward acompañó a Bella hasta la boutique invitándola para comer al día siguiente. Y así quedaron de acuerdo en que Bella le recogería a él en el bufete.

Cual dos adolescentes, de pie en la puerta del local se despidieron. Bella se volteó para entrar cuando él la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

**- Lo siento** – le susurró – **pero no puedo evitarlo –** agregó besándola con ternura y pasión

La tomó desprevenida y separó sus labios con un jadeo. Edward aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca de ella y comenzar una danza sensual y erótica entre sus bocas.

Se le debilitaron las piernas y tuvo que aferrarse a él apoyando las manos en el amplio pecho del hombre. Pudo sentir el calor y la firmeza de sus pectorales a través de la delgada tela de su camisa y se entregó a él completamente perdida.

Cuando por fin se separó de ella jadeante, la sostuvo para permitir que ella recuperara el equilibrio perdido.

**- Te veo mañana** – le dijo contra el oído haciéndola erizar con su dulce aliento sobre el cuello

**- Hasta mañana –** le respondió con un hilo de voz

Entró en la tienda completamente aturdida para encontrarse con sus tres empleadas risueñas y mirando hacia la puerta, escondidas tras el escaparate.

**- Wow –** rió Angela

**- Sí, wow –** coincidió Kate risueña

**- A ver si me consigues uno parecido, allí donde encontraste a éste –** agregó Irina que seguía sin pareja un año después de haberse separado de Laurent, su ex marido francés

- **Podríais volver al trabajo?** – les replicó con fingida indignación

**- Desde luego que sí, jefa –** agregó Angela – **pero no te salvarás de contarnos todo sobre ese bombón.**

.

**- Hey, te estuve buscando para ir a comer** – dijo Jasper entrando en su despacho – **Quería discutir contigo el tema de Jason Jenks**

**- Fui a comer con Bella** – informó con soltura – **Qué novedades hay sobre Jenks?**

Jasper lo miró con ojos desorbitados

**- Sí, claro, y crees que vas a escaparte tan fácil. Venga, cuéntame, cómo es que comiste con Bella?**

**- Así de simple. La fui a buscar al Pacific y comimos juntos, nada más. Dime de Jenks**

**- No. No te creo. Cuéntamelo o tendré que decírselo a Alice para que te someta al tercer grado y sabes que a ella no te le escaparás**

Edward no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

**- De verdad, no hay más. Tenía ganas de verla, salí pronto y me fui a su tienda a ver si estaba allí. Estaba y la invité a comer. Comimos en el Thai Ginger. Charlamos, quedamos para comer juntos mañana, la besé y nada más.**

**- Ja, me daré por satisfecho aunque sabes que con tu hermana deberías profundizar la explicación de "la besé". Pero para mí está bien así. Te gusta? Vas en serio con ella?**

**- Me gusta mucho y sí, intento ir en serio.**

**- Me alegro por ti, hermano. Ahora, Jason Jenks es un cabrón y será difícil que su mujer no le saque hasta los calzones. **

Jasper cambió de tema con una facilidad asombrosa y pronto se encontraron sumergidos en la demanda de divorcio que le había interpuesto su mujer a Jason Jenks, el importante empresario informático.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. <em>**

**_Capi nuevo para el fin de semana.  
><em>**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Estaba nerviosa cuando la recepcionista la hizo pasar al despacho de Edward.

Edward había tenido una reunión imprevista pero había dejado indicaciones de que la hicieran esperarlo.

Deambuló por el despacho admirando las vistas de la ciudad, luego de curiosear la variedad de portarretratos que Edward tenía esparcidas por las estanterías.

Una foto de Edward con Chelsea dominaba el escritorio. Repartidas en las estanterías había fotos de él, sus padres, Alice y Jasper.

Era un despacho claramente masculino pero estos detalles le daban calidez.

**- No, Edward, lo siento. Que le defienda Mike –** se quejaba Maggie cuando entraron en el despacho

**- Maggie tú eres la mejor**

**- Pero ese tío es un cabrón, no puedo hacerlo**

**- Y tu profesionalidad?**

**- Lo siento, pero me toca muy de cerca**

Bella se giró para observarlos cuando Edward reparó en su presencia.

**- Bella, hola** – la saludó acercándose a ella para rozar sus labios con los de ella – **Espero que no lleves mucho esperando.**

**- Oh, no, no mucho, acabo de llegar –** le contestó sonrojada por el gesto de Edward

**- Hola, Bella –** le saludó la abogada sonriendo con simpatía

**- Buenos días, Maggie. Puedo esperarte fuera –** le dijo a Edward haciendo ademán de salir del despacho

**- No, no te preocupes. Ya hemos acabado.**

**- Ni lo sueñes –** rió Maggie – **No hemos acabado, ni cerca. Pero podéis iros a comer y luego seguiremos esta conversación –** dijo saliendo del despacho

**- Lo harás, Maggie Barners. El caso es tuyo – **le gritó riendo mientras la otra se escabullía risueña

**- Problemas? –** indagó Bella mientras Edward se acercaba a su escritorio para dejar las carpetas que llevaba

**- No. Quiero que Maggie se encargue de un divorcio, pero el tío es un cabrón infiel y ella se resiste a representarle –** explicó acercándose a ella para rodear su cintura y acercarla a él –** El ex marido de Maggie le fue infiel durante años y ella no se cree capaz de defender a alguien así.**

**- Podéis negaros a representarle?**

**- Podríamos rechazar el caso** – dijo acercándose a ella para besarle el cuello con un gesto íntimo que la envaró – **Pero perderíamos mucho dinero**

Edward acarició su espalda para suavizar la repentina rigidez del cuerpo de Bella a la vez que recorría su cuello y su mandíbula con los labios antes de reclamar su boca en un beso incendiario.

Las manos de Edward se movieron sobre su cuerpo ansiosas y Bella no pudo más que apretarse contra él.

Sintió claramente su erección apretarse contra su vientre e intentó separarse. Edward la cogió por la cintura impidiéndole alejarse.

**- Shh, no te vayas** – susurró

**- Creo que vamos muy rápido** – se excusó ella

**- No lo creo, sólo nos estamos besando**

**- Yo creo que hay algo más –** se burló haciéndolo reír

**- Nada que no pueda controlar –** se carcajeó Edward separándose de ella finalmente – **Venga, vámonos a comer. Te apetece comer mariscos?**

**- Me encantaría**

**- Perfecto. Hay un restaurant excelente en el Waterfront Park**

**- Sí, lo conozco –** concedió

**- Pues allí vamos –** dijo empujándola hacia la puerta sin quitar la mano de su espalda

Comieron juntos cada día de esa semana y de la siguiente, turnándose en quién recogía a quién.

El segundo viernes a mediodía cuando Edward llegó a la boutique, Angela lo hizo pasar al despacho que Bella tenía en la parte trasera de la tienda.

**- Toc, toc –** se anunció al entrar

Bella estaba al teléfono y le hizo señas para que entrara y se sentara. Edward entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó frente a ella esperando que acabara su conversación.

No le asombró ver la ingente cantidad de fotos que Bella tenía allí. Una hermosa foto suya con Heidi estaba sobre la mesa. Pero en la cartelera de corcho de la pared del fondo, junto a dibujos de diseños había varias fotos de la niña, de los sobrinos de Bella, de ella misma con su hermano y su cuñada, y una foto de su padre con un pequeño bebé que adivinó sería Heidi recién nacida.

**- Hola** – susurró ella cuando cortó la llamada **– Cómo estás?**

**- Bien. Cansado. Tú qué tal?**

**- Exhausta también. Tienes hambre?**

**- De comida, no mucha –** dijo él sugerente levantándose para acercarse a ella

Tomó su mano y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie entre sus piernas cuando se apoyó sobre la mesa

**- Y entonces de qué?** – respondió seductora recorriendo su pecho con los dedos

**- Adivínalo –** le dijo deslizando la lengua por su cuello

Habían estado las últimas dos semanas manteniendo ese tipo de contacto y ambos eran conscientes de haberse sumido en una ola de placer y ansiedad que en cualquier momento estallaría empapándolos de necesidad.

Bella llevó las manos a sus cabellos y enredó sus dedos en ellos. Se arqueó para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello y su clavícula. Las manos de Edward tiraron de los faldones de su blusa para sacarlos por fuera de la falda de tubo.

Sin dejar de lamer su cuello desabotonó la camisa para exponer a él sus pechos cubiertos por el encaje azul de su sujetador.

Bajó la boca besando el valle de sus pechos. Pasó la lengua por encima del sujetador haciéndola jadear y empujar su pelvis contra él.

La sostuvo por la cintura pegada a él mientras con su otra mano movía la tela para liberar un pecho que se movió sugerente frente a él.

Se introdujo en la boca el pezón y comenzó a chuparlo con fruición.

- **Ah, Edward...** – gimió Bella excitada como nunca lo había estado

Edward metió la mano bajo su falda y recorrió la parte posterior de sus piernas hasta alcanzar sus glúteos desnudos bajo el diminuto tanga.

Coló un dedo bajo la tira de encaje y acarició los cerrados labios que protegían su vagina.

**- Bella? –** la tímida voz de Angela tras la puerta la sobresaltó **– Tienes un minuto?**

**- Un momento, Ang –** respondió nerviosa separándose de Edward que bajó su falda a la vez que ella ponía el sujetador en su lugar y abotonaba su camisa

Sus mejillas ardían cuando le dijo a Angela que entrara, después de sentarse en su lugar.

Edward se paró mirando la cartelera, de espaldas a la puerta, para evitarle a Angela la visión de su dolorosa erección bajo los pantalones.

**- Lo siento. No quería molestar –** se disculpaba Angela con la vista en sus zapatos y completamente colorada

- **No pasa nada, Ang. Está todo bien. – **respondió Bella con una calma que no sentía.

Angela al fin se marchó, después de solucionar unas dudas que le habían planteado desde el taller de confección.

**- No preguntaré en qué nos habíamos quedado** – susurró Edward a sus espaldas soplando sobre su cuello

**- Mejor que no lo hagas** – sonrió Bella levantándose para coger su bolso **– Venga, vamos a comer**

Comieron en un restaurant de sándwiches y ensaladas en el mismo centro comercial.

**- Este fin de semana me quedaré con Chelsea** – le informó Edward sentado frente a su sándwich de pavo

**- Ah, sí?**

**- Sí. Jasper y Alice saldrán de la ciudad. En realidad necesitan un poco de intimidad, Chelsea no está llevando muy bien la relación de Jasper con Alice. Yo adoro a esa niña y me encanta estar con ella y a ella conmigo, así que pasaremos juntos el fin de semana.**

Bella lo observaba encantada. Ese hombre era todo lo que una mujer podía desear. Él levantó la vista para encontrarla observándolo embelesada

**- Qué? –** preguntó nervioso ante su escrutadora mirada

- **Nada –** sonrió – **Me encanta la relación que tienes con Chelsea. Amas a esa niña.**

**- Me gustan los niños –** confesó – **Jasper y yo ya éramos íntimos cuando Chelsea nació. Es como una hija para mí.**

**- Me encanta –** dijo ella cogiendo su mano sobre la mesa

**- Siempre he querido tener hijos –** declaró vergonzoso sin observarla – **Mi relación con Tanya era un desastre, lo fue desde que nos casamos, pero yo seguía con ella porque quería tener una familia y estúpidamente pensaba que tal vez si teníamos hijos nuestra relación mejoraría. Me divorcié de ella cuando me enteré que se había practicado un aborto –** levantó la mirada llorosa hacia Bella

**- Lo lamento mucho, Edward**

**- Es duro pensar que mató a mi hijo –** una lágrima solitaria se escapó y rodó por su mejilla

**- Lo siento mucho – **dijo secando el rastro húmedo de su rostro

**- Nunca podré perdonárselo**

Comieron en silencio, y en silencio abandonaron el restaurant para caminar pensativos por la terraza exterior del centro comercial.

Finalmente se recostaron contra la balaustrada de la terraza. Fue entonces cuando después de seis años, Bella sintió la necesidad de desnudar su alma.

**- El padre de Heidi intentó convencerme de que debía abortar** – dijo recostada contra el pecho de Edward

Él la rodeaba con sus brazos, llevó la mano a su mejilla acariciándola en silencio esperando que continuara hablando.

**- Era una niña, entonces, y tenía pánico. Él y yo sabíamos que Renée no lo aceptaría y así fue. Me dio una patada cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Aunque tuvieron que pasar siete meses para que al fin lo notara. Siete meses tardó en ver a su hija adolescente y darse cuenta que estaba embarazada.**

**- Lo siento mucho, Bella. Esa mujer no se merecía ser madre.**

**- Pero yo...** – sollozó - **En algún momento creí que finalmente abortaría. Odio haber sido esa persona capaz de considerarlo.** – reconoció avergonzada **– Tal vez soy más parecida a Tanya de lo que me gustaría.**

**- No puedes compararte con Tanya, Bells**

**- Fui a la clínica –** dijo en voz muy baja temerosa de generar su rechazo **– Fui a la clínica a practicarme un aborto. Pero no pude hacerlo. En el último momento no pude hacerlo. Lo siento, Edward. – **dijo intentando separarse de él segura de estarlo decepcionando

**- No, cariño –** dijo él tirando de ella para volver a rodearla con sus brazos – **No lo sientas. No lo hiciste, Bella. Tenías todo en contra y no lo hiciste. Eras una niña. Estabas sola. Sabías que tenías todo en contra y aún así decidiste tener a tu bebé.**

**- Pero en un momento estuve segura de que lo haría. No sabes lo mal que me siento cuando pienso en lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a mi bebé. –** escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward y rompió en llanto.

Edward la abrazaba acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla.

**- Tranquila, cariño**

**- No podría vivir sin Heidi. Y cuando recuerdo lo que estuve a punto de hacer...**

**- Shh, tranquila, preciosa –** la reconfortó – **Tuviste un momento de debilidad, pero no cuenta, cariño, no cuenta porque fuiste capaz de dejar todo para tener a tu niña. No te importó saber que el padre no la quería ni te ayudaría. No te importó tener la certeza de que tu madre se desentendería de ti y te dejaría tirada en el momento más importante de tu vida. Aún sabiéndolo, decidiste arriesgarte y tenerla. Eso es lo que cuenta, cariño. Eso y que ahora tienes la niña más hermosa que pudieras imaginar. No importa lo que estuviste a punto de hacer, Bella, importa lo que hiciste y todo lo que has hecho desde entonces para darle una buena vida a tu hija, una vida feliz.**

Levantó su rostro para mirarla

**- Heidi te ama y tú la amas a ella. Ella es feliz, y eso es gracias a ti. Eres la mejor madre del mundo, Bella. Nunca serías como tu madre. Nunca serías como Tanya.**

**- No podría haberlo hecho sin mi padre, Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos hicieron todo por mí.**

**- Tuviste mucha suerte de tener a tu familia. **

**- Sí, la tuve. Aunque siempre me lamenté por haberlos defraudado. Mi padre quería que yo fuera a la universidad. Embarazarme a los diecisiete fue como decirle que era igual a Renée.**

**- Nunca fuiste ni nunca serás siquiera parecida a Renée** – lo miró necesitada de sus palabras – **No te fustigues, cariño. No te pareces en nada a Renée. Eras una buena chica, Bella, siempre lo fuiste. Pero sobre todo eres una buena madre. La mejor.**

Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla y calmó, con ese gesto, todos sus temores.

**- Te amo, Bella** – confesó después de tres semanas de preguntarse si realmente podría volver a enamorarse **– Hace días que lo sospechaba pero me acabo de dar cuenta que te amo.**– repitió besándola nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_No olvidéis: Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**- Qué tal si invitas a ese noviete tuyo a comer mañana con nosotros?**

**- No es mi noviete –** discutió

**- Lo que sea –** replicó Rosalie moviendo la mano despectiva – **A tu hermano le encantaría conocer al chico que hace suspirar a su hermana**

**- Sí, seguro. Y a mi cuñada no le gustaría?**

**- Oh, tu cuñada estaría encantada** – sonrió sacándole la lengua – **Venga, será algo informal, unas hamburguesas en el jardín, nada más. Disfrutar el calor anormal de Seattle.**

**- De acuerdo, le invitaré.** – aceptó finalmente

Cuando Heidi se durmió y después de tomar un baño de espuma que hacía semanas que se venía prometiendo, se tumbó en su cama y marcó el número de Edward.

_**- Bella?**_

**- Hola, Edward**

_**- Bella, cariño. No esperaba que me llamaras**_

**- Interrumpo?**

_**- No. Todo lo contrario. Chelsea acaba de dormirse y yo me había tumbado en el sofá para ver un poco la televisión.**_

**- Cómo va con Chelsea?**

_**- Bien. Jasper la dejó en casa sobre las 8. Cenamos y jugamos a la play y ahora se acaba de dormir. Vosotras cómo estáis?**_

**- Bien. Heidi se durmió hace ya un rato y yo acabo de tomar un baño delicioso.**

_**- Mmm, qué ganas de acompañarte! – **_ronroneó

**- Algún día –** prometió vergonzosa

_**- Te tomaré la palabra**_

**- Ok. Te llamaba para invitaros mañana si queréis venir a comer con nosotros. Emmett hará unas hamburguesas en el jardín y pensé que tal vez podríais venir** – invitó tímidamente

_**- De verdad? Sería genial**_

**- Así verás a Emmett nuevamente y seguro que Chelsea se divertirá**

_**- Me encantaría**_ – dijo son seguridad _**– pero... tú estás segura?**_

**- Sí, por supuesto, por qué lo dudas?**

_**- No sé, cariño. A mí me encantaría pero no sé, tal vez quieras esperar un poco más para presentarme a tu hija de esa manera...**_

**- Oh, entiendo. Crees que no te sentirás cómodo con Heidi?**

_**- Desde luego que me sentiré cómodo. Me encanta Heidi y lo sabes. Pero creo que tal vez tú no estés segura de nosotros como para presentarme con ella como tu novio**_

**- Confío en ti, Edward. Sé que nunca lastimarías a Heidi**

_**- Puedes estar segura de eso**_

**- Entonces por mí está bien**

_**- Pues nos veremos mañana**_

**- Te esperaré**

_**- Hasta mañana, cielo. Te amo.**_

**- Hasta mañana, Ed – **le saludó vergonzosa por no sentirse aún lo suficientemente confiada como para confesarle su amor

Edward llegó pasado el mediodía acompañado por una Chelsea exultante. Heidi saltó a sus brazos regocijándolo antes de llevarse a Chelsea corriendo para reunirse con sus adorados primos.

**- Hola** – susurró contra los labios de su chica cuando las niñas hubieron desaparecido

La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para profundizar el beso. Bella rodeó su cuello y se apretó contra él

**- Cuando dejéis de hacer eso, Bella, me podrás traer el pan para tostarlo? –** dijo Emmett con voz despreocupada desde la puerta de la cocina

Se separaron riendo nerviosos y divertidos

**- Edward, Emmett –** les presentó – **Estoy segura que os recordáis** – dijo alejándose para coger la cesta del pan

**- Hola, Emmett –** le saludó Edward estirando su mano para estrecharla con la del otro – **Es bueno verte después de tantos años**

**- Lo mismo digo, Edward. Cómo estás?**

**- Bien, muy bien, gracias. Y gracias también por invitarnos.**

**- Venga, entra. Ya era hora de que mi hermanita me presentara a su novio para que no pareciera una relación clandestina **– se burló el otro ganándose un pequeño cachete de parte de su hermana

Pasaron una tarde muy amena. Edward les había caído muy bien a todos y en poco tiempo ya era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

A última hora de la tarde Heidi y Chelsea jugaban con sus muñecas en la habitación de Heidi, luego de cenar con pizza y refrescos.

Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido con sus pequeños a cenar a casa de los padres de Rose, que les habían hecho una invitación de última hora.

Edward y Bella se besaban en el sofá del salón.

**- Me encanta besarte –** susurraba Edward deslizando la lengua por el cuello de su novia

**- Mmm, me encanta que lo hagas –** dijo empujándolo hasta dejarlo recostado sobre el sofá

Se tumbó sobre él y su sexo húmedo chocó contra la erección del hombre. Se restregó levemente contra él arrancándole un jadeo.

Edward llevó las manos a los glúteos de la chica y la apretó contra sus ingles.

**- Nena, tengo que hacerte el amor** – murmuró **– Te deseo tanto... **

**- Y yo te deseo a ti, Edward – **contestó metiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos para tocar su miembro que chocaba contra la tela de sus vaqueros

**- Por favor, no me toques así** – rogó

**- Pensé que te gustaba...**

**- Me gusta. Demasiado. Las niñas pueden bajar en cualquier momento**

**- Tienes razón –** aceptó – **Te deseo, Edward –** confesó separándose de él para quedar sentada en el sofá

**- Y yo, preciosa, no sabes cuánto**

Se sentó a su lado y le bajó la camiseta de tirantes para dejar a la vista su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza para coger con sus labios el rosado pezón.

Con ansias besó y succionó el pezón y la aureola. Bella le sostenía la cabeza apretándola contra ella. Apretaba las piernas para calmar el húmedo ardor que estaba comenzando a quemarla.

Gimió cuando él dio un pequeño mordisco en su pecho. Edward la soltó separándose mientras inspiraba con dificultad buscando oxígeno.

**- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya –** gruñó escondiendo el rostro en su pelo a la vez que le acomodaba la camiseta para esconder el turgente pecho

**- Sí, creo que tal vez sea lo mejor –** ronroneó ella a su vez arrancándole una risotada

Las niñas se habían dormido viendo televisión en la habitación de Heidi. Edward levantó a Chelsea en brazos y se marchó.

**- Hola** – saludó Jasper el lunes por la mañana entrando en el despacho de su amigo

**- Hey, Jasper, y entonces, qué tal el fin de semana romántico?**

Jasper había recogido a Chelsea de casa de Edward el día anterior, pero no habían tenido mucho tiempo de comentar el fin de semana.

**- Muy bien. Realmente nos hacía falta, aunque dos días no dan para mucho.**

**- Ya lo creo**

**- Y sabes qué? –** Edward lo miró interrogante **– Esta mañana cuando llevaba a Chelsea al colegio me contó lo que habéis hecho el fin de semana**

**- Lo imagino** – dijo escondiendo la mirada de los escrutadores ojos de su amigo

**- Y tú no vas a contarme nada?**

**- Qué quieres saber? –** dijo resignado

**- Vais en serio, entonces?**

**- Completamente**

**- Me alegra, hermano, es una buena chica**

**- Dios, Jasper –** dijo pasándose las manos por su ya desordenado cabello – **Me siento como un adolescente. Me tiene loco, nunca me había sentido así**

**- Enamorado?**

**- Hasta el tuétano**

**- Y ella?**

**- Espero que también**

**- Esperas que también? Entonces no ha habido grandes declaraciones?**

**- No de su parte**

**- Y tú cómo te sientes a ese respecto?**

**- No lo sé. No te negaré que estoy deseando que me diga que me ama, pero por otra parte no me molesta que espere a estar segura. Su vida no ha sido fácil y sin dudas que sus relaciones de pareja no han sido mejores**

**- Te refieres al padre de Heidi? **

**- Sí. No me ha hablado mucho de él. Sólo sé que fue un cretino. Y evidentemente le hizo mucho daño. **

**- Crees que siga enamorada de él? –** preguntó su amigo curioso

**- No. En absoluto. Pero sin dudas le cuesta confiar en los hombres.**

**- Tú eres un tío confiable**

**- Ella no tiene por qué saberlo o estar segura de ello. Sólo me la podré ganar con tiempo y demostrándole que puede confiar en mí. Ahora necesito pedirte un favor**

**- Lo que quieras – **concedió Jasper

**- Necesito que invitéis a Heidi a pasar la noche en vuestra casa**

**- Cuándo? – **preguntó Jasper con sorpresa** – Por qué?**

**- Cuando os vaya bien. Necesito una noche a solas con Bella.**

**- Oh, entiendo – **dijo comprensivo** – Dalo por hecho – **sonrió **– Alice estará más que encantada. Y evidentemente, te lo debemos.**

Por la tarde Bella lo llamó y le dijo que Alice había invitado a Heidi a dormir en su casa para jugar con Chelsea ese viernes, y no pudo más que sonreír.

Fue entonces que le dijo para cenar juntos y no pudo evitar excitarse por la anticipación, cuando ella aceptó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**- A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?** – le preguntaba contra su cuello haciéndola erizar

**- El restaurant queda al lado de tu departamento, no tienes que irme a recoger. Iré en mi coche.**

Habían comido juntos como ya era habitual y Edward la había acompañado de vuelta a la boutique.

Estaban en el despacho de Bella.

Edward, de pie contra el escritorio. Bella entre sus piernas, dejándose abrazar y acariciar.

**- Puedo ir a recogerte, quiero hacerlo. –** murmuró contra su piel dejando suaves besos

**- Sé que puedes, pero no hace falta. Iré a tu casa después de que Alice recoja a Heidi.**

**- No imaginas las ganas que tengo de que vengas a mi casa** – ronroneó apretándola contra él para dejarla sentir su erección -** Pero quiero recogerte. Es una cita, déjame ser un caballero.**

**- De acuerdo, como quieras. –** sonrió restregándose contra él un instante antes de separarse y darle un casto beso en los labios **– Venga, vamos**

Cogió su bolso y las llaves de su coche y salió con él tirando de su mano.

**- No es justo que hagas que tus empleadas vean la tensión de mis pantalones** – le dijo en el oído risueño **– Pensarán que soy un salido**

**- Seguro que ya lo piensan –** se burló ella

Saludó a sus empleadas y se marcharon al parking del centro comercial. Edward había ido hasta allí andando así que subieron al coche de Bella y lo llevó hasta el edificio del bufete.

**- Pasaré por ti a las 7** – dijo besándola antes de bajar del coche

No fue capaz de trabajar lo que quedaba de la tarde. Llevaba toda la semana planeando la cita de ese viernes y se sentía realmente excitado.

Sin dudas esa noche harían el amor y llevaba casi un mes esperándolo.

Algunos días creía que iba a explotar. Siquiera se había masturbado desde que había empezado a salir con Bella y temía que sus testículos se volvieran azules.

Por otra parte, pensaba, tal vez sería conveniente que se descargase en la ducha esa tarde o no duraría dentro de Bella más que dos minutos. Algo en él se resistía a hacerlo. Estaba decidido a hacerlo con ella. Nada más.

De momento, se dijo, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el trabajo. Cuando vio que eso era imposible, se despidió de Renata, su secretaria, que lo miró como si pensara que estaba enfermo por irse tan temprano, y se marchó.

**- Y falta mucho para que venga Alice? –** preguntó Heidi por enésima vez

**- Un poco aún** – respondió también por enésima vez mientras guardaba el pijama de la niña en su pequeña maleta de las Bratz

**- Y qué vamos a hacer en su casa?**

**- No lo sé, cariño. Podréis jugar con Chelsea, tal vez veáis una película. **

**- Puedo llevar mis películas de princesas?**

**- Supongo que sí. Le preguntaremos a Alice y a Chelsea cuando lleguen, de acuerdo?**

**- De acuerdo –** aceptó la niña nerviosa – **Y tú vas a echarme de menos?**

**- Siempre te echo de menos, cielo**

**- Y no te pone triste quedarte sola en casa**

**- No, porque tú estarás feliz y ya sabes... –** dijo mirando a su hija con cariño

**- Si yo soy feliz tú eres feliz** – completó la chiquilla repitiendo las palabras que su madre siempre decía – **Quieres que te deje una peli para que puedas ver y no te aburras?**

**- No hace falta, cariño. En realidad yo también voy a salir hoy** – confesó

La pequeña la miró con sorpresa y desilusión a la vez.

**- Y a dónde vas a ir?**

**- Edward me invitó a ir a cenar**

**- Ah. Y yo no puedo ir con vosotros? A mí me gusta cenar fuera.**

**- Oh, cielo, es que vas a divertirte mucho más con Chelsea y Alice. Nosotros sólo iremos a cenar, no veremos ninguna película ni estaremos en casa para jugar** – intentó conformarle **– Además estoy segura de que Edward no me llevará a ningún lugar divertido para cenar**

**- No vas a McDonald's? –** preguntó con estupefacción ya que para Heidi el concepto de cenar fuera era ir a McDonald's y comer hamburguesas con patatas fritas

**- Oh, no. No lo creo**

**- Oh, vale –** aceptó convencida de que su plan era mucho más divertido – **Pero si un día te lleva a McDonald's yo puedo ir?**

**- Desde luego que sí, cielo, te prometo que cuando Edward me invite allí tú vendrás también.**

**- Vale –** dijo antes de correr a la puerta donde ya habían escuchado el timbre

.

**- Hola, cariño –** saludó Alice cuando Heidi abrió la puerta después de gritar preguntando quién era

**- Hola –** contestó ésta abrazando a Chelsea y tirando de ella para subir a su habitación

**- Hola, Alice –** saludó Bella cuando bajó **– Un café? –** ofreció y se dirigieron a la cocina

**- A qué hora pasará por ti?** – preguntó curiosa la morena

**- A las 7** – aún tenía dos horas para prepararse

**- Ya sabes dónde iréis?**

**- Sí, vamos al Toulouse**

**- Wow, restaurant francés. Sí que se está trabajando esta cita** – se burló Alice – **Y qué te pondrás?**

**- Ropa –** contestó tajante

**- Lo imaginé. Aunque estoy segura de que la intención de mi hermano es de dejarte sin ella –** se rió la otra ruborizándola – **creo que es conveniente que la lleves.**

**- Tonta –** dijo sacándole la lengua

**- Te ayudaré a vestirte**

**- No hace falta. Aprendí a hacerlo sola cuando tenía 6.**

**- Pero seguro que no tan bien como si yo te ayudara**

**- Tú quieres estar aquí cuando Edward venga por mí - **le acusó

**- No lo dudes**

**- No. Le incomodarás.**

**- Yo? –** dijo con fingida indignación

**- Y a mí también.**

**- Ok, me iré pronto si me enseñas lo que llevarás y prometes llamarme mañana y contarme qué tal.**

**- Puedes preguntárselo a él. Es tu hermano.**

**- Ya, pero los hombres no tienen ni la mitad de gracia que nosotras para los detalles.**

**- Ok –** aceptó aunque a desgana, pero sabía que sería la única forma de que Alice se fuera pronto

Se echó un último vistazo al espejo de la entrada. Edward acababa de llamar al timbre.

Siguiendo el consejo de Alice se había hecho un recogido que dejaba completamente expuesto su fino cuello.

Llevaba un vestido verde con escote halter y la espalda desnuda. No llevaba sujetador pero sus pechos pequeños y erguidos no lo necesitaban. Cogió su pashmina y su pequeño bolso e inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Edward estaba de pie al otro lado. Vestía un traje gris marengo con camisa y corbata oscuras.

Ya le había visto de traje muchas veces, pero verlo vestido así para salir con ella y no para ir a trabajar al bufete, lo hacía lucir particularmente sexy.

**- Hola** – susurró al verla –** Estás preciosa**

**- Gracias. Tú también. – **sonrió

Edward se adentró un momento sólo para estrecharla entre sus brazos y borrar todo el carmín de sus labios con un beso necesitado.

**- Mmm – **dijo cuando se separó – **Si no me detienes creo que perderemos la reserva** – rozó su cuello desnudo al hablar y su aliento tibio la hizo estremecer

**- Mmm, y estaría muy mal perder esa reserva...**

**- A mí no me importaría –** agregó Edward ahuecando las manos sobre sus glúteos a través de la seda del vestido

**- Suena tentador –** aceptó ella – **Pero no me he puesto este bonito vestido para llevarlo dentro de casa**

**- Ok** – suspiró **– Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos y luzcamos este bonito vestido **

Se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta su coche.

Cenaron una deliciosa combinación de ensaladas y mariscos. Ambos se habían sentido muy cómodos durante la cena pero al acercarse el fin de la misma, crecía en ellos por igual, un patente nerviosismo provocado por la anticipación de lo que, aún sin hablarlo, ambos intuían que sucedería a continuación.

Cuando finalmente el volvo aparcó frente a la casa de Bellevue, tanto Edward como Bella esperaban lo mismo, pero ninguno se atrevía a poner en palabras sus deseos.

**- Bueno –** dijo Edward finalmente para romper el tenso silencio – **Aquí estamos**

**- Sí – **susurró Bella como única respuesta

Resignado a que Bella no estuviese preparada para dar el siguiente paso en su relación, Edward bajó del coche y lo rodeó para dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a la chica a bajar del coche.

Tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta la puerta de la casa.

**- Hasta mañana –** se despidió suavemente cuando Bella se volteó hacia él después de abrir la puerta de calle

Se inclinó contra ella tomando el femenino rostro entre sus manos, posó con delicadeza los labios en los de ella y la besó con suave ternura.

Bella gimió recostándose contra él. Edward rodeó la estrecha cintura con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

**- Te gustaría entrar? –** susurró ella cuando él se alejó

**- Me encantaría –** le confesó – **pero sólo si tú estás segura –** dijo dándole la opción a rechazarle

- **Estoy segura –** admitió entrando en la casa con él detrás suyo

Se la veía nerviosa y fuera de lugar cuando dejó su bolso y su abrigo colgados del perchero.

Edward la abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello.

**- Ahora es cuando me ofreces algo de beber, -** susurró en su oído – **yo digo que no y comenzamos a besarnos hasta quedarnos sin aliento. **

**- Eso es lo que sucederá? – **se burló ella girándose entre sus brazos para rodear su cuello enredando sus dedos en el corto cabello cobrizo

**- Ajá. Todo desembocará en que haremos el amor de la forma que venimos deseándolo desde hace un mes.**

**- Debo confesar que no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas.**

**- Mejor así. El tema es que, cuando estoy contigo, no tengo suficiente control para alargar demasiado esos preliminares.**

**- Y qué sugieres, entonces?**

**- Que me hagas pasar a tu habitación y me permitas hacerte el amor.**

**- Vamos a la habitación, entonces –** ofreció después de carcajearse y tomó su mano para guiarlo hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sé que esperábais un capi más caliente, lo siento, quizás el próximo.<em>**

**_Igual si llegamos a los 30 reviews para este capi actualizo antes del lunes.  
><em>**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Besitos y buen finde!  
><em>**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

No había mentido cuando había reconocido no tener experiencia.

James se había ocupado de todo sin siquiera pedir su opinión o esperar su ofrecimiento. Y ella se había dejado guiar. Era una niña en aquel entonces y nadie le había hablado jamás sobre cómo llevar ningún tipo de relación con un hombre.

Su madre, su referencia, había llevado las relaciones con los hombres de una forma que a Bella la disgustaba por lo que no quería copiar nada del comportamiento de aquella.

Por su parte, Jacob se había lanzado sobre ella las pocas veces que Bella había accedido a ir a su casa. Y él había intentado hacerse cargo de cómo, dónde y cuándo tendrían lugar sus relaciones sexuales, las cuales, por otra parte, nunca llegaron a concretarse.

Pero Edward era completamente diferente a todo lo que era conocido para ella. Él no daba por hecho que dormirían juntos ni se mostraba molesto si los planes de ella no coincidían con los suyos. Por el contrario sabía que podría negarse en cualquier momento y él no se lo tomaría a mal ni intentaría coaccionarla.

Pero era justamente con él, con la única persona que era ella quien deseaba hacer el amor, y no para evitar que la dejara, como había sido con James o porque fuera lo "normal", como había dicho Jacob.

La habitación de Bella era amplia y cómoda. Estaba pintada de un color blanco hielo con cortinas de color vainilla. En el centro una cama bastante amplia cubierta por un edredón vainilla donde descansaban varios cojines en distintos tonos de rojo.

Edward la giró de frente a él cuando entraron en la habitación y la rodeó con sus brazos para calmarla cuando notó lo tensa que estaba.

**- Hey, cariño, estás bien?** – preguntó en voz muy baja

**- Estoy un poco nerviosa** – confesó sin levantar la vista del pecho del joven

- **Shh, relájate, sí? –** puso sus dedos bajo el mentón de ella y levantó su cara para enfrentar su mirada **– No tenemos por qué hacer nada. Lo sabes, verdad?**

Bella no pudo más que asentir.

**- Hey, no vamos a hacer nada que tú no desees. Si lo prefieres podemos bajar y tomar un café y me iré a casa –** ofreció temeroso de su respuesta

**- No. –** denegó ella rotunda **– Quiero hacerlo, pero deberás tenerme un poco de paciencia. No tengo tanta experiencia como tú crees.**

**- Tontita –** rió besando su frente – **Qué sabes lo que yo creo? Bells, ésta es solo una parte más de nosotros que ambos queremos conocer y compartir con el otro. Bella, tú me encantas y te amo. Hacer el amor es un paso más, es algo más que quiero compartir contigo. Y no importa lo que hayamos hecho antes o con quién. Esto es entre tú y yo, y aquí sólo estamos tú y yo. Haremos lo que nos haga sentir bien a nosotros dos y nada más. – **dudó antes de continuar –** Puedo preguntarte** **cuánto tiempo hace que no estás con alguien?**

**- Desde el padre de Heidi –** reconoció vergonzosa

Eso le sorprendió. Bella había quedado embarazada hacía más de seis años y desde entonces no había estado con nadie más.

No era extraño que se sintiera nerviosa. Sin contar que no era más que una adolescente cuando se embarazó. Si a eso sumaba el hecho de que, seguramente, como él sospechaba, el padre de Heidi hubiese sido un compañero de instituto de Bella, y por ende un adolescente también, era de esperar que no se considerase con mucha experiencia.

A los 17, y él lo sabía basado en su propia experiencia, los hombres tenían las hormonas tan a flor de piel que no necesitaban mucho para correrse, por lo que rara vez se tomaban mucho tiempo para satisfacer a una chica. A esa edad todos buscaban cantidad más que calidad. Seguramente eso era lo que había sucedido con Bella y era entendible, entonces, que ella se sintiera nerviosa e inexperta.

**- De acuerdo**. – se separó para observarla – **Estás segura de querer hacerlo conmigo?**

Bella asintió aún sin mirarlo directamente.

**- De acuerdo –** dijo levantando su rostro para obligarla a mirarle – **Confías en mí, cariño?**

**- Sí. Confío en ti.**

**- Perfecto. Tú sólo relájate, sí? Relájate y ten la certeza de que podemos dejarlo en cualquier momento, vale? Sólo debes pedirme que me detenga y lo haré, de acuerdo?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bien – **dijo intentando centrarse.

Él estaba excitado desde hacía días y no se veía muy capaz de contenerse. Pero se prometió a sí mismo hacer de ésta una experiencia satisfactoria para Bella. Satisfactoria como poco. Así que debería recurrir a todo su autocontrol, aunque en ese momento no sabía dónde estaba éste.

**- Ven aquí** – dijo tirando de ella para rodearla con sus brazos y besarla, a la vez que retiraba los pasadores de su cabello para liberarlo y dejarlo caer en cascada sobre sus hombros.

Poco a poco su beso se fue volviendo pasional y sintió crecer en Bella el placer y la excitación.

Ok. Eso estaba bien.

Llevó las manos al cuello de Bella para desatar el lazo del vestido. Éste se soltó y dejó el cuerpo de Bella descubierto hasta la cintura.

Edward jadeó viendo sus pechos erguidos hacia él. Sin dejar de besarla posó las palmas de sus manos sobre los turgentes pechos y frotó los firmes pezones haciéndola estremecer.

Bella gimió apretándose contra él. Bajó las manos para cogerla por la cintura y apretarla contra su erección. Llevó una mano a la pequeña cremallera que descansaba sobre el trasero de Bella y la bajó liberando el vestido completamente, y dejándolo caer a sus pies.

El pequeño tanga de encaje verde fue un golpe directo a su estómago que le cortó el aire. La levantó por la cintura instándola a rodearlo con las piernas sin apartar sus labios de los de ella.

Caminando cinco pasos chocó contra el borde de la cama. Suavemente la tumbó sobre ésta.

Bebiéndose su imagen con adoración, se desvistió dejándose puestos los bóxer que evidenciaban su poderosa erección. Se recostó sobre ella después de quitarle con delicadeza los verdes zapatos de tacón.

**- Eres preciosa** – susurró deslizando la boca por su mandíbula y su cuello hasta alcanzar su clavícula

Bella se sentía completamente excitada de una forma que hasta entonces no había creído que fuese posible sentirse.

Las manos expertas de Edward recorrían su cuerpo tocándola con suavidad electrizándola. Comenzó a sentir su respiración acelerarse presa de las sensaciones. Los dedos de Edward se colaron por debajo de sus bragas mientras su boca succionaba y lamía sus pechos endureciendo las sensibles crestas.

Dio un respingo al sentir los dedos de Edward separando suavemente sus labios íntimos.

**- Te gusta esto?** – le preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos acariciantes sobre su clítoris henchido

**- Mmm, sí –** gimió

**- Y esto? –** dijo cuando imprimió más fuerza contra el pequeño botón

**- Ah... sí... –** jadeó nerviosa

**- Y ahora? –** insistió Edward penetrándola con sus dedos a la vez que su dedo pulgar trazaba círculos sobre el clítoris

**- Oh, sí, Edward... por favor...** – rogó sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que estaba demandando

**- Qué es lo que necesitas, cariño?**

**- Dios, Edward, no lo sé –** reconoció apesadumbrada a la vez que se arqueaba hacia él para profundizar la penetración – **Sólo no te detengas, por favor**

**- No me detendré, cariño **– dijo besando el valle entre sus senos

No obstante su promesa, retiró los dedos para llevar sus manos a las bragas y quitárselas. Separó las piernas de la chica y se colocó de rodillas entre ellas. Bajó su lengua por el plano vientre hasta juguetear con el brillante que descansaba en su ombligo.

**- Mmm, sexy... –** dijo burlón

Bajó aún más hasta alcanzar el suave pubis y deslizó la lengua seductoramente sobre los pliegues.

Bella jadeó excitada por su accionar.

Con sus dedos separó los labios aspirando el almizclado olor que emanaba del sexo de su chica antes de hundir la lengua en él para deleitarse con su sabor.

Ella jadeó ante el caliente contacto pero él la sostuvo impidiendo que se moviera de su lugar.

Aferrándola por los glúteos, se dedicó a lamer, succionar y mordisquear por partes iguales la vagina y el clítoris llevándola al filo del orgasmo.

Un maremoto de sensaciones comenzó a girar dentro de su cuerpo transportándola por sendas de placer que nunca había siquiera vislumbrado. Cuando sus jadeos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos la penetró con los dedos y comenzó a bombear dentro suyo sin dejar de atender su caliente perla con los labios.

El calor electrizante se extendió por sus extremidades para ir a concentrarse al punto que Edward con tanta pasión trabajaba.

- **Edward...** – jadeó – **Voy a correrme... **

**- Vamos, cielo **– dijo alejándose un momento antes de volver e incrementar el ritmo de sus dedos y su lengua dentro de la tibia cavidad

La sintió apretarse sobre sus dedos mientras gritaba presa del orgasmo.

Fue un orgasmo largo que la hizo jadear y retorcerse antes de dejarse caer exhausta sobre la cama mientras cogía la mano de él para apretarla deteniendo los envites.

Edward se separó sonriente y se recostó sobre ella para besar su rostro con reverencia. Besó sus párpados cerrados, sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sonreír satisfecha.

**- Estás bien, cielo?**

**- Creo que estoy muerta – **sonrió haciéndolo reír

**- Pues deberá resucitar porque aún tengo mucho más que hacer con usted, señorita –** dijo antes de besarla con necesitada devoción

Bella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos a la vez que sus piernas le rodeaban la cintura.

**- Ah, sí?** – ronroneó empujando suavemente su sexo contra la erección que se escondía bajo los bóxer **– Eso habrá que verlo**

**- No provoques al ogro**

**- Y si lo hago?**

**- Podrías arrepentirte** – rió dándole un mordisco suave en la mandíbula

**- No lo creo** – río a su vez mientras volvía a excitarlo con sus movimientos

Edward se abalanzó sobre sus labios para besarla con avidez. Llevó la mano al clítoris inflamado y comenzó a acariciarlo con fuerza haciéndola jadear.

**- Hazme el amor, Edward –** le pidió necesitada

**- Será un placer – **concedió él separándose de ella para quitarse los bóxer y colocarse un preservativo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón que descansaba a los pies de la cama.

Sin más preámbulos la penetró con sus dedos para comprobar su humedad y los retiró para reemplazarlos por su ya dolorosa erección.

**- Dios, Bells, eres tan estrecha.** – gimió – **Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho** – confesó apenado

**- Quiero sentirte, Edward**

La embistió lentamente intentando recuperar algo de autocontrol para retrasar su orgasmo. Llevó las manos a los glúteos de la chica y separándolos comenzó a acariciar su ano excitándola.

Bella jadeaba asaltada por emociones hasta entonces desconocidas para ella. Finalmente la pudo sentir apretándose sobre él.

**- Oh, Edward, creo... voy...**

**- Vamos, cariño –** la instó embistiéndola con fuerza mientras la penetraba por detrás con su dedo hasta sentirla explotar sobre él y dejarse ir a sí mismo dentro de ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Os lo habéis ganado. Aquí está al fin.<br>_**

**_Ahora sí, hasta el lunes._**

**_Besitos y buen finde!  
><em>**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Bella descansaba tumbada sobre su pecho desnudo después de haber hecho el amor por tercera vez. Edward acariciaba su espalda cansado pero completamente satisfecho y feliz.

**- Nunca había sentido algo igual** – declaró Bella

**- Ni yo –** sonrió él besando su cabello

**- Nunca había tenido un orgasmo más que masturbándome –** confesó avergonzada

Edward se sorprendió ante tal confidencia.

**- Quieres decir que nunca alcanzaste el clímax en una relación sexual?**

**- No, nunca. **

Edward se removió inquieto tan sólo imaginando lo frustrante que aquello habría podido ser.

**- Quieres contármelo?**

**- No, particularmente. Es vergonzoso para mí y supongo que incómodo para ti.**

**- Me gustaría escucharlo**

**- No hay mucho que decir. El padre de Heidi no se preocupaba por nada que no fuera su placer. Simplemente era así. Yo no sabía lo suficiente como para exigir ni demandar nada más.**

No le pasó desapercibido que siempre se refería a ese hombre como "el padre de Heidi" y le dolía que no confiara en él lo suficiente como para ser más explícita a ese respecto.

**- A los 17, los tíos solemos no preocuparnos mucho por nuestras parejas de cama. Yo también era así en ese entonces. –** confesó** – Buscamos cantidad más que calidad y somos bastante poco efectivos a la hora de dar placer.**

Entendió entonces, que Edward imaginaba al padre de Heidi como un adolescente. No era de extrañar ya que siendo ella una chiquilla, seguramente pensó que su "novio" debió haber sido un chiquillo también. No tuvo el coraje suficiente para sacarlo de su error, ya que la avergonzaba más reconocer que había sido tan tonta como para creer todas las mentiras de un hombre que le llevaba diez años.

**- Creo que en el instituto, en las clases de educación sexual, deberían enseñarnos que los hombres tenemos la obligación de hacer disfrutar a nuestras mujeres. Y a las chicas deberían enseñarles a exigir su placer y no conformarse con menos. Creo que la bendita religión nos ha hecho creer durante siglos que las mujeres no necesitan el placer tanto como los hombres. Y lo peor es que todos, hombres y mujeres, nos lo hemos creído.**

**- Supongo que tienes razón. Tal vez esa educación debí haberla recibido en mi casa, al menos, pero honestamente, Renée no era el referente que yo quería tener. Mi madre arruinó la vida de mucha gente por su disfrute sexual. **– declaró con dolor

**- Lo siento, cariño. Nadie debería recibir ese trato de su madre.**

La apretó contra su pecho reconfortándola. Tras un largo silencio continuó.

**- Bells, por qué nunca hablas del padre de Heidi? Por qué lo ocultas de todo el mundo?**

Bella inspiró profundamente sin responder. Cuando finalmente pensó que ella no diría nada le contestó.

**- Nunca quise que nadie supiera quién es**

**- Por qué no? Por qué le proteges después de que se comportara como un cabrón contigo?**

**- No le protejo a él. **

**- Entonces? **– preguntó dudoso

**- Es por mí.**

**- Por ti?**

**- Me avergüenzo de haberme acostado con él. –** confesó

**- Por qué?**

**- Porque fui una niña ingenua, estúpida, incrédula. Creí todo lo que dijo e hice todo lo que él quiso. Todos decían que yo era muy madura para mi edad, y en realidad fui tan ingenua como para dejarme embarazar por un tipo como él. Me creí todos los cuentos de hadas. –** respiró profundamente antes de continuar – **Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba creer en alguien, en algo. Quería creer que era importante para alguien. Creo que en el fondo de mí sabía que todo era una mentira, pero aún así elegí creerle, hacer lo que él decía. Cuando me quedé embarazada sabía que él no me apoyaría, siempre lo supe, por eso nunca se lo conté a nadie. Supongo que porque quería evitar escuchar "cómo fuiste tan ingenua", "cómo pudiste creerle".**

**- Cariño, te castigas por algo que no es tu culpa**

**- Y de quién si no?**

**- Bells, eras una niña. No debiste estar sola, no debiste no poder confiar en nadie, ninguna chica de tu edad debería no tener a nadie a quien contarle las cosas. Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?**

**- Demasiado**

**- Cuánto?**

**- No quiero hablar de ello, Edward**

**- Por qué no? No confías en mí?**

**- Claro que confío en ti, pero no quiero hablar de ello.**

Se giró empujándola con suavidad para dejarla tumbada sobre la cama y recostarse sobre ella**.**

**- Por qué no quieres contármelo? –** susurró contra sus labios enfocando la mirada en sus ojos marrones

**- No quiero que sepas cuán tonta fui **– dijo bajando la mirada a la vez que tímidas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos – **No quiero que te decepciones de mí**

**- Crees que puedo decepcionarme de ti? **– sonrió con cariño

**- No me preguntes, Edward, por favor** – rogó escondiendo el rostro en el firme pecho masculino

La rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él consoladoramente.

**- Shh, tranquila, cielo. No te preocupes. No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres. Pero quiero que estés segura de que yo te amo y nada cambiará eso. Nada me haría pensar mal de ti.**

**- Gracias, Edward.**

**- No me agradezcas, tontita –** dijo separándose de ella para mirarla

Se acercó a sus labios y la besó con ternura. Bella se restregó contra él y rápidamente el beso se volvió erótico y pasional y desembocó en una nueva ronda de sexo.

Se estiró en su lugar y se volteó para recostarse contra el cuerpo de Edward.

La cama estaba vacía aunque en la almohada a su lado, aún permanecía la marca que había dejado la cabeza de él.

Volvió a estirarse en la cama y decidió levantarse cuando escuchó ruidos en la planta baja de la casa.

Se puso unas bragas limpias y su enorme camiseta de los Seahawks. Se calzó las enormes zapatillas con forma de garras de león que había comprado a juego con las de Heidi, y sintiéndose de todo menos sexy bajó a la cocina para encontrarse con su chico.

De espaldas a la puerta y de frente a la cocina Edward freía huevos y bacon. Él sí lucía sexy, descalzo, con el torso desnudo y llevando solamente sus pantalones y un delantal de cocina.

**- Buenos días **– le saludó apoyada en el marco de la puerta

Él se volteó sonriente con el cabello enmarañado que le daba un toque claramente sexual.

**- Mmm –** ronroneó él después de recorrerla con la vista de arriba abajo –** Esas zapatillas son... sexys**

**- Sí, claro **– rió ella y se acercó para rodear su cintura con los brazos y acercarlo a ella para besarle

Edward la besó sin soltar los utensilios de cocina que llevaba en las manos.

**- No tenías que levantarte –** le dijo cuando se separaron **– Quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama**

**- Debiste levantarte más temprano –** rió ella dirigiéndose a la cafetera para servir dos tazas con el café recién hecho

**- Ya. Es que una señorita insaciable me dejó exhausto** – contrarrestó haciéndola reír

Bella sacó de la nevera la botella de zumo de naranja y la dejó en la mesa junto con los vasos y los platos donde Edward sirvió el desayuno.

**- Qué planes tenemos para hoy? –** preguntó Edward cuando estuvieron sentados frente a sus desayunos

**- Mmm, esto está buenísimo, Edward, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien **– le dijo ella evasiva mientras saboreaba sus huevos con bacon

**- Gracias. Otro de mis tantos atributos –** sonrió él petulante – **Yo que tú no me dejaría escapar, soy un gran partido.**

**- Eso creo, sí **– rió Bella

**- Y bien?**

**- Y bien, qué?**

**- Qué planes tenemos para hoy?**

Bella se sonrojó.

**- No lo sé**

**- Ya. Pensabas librarte de mí hoy.**

**- Desde luego que no. **– le contradijo **– Pero no pensé que quisieras que pasáramos el día juntos**

**- Qué más podría querer hacer que estar contigo? – **le confesó él cogiendo su mano a través de la mesa

Sonrió confiada y feliz. Estaba empezando a enamorarse de ese hombre.

No. Eso era una mentira. No estaba enamorándose de él. Ya estaba completamente enamorada aunque aún no se hubiera atrevido a decírselo.

Él sí que lo había hecho. Él sí que no había tenido reparos a la hora de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Tal vez ya era hora de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Él se lo merecía.

Sobre todas las cosas él se lo merecía, se merecía saberlo. Y para ser honesta ella también se merecía el poder decirlo.

**- Te amo, Edward –** confesó sin preámbulos sobresaltándole

**- Wow –** expresó él con los ojos muy abiertos **– Gracias**

**- No tienes que agradecérmelo. Al contrario. Yo te agradezco a ti haberme devuelto la confianza. Haberme devuelto la capacidad de amar. **

Edward se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ella.

**- Dios, cariño –** dijo levantándola de su silla y abrazándola con fuerza **– Te amo, Bella. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Encontrarte a ti es lo mejor que ha podido ocurrirme. Te amo, y no quiero pensar en estar alejado de ti. Quiero estar contigo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Quiero formar parte de tu vida. De tu vida y de la Heidi.**

Unió sus labios a los de ella y se fundió en un beso sediento. Separándose sólo un instante llevó su mano a la espalda de ella y colocó la otra en la parte posterior de sus piernas para levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la habitación.

**- Hey –** protestó ella riendo** – No he acabado de desayunar**

**- Ya lo acabaremos después **

**- Después de qué?**

**- Después de que te quite esta camiseta y compruebe lo que hay debajo –** rió cuando entró en la habitación y dio un pequeño puntapié a la puerta cerrándola.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí traigo el nuevo capi. Disfrutarlo.<em>**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!  
><em>**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**- Tal vez sea hora de levantarnos** – susurró Edward tres horas más tarde cuando la sintió despertar a su lado

**- Qué hora es? –** preguntó con voz somnolienta

**- Es casi mediodía –** dijo tumbándose sobre ella y besándola

**- De verdad? –** dijo sorprendida empujándolo **– Debo levantarme. Tengo que recoger a Heidi.**

**- A qué hora tienes que ir por ella?**

**- Le prometí que la llevaría a comer fuera. **

Edward se removió recostándose en la cama viendo a Bella levantarse y acercarse al vestidor donde cogió una bata para dirigirse al baño.

**- Puedo ir con vosotras? **– preguntó tímido

Bella se giró para mirarle.

**- Quieres venir a comer con nosotras? – **inquirió sorprendida poniéndose la bata

**- Si a ti no te importa**

**- Desde luego que no, Edward. Estaremos encantadas de que vengas con nosotras. Aunque debo aclararte que te llevaremos seguramente a McDonald's.**

**- Me encantaría –** sonrió

Bella volvió sobre sus pasos y se inclinó sobre la cama para acercarse a sus labios y susurrar.

**- Entonces quizás deberíamos compartir la ducha para ahorrar tiempo.**

Se carcajeó levantándose de la cama y alzándola entre sus brazos.

**- Puedes estar segura de que si compartimos la ducha haremos cualquier cosa menos ahorrar tiempo.**

Se ducharon juntos y se marcharon al departamento de Edward para que éste pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Bella había telefoneado a Alice diciéndole que pasarían a buscar a Heidi y ésta había decidido que les acompañarían a comer, por lo que acabaron yendo juntas las dos parejas con las niñas.

Edward y Jasper se acercaron a la mesa con las bandejas llenas de comida. Bella y Alice charlaban animadas mientras las niñas jugaban con sus muñecas Bratz sobre la mesa.

Daban buena cuenta de sus hamburguesas y patatas fritas, cuando Chelsea comenzó a llenar de mayonesa sus patatas.

**- Chelsea, no comas tanta mayonesa –** le dijo Alice intentando quitarle el sobrecito que tenía en las manos –** Te hará daño**

**- No eres mi madre –** espetó la niña displicente haciéndoles enmudecer

-** Discúlpate** – ordenó Jasper quitándole decididamente el sobre de mayonesa

**- No voy a disculparme –** gritó la niña – **No es mi madre!**

**- Es lo más parecido a una que tienes** – refutó Jasper entre dientes –** Discúlpate. Ahora.**

**- No me disculparé.** – insistió – **Heidi, vamos a jugar al laberinto** – dijo girándose hacia su pequeña amiga

Heidi sonrió e hizo ademán de levantarse de su silla dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer. Bella puso la mano sobre el brazo de su hija.

**- Siéntate, cariño** – dijo firmemente pero mirando a su hija con ternura **– Termina de comer.**

Heidi la miró dubitativa y volvió a sentarse para seguir comiendo.

**- Tengo que terminar mi comida** – le informó a su amiga

**- Siéntate, Chelsea** – ordenó su padre – **Discúlpate con Alice**

La niña refunfuñó mirando a todos los adultos sentados a la mesa. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de frustración miró a Alice

**- Lo siento, Alice –** dijo en voz baja

Alice esbozó una sonrisa tímida aunque sus ojos brillaban húmedos.

**- Ahora termina tu comida.**

La niña volvió a su hamburguesa y la terminó en silencio.

**- Puedo ir a jugar ahora? –** le preguntó a su padre en cuanto terminó

**- Sí –** le sonrió Jasper

La niña miró a Heidi y ésta a su madre quien sonrió dándole autorización y ambas se fueron al laberinto de la zona de juegos.

Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos de Alice en cuanto las niñas abandonaron la mesa.

**- Me odia –** sollozó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos** – y no sé qué hacer para ganarme su aceptación**

**- No te odia –** le susurró Jasper abrazándola para acercarla a él

**- Claro que sí**

**- No es así, Ali** – discutió Edward – **Sólo tiene miedo de que le quites a su padre. **

**- Pero yo no quiero quitarle nada. He aceptado retrasar nuestra boda sólo para que no se sienta amenazada.**

**- Ya, pero le cuesta comprenderlo. Le quitaron a su madre, teme perder a su padre.**

**- Es que no sé qué hacer para que entienda que ésa no es mi intención –** se quejó

**- Oh, Alice** – le reconfortó Bella acariciando su mano sobre la mesa **– No creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer más que darle tiempo**

.

Alice y Bella estaban sentadas en un banco a la sombra. Jasper y Edward más alejados vigilaban a las niñas que corrían alrededor del estanque que había en el parque frente al restaurant.

**- No sé cómo voy a hacer para lograr llegarle a Chelsea **– confesó Alice recordando la situación ocurrida durante la comida

**- Te entiendo, Alice. Sin dudas está demasiado a la defensiva con respecto a Jasper**

**- Desde que Jasper y yo comenzamos nuestra relación, Chelsea se mostró poco receptiva conmigo. Sin embargo amaba al tío con el que se casó su madre. Cuando María se marchó y Chelsea se vino a vivir con nosotros todo empeoró. Habíamos previsto casarnos la pasada primavera pero lo postergamos por la niña. Jasper dijo que lo haríamos en otoño pero sólo quedan tres meses y no creo que vaya a suceder.**

**- Si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar... – **ofreció su amiga sin saber si en realidad habría algo que ella pudiera hacer

**- No lo sé –** sonrió la morena** – Ya te lo haré saber si se me ocurre algo. Pero no hablemos más de ello. Sólo logro entristecerme. Cuéntame. Qué tal con Edward?**

**- Bien – **sonrió ruborizándose

**- Qué tan bien?**

**- Muy bien –** reconoció girándose para mirar de frente a su amiga **– Lo siento, Alice, pero es un poco incómodo para mí hablar de Edward contigo. Es tu hermano.**

**- No me digas eso, por favor –** suplicó Alice **– No me veas como su hermana sino como tu amiga**

**- Ya. Pero eres su hermana.**

**- Lo sé, pero te prometo que no le diré nada de lo que me digas. No me cuentes los detalles escabrosos si no quieres, –** dijo haciéndola reír –** pero cuéntame algo. Al menos hazlo porque hoy tengo un mal día –** dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín.

**- Eres una chantajista **– Alice sonrió **– Está bien. Me gusta Edward. Me gusta mucho. Creo que estoy enamorada.**

**- Oh, Bells, eso es genial.**

**- Lo crees?**

**- Por supuesto. Edward es un gran chico y estoy segura de que te hará muy feliz.**

**- No te preocupa que yo no le haga feliz a él?**

**- Tú? –** la miró como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre –** Y por qué no le harías feliz? Tú también eres una chica fantástica.**

**- Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Hace años que no me ves?**

**- Lo sé. No sé cómo, pero lo sé.**

**- Gracias, Alice.**

**- Dime, qué es lo que te preocupa?**

**- Todo – **exhaló dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento –** Quiero estar con él. Quisiera estar con él todo el tiempo**

**- Y cuál es el problema?**

**- Está Heidi.**

**- Qué hay con Heidi? No le gusta Edward?**

**- Qué va! Le ama tanto o más que yo misma. Pero tengo miedo de incluirla en nuestra relación y que no funcione. Ella sería la más perjudicada. La lastimaría.**

**- Entiendo. Sé que lo vuestro funcionará. Estoy segura, pero entiendo que a ti te preocupe.**

**- Edward es un gran hombre, y Heidi le adora. Ambos resultarían heridos si lo nuestro no funcionara.**

Heidi llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre y se dejó caer en sus brazos.

**- Mami, puedo ir con Edward a comprar un helado? –** pidió señalando la caseta de helados que había a varios metros de allí

**- Oh, claro que sí, cariño, pero no desobedezcas a Edward y no te alejes de él, de acuerdo?**

**- Sí! –** gritó feliz y corrió de vuelta hacia donde estaban los hombres que la miraban con cariño

**- Edward sería un gran padre –** sentenció la hermana de aquel

**- Ya lo creo –** concedió suspirando mientras veía a su hija de la mano del hombre que le quitaba el hipo.

Las niñas caminaban dos pasos delante de ellos con sus conos de helado en las manos. Edward no despegaba los ojos de la pequeña de largos cabellos color caoba.

**- Te gusta esa niña –** se burló su amigo

**- Mucho**. – reconoció **– Tanto como la madre.**

**- Cómo están las cosas? Qué tal la primera cita?**

**- Fantástica –** dijo sintiendo su rostro enrojecer

**- Ya lo veo –** dijo Jasper burlón **– Lo imaginé cuando Alice me dijo que comeríais los tres juntos. Como una familia.**

**- Es lo que yo deseo. Que sean mi familia.**

**- Y crees que eso vaya a suceder?**

**- Espero que sí aunque es pronto para decirlo. Sólo hemos estado saliendo desde hace casi un mes.**

**- Dos semanas más de lo que tardé yo en mudarme con tu hermana y ponerle un anillo en su dedo.**

Le miró sonriendo.

**- Sí. No me lo recuerdes** – guiñó – **Pero también está Heidi –** confesó en un susurro.

- **Qué pasa con la niña? **

**- Bella estuvo saliendo con un tío que no aceptaba que tuviera una hija. Entiendo que le preocupe ver cómo nos llevamos Heidi y yo.**

**- Está claro que os lleváis genial. Tú no eres como ese tío**

**- Lo sé. Supongo que lo demostraré con tiempo.**

**- De verdad que te mereces que las cosas te vayan bien. Ya has pasado demasiado con Tanya.**

Ambos suspiraron antes de sentarse junto a sus mujeres que les sonrieron cómplices y cariñosas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuevo capi. Disfrutarlo.<em>**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos y nos leemos!  
><em>**


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**- Mami, por qué Chelsea dijo que Alice no es su mamá? – **preguntó Heidi sentada en su silla en el asiento trasero del volvo de Edward, cuando volvían a Bellevue

Bella miró a Edward antes de encontrar la mejor forma de responder a su hija.

**- Porque Chelsea tenía otra mamá –** dijo al fin

**- Tenía otra mamá? –** preguntó la niña con sorpresa** – Cómo tenía dos mamás?**

**- Recuerdas que te expliqué que Jen y Kebi tenían otra mamá? Bueno, Chelsea también tenía otra mamá.**

**- Y vive en otro país?**

**- No, la mamá de Chelsea vive en este país pero un poco lejos.**

**- Ah **– contestó la niña pensativa – **Y por qué Chelsea no está con su otra mamá? Tampoco podía cuidar de ella?**

**- Algo así, su mamá tuvo que irse y dejó que Chelsea se quedará con su papá, Jasper**

**- Y también tenía otro papá?**

**- No, su único papá es Jasper.**

**- Ah. **

Luego de reflexionar la niña se volteó hacia Edward que conducía silencioso.

**- Edward **– éste levantó la vista para mirarla a través del espejo retrovisor **– Tú también tienes dos mamás?**

**- No, cariño, yo sólo tengo una mamá.**

**- Cómo yo! **– sonrió la pequeña más contenta y más tranquila

Edward estiró la mano para tomar la mano de Bella que descansaba en su regazo.

Cuando aparcó el coche frente a la casa de Bella, Heidi desabrochó su cinturón y se acercó a ellos poniéndose de pie entre los dos asientos delanteros.

**- Mami, Edward puede quedarse un rato a jugar? – **le preguntó la pequeña a su madre haciendo a los adultos sonreír

**- No lo sé, cariño. Debes preguntárselo a él.**

La niña se giró hacia él.

**- Edward, puedes quedarte un rato a jugar conmigo?**

**- Desde luego que sí, cielo **– le respondió éste complacido

Le encantaba Heidi, sentía adoración por esa pequeñita tan dulce y ansiaba poder convertirse en su padre en un futuro cercano.

**- Bien! –** dijo la niña cerrando su puñito y dando un pequeño golpe al aire –** Mi Bratz rockera tiene un novio rockero nuevo.**

Bella no pudo evitar carcajearse al imaginar a Edward jugando con el muñeco que Rose le había regalado a su hija.

**- Cariño, no puedes hacer que Edward juegue con las Bratz. Es un juego de chicas.**

**- Claro que no **– respondió la pequeña indignada –** Él será el chico.**

**- Desde luego que seré el chico **– agregó Edward con tono ofendido

**- Ok, ok** – sonrió Bella levantando las manos a modo de protección** – Como queráis –** agregó riendo mientras bajaba del coche

Entraron a la casa y Heidi se llevó a Edward a su habitación donde le enseñó sus muñecas y le obligó a jugar durante dos horas.

Nunca creyó que pudiera disfrutar tanto de un concierto de rock en miniatura. Pero no cambiaría las dos últimas horas del rock del grupo de las Bratz por las mismas dos horas de U2, ni aunque le ofrecieran conocer a Bono personalmente.

Bella se asomó a la puerta de la habitación y sonrió viendo a su novio remolcando a su muñeco con una guitarra colgada del cuello, mientras Heidi reía sin parar ante tal muestra de rock duro.

Ver esa escena le obligó a amarle aún más. Si pensaba que Edward era un gran hombre como pareja y amante, sin dudas no hacía más que confirmarle que era también un gran padre.

Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Un chico dulce, bueno y generoso para ella y para su hija. Deseaba con todo el corazón que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran tan bien como hasta entonces. Si por ella fuera, así sería. Haría todo lo necesario para que así fuese, se prometió.

**- Hei, cariño **– llamó a la pequeña haciendo que ambos se giraran hacia la puerta –** Es hora del baño.**

**- Pero estamos jugando** – se quejó la pequeña

**- Ya continuaréis en otro momento, cielo. He pedido unas pizzas para cenar y llegarán en cualquier momento. Deberías haberte bañado para entonces.**

**- Pizzas! Sí! –** gritó entusiasmada ante su cena favorita** – Te gustan las pizzas, Edward? –** preguntó lanzándose en brazos de aquel que la recibió emocionado.

**- Me encantan! **– sonrió –** Venga ahora al baño.**

**- Tú me ayudarás a bañarme? –** le pidió

Edward dudó antes de mirar a Bella que sonrió asintiendo.

**- Sí, claro **– aceptó y se fueron al baño

Bella ya había llenado la bañera. La pequeña se quitó la ropa y él la ayudó a entrar a la bañera haciendo que se sentara. La pequeña le explicó cuál era su champú y él le lavó el pelo mientras ella se enjabonaba el cuerpo con su esponja de mariposa.

La ayudó con el cuello y la espalda y al finalizar la secó y la ayudó a ponerse el pijama.

Desenredó su cabello mientras Heidi le contaba todo tipo de historias de su prima Jen, que era su mejor amiga, y de sus amigos del colegio.

Edward la escuchaba fascinado y sus ojos se humedecieron pensando lo difícil que sería para él, si algún día tuviese que separarse de esa niña. No creía poder sobrevivir. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer que su relación con Bella funcionase. Si por él fuera, así sería. Haría todo lo necesario para que así fuese, se prometió.

Cuando bajaron, las pizzas acababan de llegar. Cenaron pizzas y ensaladas que Bella había preparado.

Heidi se llevó a Edward al salón para ver la reposición de un capítulo de la antiquísima serie de El bosque de Tallac, mientras Bella ponía orden en la cocina y preparaba café.

**- Mmm, qué bien huele –** susurró contra el cuello de la chica abrazándola por la espalda

**- Te sirvo un café?**

**- Gracias –** aceptó separándose de ella y sentándose junto a la isla de la cocina** – De niño adoraba a esos ositos.** – confesó – **Heidi se durmió en el sofá. Quieres que la lleve a la habitación?**

**- No hace falta. Aún es temprano. Se despertará. **

Le entregó su café y se sentó junto a él.

**- Lamento lo de las Bratz **– se disculpó

Edward le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios.

**- Yo no** – confesó – **Me encantó que me lo pidiera**

**- Gracias, Edward**

**- Qué es lo que me agradeces?**

**- La forma en que tratas a Heidi. No tiene muchas figuras masculinas en su vida y le hace bien contar contigo**

**- A mí me hace bien contar con ella y saber que ella cuenta conmigo **– declaró – **Ven aquí –** dijo tirando de su mano obligándola a levantarse para quedar de pie entre las piernas de él

Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él enterrando la cara en el pecho de la chica.

**- Quiero ser parte de su vida, Bella** – susurró sin levantar el rostro –** Tanto como quiero ser parte de la tuya.**

Bella enredó los dedos en los cobrizos cabellos de Edward acariciándole.

**- Quiero que seas parte de nuestra vida, Edward. Lo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa.**

Edward levantó la mirada enfocándola en los profundos ojos chocolate de su novia.

**- Crees que en un futuro, no muy lejano, podríamos vivir juntos?**

**- Me encantaría **– confesó – **Aunque tal vez sea un poco pronto**

**- Lo sé. Sé que es pronto, que apenas me conoces, pero quiero que sepas que hacia allí es hacia donde yo quiero ir.**

**- Hacia allí es donde quiero que vayamos –** aceptó ella inclinándose para rozar los rosados labios con los suyos

Edward no le permitió separarse sino que aprovechó el ligero contacto para apoderarse de sus labios y provocar un beso devastador.

Hundió la lengua entre sus labios y ella le correspondió dejándose envolver.

Las manos de Edward recorrían su espalda acariciándola a la vez que la acercaban más a él. Tiró de ella hacia abajo obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Profundizó el beso mientras su mano ascendía hasta alcanzar el pecho femenino y acariciarlo por encima de la tela de la camiseta de ella.

Sin la barrera de un sujetador, el pezón se irguió rígido contra la camiseta.

**- Mami –** llamó Heidi entrando en la cocina mientras restregaba sus ojitos somnolientos

Como si tuviera un muelle se levantó del regazo del chico ruborizada.

**- Qué estabais haciendo? –** preguntó la pequeña inocente

**- Nada –** contestó Bella con rapidez violando la regla que tenía con su hija de "nada de mentiras"

**- Os estabais besando –** discutió ella haciendo a Edward sonreír

**- Eh, bueno, este... sí, nos estábamos besando –** aceptó y la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más profunda

**- Sois novios? –** contraatacó la niña

**- Por qué lo dices?**

**- Porque así se besaban Kate y Garret cuando eran novios**

Habían pasado tres meses ya desde la boda de Kate, la empleada de la boutique de Bella, y su novio Garret, a la que Bella y Chelsea habían acudido. La pequeña recordaba el beso que Garret le dio a Kate en el altar y que fue lo suficientemente largo y excitante como para arrancar los risueños silbidos de los invitados.

**- Eh, esto... **

**- Sí, somos novios –** la interrumpió Edward tomando a Bella nuevamente por la cintura y acercándola a él

**- Ah. Vale **– dijo la niña perdiendo el interés en la conversación **– Mami, ya se acabó el capítulo –** informó a su madre cambiando de tema con rapidez

**- Muy bien, pues a la cama**

Bella se separó de Edward y se llevó a la niña, luego de que ésta le diera a Edward un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando Bella volvió a bajar, después de que Heidi se durmiera, Edward ya había recogido las tazas sucias de café y las había lavado.

**- No debiste decir eso –** le recriminó con suavidad

**- Por qué no? –** preguntó girándose hacia ella con sorpresa** – No eres mi novia?**

**- Sí –** aceptó acercándose a él que la abrazó atrayéndola a su cuerpo –** Pero Heidi le da otro sentido a ser novios**

**- Cuál?**

**- Sentido de boda. Ella cree que vamos a casarnos.**

**- Pues deberé casarme contigo, entonces, para no desilusionar a la niña **– sonrió burlón – **Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?**

**- Tonto –** rió golpeando suavemente el pecho de él

**- Buff, acabas de destruir todo mi ego. No quieres casarte conmigo?**

**- No quieres pedírmelo en realidad**

**- Cambiaría tu opinión si te trajera el anillo?**

**- Como si ya tuvieras uno –** sonrió

**- Lo tengo –** aseguró** – Esperando el momento justo para dártelo**

**- No es verdad –** discutió buscando en sus ojos verdes la verdad** – Lo tienes?**

**- Sí, aunque no lo llevo hoy**

**- Cómo es que tienes un anillo?**

**- No lo he comprado. Era de mi abuela Elizabeth. Esme me lo dio para la persona adecuada.**

**- No se lo entregaste a Tanya? –** preguntó dudosa

**- No. Esme nunca creyó que fuera la persona adecuada y sin dudas tenía razón. Por alguna razón que desconozco yo tampoco pensé que estuviera bien dárselo a Tanya. Pensaba guardarlo para que mi hijo se lo diera a su prometida.**

**- Por qué no se lo entregaste? Estabas enamorado de ella**

**- En ese momento creía que sí. No sé por qué no se lo di. Supongo que porque sabía que Tanya esperaba un diamante de Tiffany más moderno. No lo hubiera apreciado. Sé que tú sí lo harás.**

**- Dios, Edward –** dijo emocionada** – Te agradezco que pienses así de mí**

**- Entonces, te casarás conmigo?**

**- De verdad me lo estás pidiendo?**

**- Me ofende, _signorina_. Desde luego que es de verdad. No pretendo que fijemos fecha ni que nos casemos ya, creo que estaría bien que nos conociéramos mejor para que puedas estar segura**

**- Y tú**

**- Yo estoy completamente seguro y no cambiaré de opinión. Si por mí fuese podría casarme contigo mañana mismo, pero estoy de acuerdo si quieres esperar un poco. Te quieres casar conmigo?**

**- Oh, sí, Edward –** dijo lanzándole los brazos al cuello – **Quiero casarme contigo algún día**

**- Uh, "algún día" suena a "mucho más adelante" –** gimió

**- No "mucho más" pero sí un poco más. Creo que deberíamos conocernos más, si te parece bien.**

**- Desde luego que me parece bien. Pero quisieras llevar mi anillo? –** pidió tímido

**- Tal vez podríamos esperar un poco más –** le respondió vergonzosa - **Ya sabes, no bien tenga el anillo todos querrán que fijemos la fecha.**

**- Ok –** sonrió intentando enmascarar la decepción **– Pero debes saber que estaré esperando el momento de deslizarlo por tu dedo**

Ella sonrió apretándose contra él.

**- Y ahora será mejor que me vaya antes de que me vea en la obligación de hacerte el amor, con Heidi durmiendo en su habitación.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí un nuevo capi.<br>_**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos y nos leemos!_**

**_Buen finde!  
><em>**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**- No me creo que le dijeras que no – **dijo Rosalie mirándola con clara sorpresa, mientras sostenía las cortinas que Bella estaba colgando en la habitación de invitados.

**- No le dije que no –** arguyó – **Sólo dije que no aún – **recalcó la última palabra

**- Y por qué?**

**- Porque aunque a ti te parezca suficiente, aún no hace un mes que estamos saliendo. El viernes fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. No es suficiente para mí – **replicó molesta

**- Venga ya, Bella. Es verdad que sólo hace un mes que salís juntos pero estás loca por él y él por ti, tenéis muchísima conexión, os lleváis muy bien. Te trata increíblemente bien. Ya te ha demostrado que estáis muy bien juntos. Sois adultos.  
><strong>

**- También me trataba muy bien el padre de Heidi –** discutió realmente enfadada** – Después de tres años con él también creía que me había demostrado muchas cosas**

Rosalie la miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Bella le contaba algo sobre el padre de Heidi. En seis años era la primera vez que le confiaba algo sobre ese hombre.

Al principio le sorprendió descubrir que había estado con él durante tres años, ya que eso significaba que era sólo una chiquilla cuando le conoció. Pero supuso que allí debió comenzar su romance de instituto.

**- Bells, cariño –** dijo comprensiva** – No puedes comparar, en ese entonces erais unos críos. **

**- Yo era una cría! –** gritó y las lágrimas corrieron raudamente por sus mejillas.

Aún sin poder contenerse confesó.

**- Él tenía diez años más que yo. Era mayor de lo que soy yo ahora y de todos formas no funcionó.**

Rosalie se dejó caer en el sillón que había al costado de la ventana. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había contado a su cuñada su secreto mejor guardado de los últimos diez años de su vida.

Rosalie tenia el rostro desencajado.

**- Oh, Dios – **se lamentó Bella bajando de la escalera para ponerse de rodillas frente a la rubia**– Rose, lo siento, por favor. No quería decir eso. Olvida lo que he dicho, por favor. Olvídalo, por favor.**

Rose la miró con una mezcla de confusión y desconsuelo.

**- Cómo voy a olvidar lo que has dicho? **– susurró

**- Por favor, Rose** – imploró –** Te lo suplico, por favor. Olvídalo. No se lo digas a Emmett. Por favor, prométeme que no lo harás, que no se lo dirás a Emmett.**

**- No entiendo, Bella. Por qué no quieres que Emmett se entere?**

**- Me avergüenza demasiado –** confesó bajando la mirada

**- Te avergüenza? Qué es lo que te avergüenza, cariño? Cómo puede avergonzarte que te haya utilizado un pervertido? Cuántos años tenías, Bella? Catorce? Quince? Cuántos años tenías?**

**- Catorce –** murmuró

**- Catorce. Con sólo catorce años te engatusó un pervertido de, cuántos? Veinticuatro? **

Sólo pudo asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

**- Y dónde cojones estaba la zorra de tu madre mientras su hija adolescente era violada por un pederasta?**

**- No me violó. En ese momento yo quería hacerlo.**

**- Te violó, Bella. Vaya si lo hizo. A esa edad no sabías lo que hacías, pero él sí que lo sabía. Se aprovechó de ti, Bella.**

**- Lo sé. **– reconoció sin poder aguantar el llanto mientras hundía el rostro en el regazo de Rosalie quien acariciaba su cabello de forma consoladora. –** Pero entonces era lo que yo creía que necesitaba. Estaba tan sola, Rose, me sentía tan sola y abandonada. Renée se marchaba de la ciudad a menudo con Phil, y yo me quedaba sola en la casa. Tenía sólo catorce y me dejaban sola durante semanas. Me dejaron sola desde que llegamos a Phoenix y sólo tenía doce. A los catorce debí estar acostumbrada, pero no pude adaptarme a eso.  
><strong>

**- Dios, cariño –** dijo la rubia sin contener sus lágrimas** – Dios mío, Bells. Lo lamento tanto, cielo. Nadie debería pasar por algo así. Nadie debería tener una madre tan decadente como Renée. A esa mujer debieron haberle arrancado los ovarios al nacer. **

**- Por favor – **suplicó alzando la cara para mirarla –** Por favor, no se lo digas a Emmett.**

**- Tranquila, cielo, no se lo diré. Pero no entiendo por qué no quieres que él lo sepa.**

**- Ya te lo he dicho. Me avergüenza. Pero además conozco a Emmett, no quisiera que pudiera intentar tomar represalias contra él. Lo he dejado atrás en mi vida. Muy atrás. Tengo a Heidi. Soy muy feliz con mi hija y no quiero que él forme parte de nuestras vidas ni para saber que Emmett le ha dado una paliza.**

**- Quién era él, Bella? Emmett le conoce?**

**- Sí **– murmuró volviendo a esconder la mirada – **Es un amigo de Phil. James Witherdale. Fue compañero de Emmett en el instituto de Phoenix, cuando Emmett aún vivía allí.**

**- James Witherdale –** repitió la joven pensativa

**- Era mi profesor de gimnasia.**

**- Era profesor tuyo en el instituto? – **preguntó con sorpresa

**- Sí**

**- Dios – **gimió Rosalie dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón

**- Prométeme que no se lo contarás nunca**

**- Te lo prometo**

**- Confío en ti, Rose**

**- No se lo diré, cielo, pero creo que tú deberías hacerlo.**

**- Tal vez algún día pero de momento no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo**

**- Pero, Bells... – **intentó convencerla

**- Sin discusión**

**- De acuerdo –** aceptó al fin –** Renée lo sabía? – **preguntó después de reflexionar un momento

**- No**

**- Siquiera lo sospechaba?**

**- Claro que no. Cuando quedé embarazada ni siquiera sospechó de él. Ni siquiera porque él visitaba nuestra casa tanto como podía. Cuando Phil y Renée viajaban le pedían a James que se diera una vuelta por la casa para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Creo que de esa forma borraba el sentimiento de culpa por dejar a una niña sola. No sospechaba que en esos momentos el mejor amigo de su marido aprovechaba para acostarse con esa niña. **– dijo con una sonrisa forzada** – Renée asumió que debía ser algún compañero de clase, como todos.**

**- Lo siento, Bells. Todos hemos asumido eso**

**- Lo sé. Yo tampoco he querido sacar a nadie de su error.**

**- Cómo sucedió? - **preguntó Rosalie

**- No lo sé. Era el profesor guapo del instituto, todas las niñas estaban locas por él y él estaba todo el tiempo en mi casa porque era amigo de Phil. En un primer momento no se percató de mi existencia, pero cuando cumplí catorce algo sucedió. Un día yo estaba en la piscina, Renée y Phil habían salido. Yo salía hacia el patio trasero en el momento que James entraba a la casa. Él entraba y salía de nuestra casa como si fuera la suya. Nos chocamos en la puerta y yo trastabillé, James me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a él. Yo iba en biquini y sentí claramente su excitación. No me soltó sino que se acercó a mí y me besó. Fue mi primer beso y en ese momento sentí que era la gloria. Yo, la niña invisible había besado al profe de gimnasia. Era una inmadura y me creí una ganadora. En algún momento me percaté de sus manos por todo mi cuerpo bajo la tela de mi biquini, sobando mis pechos, mis glúteos, mi vagina. Escuchamos el coche de Phil y eso fue lo que le detuvo. Me habría desvirgado allí mismo si ellos no hubieran llegado.**

**- Era un cretino -** susurró Rosalie jadeante

**- Me dijo que yo le gustaba y que estaba enamorado de mí. Me hice "rogar" -** dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos en el aire **- Pero tres meses después estaba segura de que él iba a romper conmigo si no me acostaba con él, entonces lo hice. Estuvimos así tres años. Él estaba casado y decía que le era imposible dejar a su mujer pero que con el tiempo lo haría, que yo era joven y podía esperarlo.**

**- Cuándo os veíais?**

**- Básicamente en la casa. **

**- En casa de tu madre? - **preguntó la otra asombrada** - Y ella nunca lo notó?**

**- James era muy discreto. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad a solas conmigo para tocarme o tener sexo. Se ofrecía a acompañarme a fiestas del instituto a las que nunca llegué a ir en realidad. Cuando Phil y Renée se iban de viaje venía a verme para asegurarse que estaba bien. Qué sé yo...**

**- Dios, Bella, no me creo que hayas pasado por eso **- se quejó -** Se lo has contado a Edward?**

**- No**

**- No quieres decírselo?**

**- No, por el momento **

**- Ok.**

Rosalie se dejó caer hacia el suelo para sentarse al lado de su amiga.

**- Bella, no puedes dejar que ese mal nacido influya en tu relación con Edward **– susurró –** Edward no es como él**

**- Lo sé. Sé que Edward no es como James. Puedes estar segura de que lo sé. Pero aún así quiero ir despacio con Edward. Lo amo, me gusta. No quiero arruinar las cosas por precipitarnos.**

**- Entiendo** – aceptó Rosalie –** Pero prométeme que no dejarás que lo sucedido con James perjudique la hermosa historia de amor que estás construyendo con Edward.**

**- Tranquila, no dejaré que lo haga.**

Rosalie abrazó a su amiga para permanecer allí durante horas hasta que ambas estuvieron mucho más calmadas.

Mientras tanto, en un departamento de West Highland Drive, frente al Kerry Park, un decepcionado Edward cambiaba canales en su televisor sin detenerse en ninguno.

**- Cullen –** contestó sin siquiera mirar el identificador del teléfono

**- Hola, Edward**

**- Bella **– dijo emocionado bajando el volumen del televisor**– Cariño, cómo estás?**

**- Bien. Y tú?**

**- Aburrido. **

**- Ja. Si quieres jugar a las Bratz rockeras... –** se burló

**- Sin dudas sería mucho más divertido que estar aquí tumbado en el sofá**

**- Estarás en tu departamento esta tarde? –** preguntó tímida

**- Sí. Vas a venir a visitarme? –** contrarrestó sugerente

**- Sí, si te parece bien. Tengo que hablar contigo**

**- Ok –** aceptó temeroso **– Te esperaré**

**- De acuerdo. Estaré allí en una hora.**

**- Ok.**

Cortó la comunicación y soltó el teléfono sobre el sofá para sentarse y esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Era lo suficientemente adulto como para saber qué significaba aquello de "Tenemos que hablar", y sentía pánico de sólo imaginarse a Bella cortando con él.

No, no podía ser eso. El día anterior lo habían pasado muy bien. Todo había estado muy bien. Incluso cuando ella rechazó amablemente su proposición. Aún entonces, todo había estado bien. No podía simplemente venir y dejarlo. No, Bella no podía hacer eso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí un nuevo capi. Bastante revelador sobre Bella y James.<br>_**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos y nos leemos!_**


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Había reflexionado mucho después de hablar con Rosalie.

Sabía que Edward no se parecía a James en nada. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo por el miedo que aún sentía por lo que James había hecho con ella.

James había minado su confianza. Su confianza en sí misma y en los demás y no era justo que arruinara su vida.

James ya le había quitado demasiado. No podía permitirle que también le quitara la posibilidad de tener su historia de amor. Suya y de su hija.

Fue así como decidió ir a ver a Edward y aceptar su anillo de compromiso.

Le pidió a Rose que se quedara con Heidi y ésta estuvo encantada al saber que iría a ver a Edward.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Sentada dentro de su coche, aparcado en la puerta del edificio de Edward y sin atreverse a bajar.

**- No seas cobarde – **se dijo **– Es Edward.**

Bajó del coche. El portero del edificio le permitió entrar al reconocerla de haberla visto con Edward el día anterior.

De pie frente a la puerta de su novio, inspiró profundamente antes de llamar al timbre.

**- Hey, cariño** – la saludó Edward cuando abrió

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella haciéndola entrar en el departamento y caer entre sus brazos riendo.

La besó con desesperación.

**– Qué bueno que hayas venido** – susurró – **Me hacías falta**

Bella sonrió ante su sincera declaración.

**- Ven. Qué quieres tomar? Tengo café, refrescos, cerveza, algo más fuerte – **sonrió arqueando la ceja

**- Agua estará bien**

**- Agua. Lo único que no tengo. **– se burló yendo a la cocina y llevándola con él donde le entregó un botellín de la nevera y sacó otro para él – **Y Heidi? **

**- La dejé con Rose. Ya sabes que le encanta quedarse a jugar con Jen**

**- Mmm – **dijo acercándose a ella y besándola sin piedad –** Y a mí me encanta jugar contigo –** rió

Estaba completamente decidido a embarullarla, confundirla para que no supiera que había ido allí para acabar con su incipiente relación.

No, no iba a permitírselo.

Tampoco es que besarla y hacerle el amor fuera un sacrificio para él, pero esgrimiría todas las armas que tuviera a su alcance para convencerla de que estaban bien juntos y no podían estar separados de ninguna forma.

Dejó su botellín en la encimera y le quitó a ella el suyo para dejarlo allí también sin darle tregua a sus bocas.

La levantó entre sus brazos haciéndola reír y abandonó la cocina para dirigirse con ella a la habitación.

**- Hey – **rió Bella **– Parece que estás un poco impaciente**

**- No sabes cuánto –** confesó

Entró con ella en brazos a su habitación y suavemente la dejó sobre la cama. Se recostó a su lado y volvió a los besos.

Recorrió sus brazos con los dedos dejando un camino electrificado tras ellos. Entrelazó sus manos y se recostó sobre ella instándola a separar las piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

Bella lo hizo seducida por sus labios recorriéndole la mandíbula.

Edward llevó las manos entrelazadas de ambos por encima de la cabeza de Bella y dirigió su erección al pubis tibio de su mujer.

Comenzó a mecerse sobre ella emulando los vaivenes del sexo con su rigidez golpeando la raja de ella a través de los pantalones de ambos.

Bella gemía con las sensaciones que le provocaba el miembro de Edward chocando contra ella y haciéndole sentir la costura rígida de sus vaqueros en su clítoris henchido por la excitación.

**- Dios, Edward **– gimió –** Eso es muy excitante pero necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía**

**- Luego, cariño **– dijo él mientras comenzaba a acariciar con fuerza sus pechos luego de desabrochar la femenina blusa y dejar a la vista el plano vientre

**- Voy a correrme con ese solo contacto – **reconoció

**- Eso quiero, nena. No te reprimas.**

Comenzó a embestirla más fuertemente dando movimientos circulares que rozaban su clítoris más fuertemente.

Bella se relajó dejándose sumergir en el mar de emociones que el chico estaba despertando en ella. Los gemidos y jadeos comenzaron a escaparse de su cuerpo.

**- Vamos, cariño. Dime qué necesitas.**

**- Más fuerte, por favor, Edward. Más fuerte.**

La obedeció y comenzó a embestirla más violentamente. El movimiento lo estaba excitando a él sobremanera y pudo identificar su clímax a punto de llegar.

**- Así, Edward... sí, así... –** gimió ella arqueándose hacia él apoyando sus tacones en el colchón mientras gritaba liberada.

Edward sintió su orgasmo a punto de llegar. Desabrochó sus pantalones liberando su erección. La tomó entre sus dedos para sacudirla rítmica y violentamente hasta alcanzar su liberación que se derramó sobre el vientre de la chica.

Se dejó caer a su lado intentando regular su respiración.

**- Wow –** fue todo lo que ella pudo decir

**- Sí, wow **– ratificó él

Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a fluir calmadamente por su cuerpo. Se incorporó sobre un brazo poniéndose de costado hacia la joven que amaba y la observó con cariño pensando en cuánto sufriría si ella decidía dejarle.

Bella abrió los ojos y le miró con una sonrisa pícara. Estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro.

**- Qué tal si ahora me haces el amor de la manera tradicional?** – pidió sonriendo

**- Creo que he liberado a la bestia **– se carcajeó

**- Creo que lo has hecho. Y es una bestia ninfómana –** susurró y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle

Se desnudaron con calma e hicieron el amor con devoción y ternura.

Exhaustos durmieron entrelazados y volvieron a amarse al despertar.

Bella se recostaba satisfecha sobre él.

**- Puedes quedarte a dormir? –** preguntó deseoso de que así fuera

**– En realidad debería irme, pero tal vez pueda pedirle a Rose que se quede con Heidi esta noche. –** confesó** – Aún no hemos hablado de lo que vine a decirte**

Edward tembló y la apretó más fuertemente entre sus brazos contra él**.**

**- Aún quieres decírmelo –** dijo con dejo triste

Bella levantó la vista hacia él, curiosa por la desazón que reconoció en su tono.

**- Qué sucede, Edward?**

**- Temo escuchar lo que has venido a decir –** confesó

**- Temes escuchar...? por qué?**

**- Porque imagino lo que dirás y no estoy preparado para escucharlo**

**- Qué crees que voy a decirte?**

**- Que lo has pensado mejor y no quieres que nos casemos. **

**- Crees que voy a dejarte **– dijo ella como una afirmación

Él no contestó. Bella se recostó contra él acariciando sus abdominales firmes.

**- Y crees que si hubiera decidido dejarte habría hecho el amor contigo de esta forma?**

**- Supongo que es a modo de despedida**

Bella rió divertida por su tonto razonamiento.

**- Sí que eres obtuso cuando quieres.**

El gimió molesto.

**- Tonto. Desde luego que no voy a dejarte. –** volvió a erguirse para mirarlo de frente** – En realidad había decidido aceptar tu proposición, pero si prefieres puedo dejarte.**

La miró sorprendido y una profunda sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

**- Ibas a aceptar mi proposición? **– preguntó incrédulo

**- Si aún sigue en pie**

**- Oh Dios, Bella – **gritó abrazándola y acostándola sobre él para girar juntos sobre la cama hasta estar a punto de caer – **De verdad vas a casarte conmigo? No lo puedo creer. Gracias, Bella. Te amo. – **dijo y saltó de la cama

Se acercó al secreter que había en la pared contraria y de un pequeño cajón sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro.

**- Ven aquí –** dijo acercándose a la cama y tirando de la mano de Bella para que quedara sentada en la cama

Se puso de rodillas junto a la cama y abriendo la cajita que depositó sobre la palma de la mano de Bella se declaró.

**- He esperado mucho tiempo para poder hacer esto –** confesó levantando la mirada de la caja y enfocándola en los ojos oscuros **– Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa? **

A pesar de la desnudez de ambos, la situación no perdía ni un ápice de solemnidad.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica que asintió sin encontrar las palabras para responder.

**- Sí –** fue todo lo que pudo balbucear antes de que Edward tomara el anillo y lo deslizara por su dedo

Edward se levantó de un salto y cogiéndola por la cintura giró con ella entre sus brazos riendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo!<br>_**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos y nos leemos!_**

**_Anonimo: No tenía dónde contestarte, Bella no lo había hecho sólo una vez sino sólo con una persona, pero estuvo con James desde los catorce hasta los diecisiete que fue cuando quedó embarazada y rompió con James.  
><em>**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Edward dormía abrazándola por la espalda. Ella se recostaba en el pecho del chico sin dejar de mirar el precioso anillo que descansaba en su mano.

- **Te gusta?** – murmuró Edward somnoliento contra su pelo

- **Mucho –** sonrió

La presionó contra él acariciando su vientre.

-** Edward...** – le llamó

- **Mmm?**

**- Sé que te lastimó ayer que te dijera que no quería llevar el anillo todavía**

**- Olvídalo**

**- No quiero olvidarlo**

**- Olvídalo, cariño. Hoy es otro día y tienes mi anillo en tu dedo**

**- Ya. Es que...** - dijo dubitativa

- **Qué?** – preguntó temeroso – **Volverás a decirme que no lo quieres?**

**- No es eso**

**- Entonces?**

Se giró para mirarle

**- No quisiera que Heidi lo vea hasta que pueda explicárselo y me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos cuando le digamos que vamos a casarnos** – explicó dejándolo mucho más tranquilo **– Había pensado que podrías venir a cenar a casa algún día esta semana y se lo diríamos**

**- Me encantaría** – dijo feliz antes de lanzarse a besarla

En principio habían quedado para cenar juntos el miércoles de esa semana, pero los planes cambiaron cuando Bella llegó a casa ese lunes por la tarde.

Zafrina había recogido a Heidi del entrenamiento de su equipo de soccer y habían llegado a la casa hacía ya dos horas.

El verano anterior Heidi le había rogado que la inscribiera en el Saint Peter, un pequeño club de soccer infantil local y le había gustado tanto que ese verano había vuelto.

Entonces Jen, la pequeña de Emmett, se había entusiasmado y la habían inscripto también y este verano jugaban juntas.

**- Buenas tardes, Zafrina –** saludó Bella entrando a la cocina donde la mujer acababa de preparar la cena

**- Buenas tardes** – sonrió aquella

**- Y Heidi?**

**- Está en su habitación. **

**- No se encuentra bien?**

**- No mucho, creo –** confesó – **No me ha querido decir qué le sucede pero al volver del entrenamiento estaba muy desanimada.**

Bella se despidió de Zafrina y subió a la habitación de Heidi, intrigada por lo que Zafrina había dicho.

**- Hola, cariño –** saludó aprensiva cuando entró a la habitación y se encontró a su niña tumbada boca abajo en la cama

**- Hola –** susurró la niña escondiendo la cara en las almohadas

**- Cómo estás, cariño? Qué te sucede, pequeña? –** preguntó sentándose en la cama al costado de la niña

**- Nada**

**- Segura? Cuéntame. Tuviste algún problema en el entrenamiento?**

**- No.**

**- Entonces?**

La niña se sentó en la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre sollozando. Más preocupada aún, Bella acariciaba su espalda y su cabello consoladora.

**- Hei, cariño, cuéntame y seguro que lo podremos solucionar.**

**- No, no podemos –** discutió

**- Venga, dímelo**

Refunfuñando aún la niña se explicó.

**- El próximo domingo es el partido del día del Padre.**

**- Sí... –** dijo dudosa esperando que la niña continuara

Con la conmemoración del día del padre, el tercer domingo de junio, el Club Saint Peter organizaba una jornada de soccer donde los padres eran los principales invitados.

Hasta entonces, para todas las actividades de Heidi que requerían la presencia de un "padre", Emmett había tomado este lugar, por lo que el año anterior éste había acompañado a Heidi a su partido y había tomado el lugar preferencial del padre en la charla previa con el entrenador.

Heidi siempre había estado contenta con ello.

**- Todas las niñas tienen que ir acompañadas de su papá** – explicó

**- Ya lo sé, cielo. Recuerdas que el año pasado el tío Emmett fue contigo?**

**- Sí, pero el año pasado Jen no estaba en mi equipo**

**- Oh, ahora entiendo... **

**- Este año el tío Emmett irá acompañando a Jen**

**- Estoy segura de que puede acompañaros a ambas**

**- No** – discutió – **porque todas las niñas saben que Jen y yo no somos hermanas y si el tío Emmett va con ella no puede ir conmigo **– lloriqueó

Bella estaba segura de que no habría ningún problema en que Emmett fuera con ambas niñas, al fin y al cabo no era tan raro encontrar madres solteras o padres ausentes, pero sabía que en este caso lo que estaba en juego era el orgullo de su pequeña niña.

Volvió a odiar a James una vez más; esta vez por impedir a su hija vivir su infancia con la normalidad que toda niña debería vivir.

**- De acuerdo. Buscaremos una solución** – dijo intentando calmarla

**- No hay solución. Yo no tengo un papá y no voy a ir al partido.**

**- Cómo no vas a ir? Heidi, a ti te encanta jugar soccer, no es justo que te pierdas el partido.**

**- No quiero ir**

**- Sí quieres. Te prometo que vamos a encontrar una solución. Tal vez sepamos de alguien que pueda acompañarte** – dijo dándole forma a la idea que estaba surgiendo en su cabeza.

Al fin y al cabo Edward y ella iban a casarse, él se convertiría en lo más parecido a un padre que Heidi tendría jamás. Por otra parte sabía que a él le entusiasmaría mucho la idea. No perdía nada con pedírselo.

**- Quién? – **preguntó mirándola esperanzada

**- No lo sé. Tal vez le podríamos preguntar a Edward si quiere ir contigo** – explicó cautamente

**- De verdad?** – sonrió – **Podemos preguntarle a Edward?**

**- Sí, podemos preguntarle –** accedió – **Pero tienes que prometerme que no te entristecerás si él no pudiese venir.**

**- No. No me entristeré. **– aseguró enredándose con las letras – **Te lo prometo**

**- De acuerdo y se dice "entristeceré"  
><strong>

**- Y cuándo le podemos preguntar?**

**- Mira, yo le llamaré y le preguntaré cuándo puede venir a verte. Te parece bien?**

**- Sí! –** gritó entusiasta y se tiró a los brazos de su madre – **Podemos llamarle ahora?**

**- Ok, pero no creo que hoy pueda venir. Tal vez mañana o el miércoles.**

**- Sí, pero le podemos llamar ahora? Tal vez puede venir hoy**

**- De acuerdo. Le preguntaremos.**

Una hora más tarde, Edward se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Bellevue. Heidi estaba en la bañera esperando ansiosa mientras se bañaba.

**- Hola, cielo –** susurró contra los labios de Bella cuando ésta abrió

**- Hola, cariño –** respondió pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello **– No hacía falta que vinieras tan pronto.**

**- Has dicho que Heidi necesitaba hablar conmigo**

**- Podía esperar a mañana**

**- Yo no quería hacerla esperar**

**- Ven, entra. Heidi está en la bañera. Has cenado?**

**- No.**

**- Por qué no nos esperas en la cocina? Iré a buscar a Heidi y podemos cenar juntos. Hay espaguetis.**

**- Mmm, me encantan –** dijo sugerente antes de darle un profundo beso para dejarla marchar

- **Edward... –** le llamó Bella volteándose ya a los pies de la escalera

La miró interrogante.

**- Heidi quiere pedirte algo** – explicó **– Quiero que me prometas que no te sentirás obligado a decir que sí. No pasa nada si dices que no, de acuerdo?**

**- Estás muy misteriosa** – sonrió

**- Me lo prometes?**

**- Sí, te lo prometo**

Heidi se removía nerviosa en su silla mientras acababan de cenar.

**- La cena ha estado deliciosa –** dijo Edward recostándose en su asiento

**- Se lo diré a Zafrina –** rió Bella

- **Gracias por invitarme**

Heidi casi no había hablado durante la cena. Edward la observaba con cariño intrigado por lo que quería pedirle pero decidido a esperar que la niña se sintiese lo suficientemente cómoda para hablar.

**- Hei, cielo...** – le llamó su madre

La pequeña la miró temerosa.

- **Había algo que querías pedirle a Edward, verdad?** – instó

Edward desvió su mirada de Bella a Heidi sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

**- Sí –** susurró escondiendo la mirada

**- Dime, cariño** – le instó él con ternura **– Qué querías pedirme?**

La niña inspiró profundamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

**- El próximo domingo es el partido del día del Padre de mi equipo de soccer.**

**- Ah, sí? Qué bien! No sabía que jugabas soccer. En qué posición juegas tú?**

**- Soy delantero centro – **informó orgullosa

**- Wow, qué bien! Marcas muchos goles?**

**- Sí. El verano pasado fui la segunda mejor de la liga.**

**- Wow, la segunda mejor! Sí que eres buena. Tu mami debe estar muy orgullosa, eh!**

**- Sí** – sonrió y miró a su madre que le devolvió la sonrisa

**- Algún día tendrás que invitarme a un partido –** sugirió él y la niña suspiró aliviada

**- Este domingo es el partido del día del Padre** – repitió y Edward la observó con atención **– y todas las niñas irán con su papá.**

Edward la escuchaba con interés

- **El tío Emmett vino conmigo el año pasado como hacen los papás y este año irá con mi prima Jen.**

**- Estoy seguro que estará encantado de acompañarte a ti también** – aseguró él

**- Pero todas las niñas saben que Jen y yo no somos hermanas, así que no podemos tener el mismo papá. Tú quieres venir conmigo? –** pidió expectante y la sorpresa casi hace a Edward caer de la silla

**- Yo? –** preguntó incrédulo

**- Sí**

**- Quieres que yo vaya como tu papá?**

**- Sí** – contestó la pequeña comenzando a desilusionarse ante lo que imaginaba sería una negativa

**- Oh, cielo, me encantaría!** – sonrió él y estiró sus brazos para que ella viniera hacia él

**- Gracias, Edward! –** gritó feliz a la vez que se dejaba caer en el regazo del joven que la sentó en sus piernas

**- Oh, cariño, gracias a ti por pensar en mí** – dijo él besando su coronilla e intentando controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos

Bella contemplaba la escena emocionada. Edward levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de su novia y sonreír completamente feliz.

**- Pero me tendrás que explicar qué debo hacer, yo no sé nada de soccer.**

**- No importa, es fácil. Los papás van con sus hijas – **le explicó** – y le piden al entrenador que las ponga a jugar cuando están en el banquillo. Y si el árbitro le pita falta a sus hijas, entonces le gritan que se ha equivocado y que hacia dónde estaba mirando... **

**- Tampoco creo que estés obligado a gritarle al árbitro –** acotó Bella ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hija, lo que le hizo alzar las manos defensivamente con cara de disculpa

**- Claro que sí. Y si alguien le hace falta a su hija, los papás tienen que pedirle al árbitro que cobre penalti**

**- Creo que eso puedo hacerlo**

**- Y cuando tu hija hace un gol, tienes que correr y cogerla en brazos y hacerla girar por el aire**

**- Muy bien –** dijo obediente **– Hay algo más que deba saber?**

**- Mmm –** pensó la niña haciendo un mohín** – Ah, sí. Si al final del partido el equipo de tu hija, que es el Saint Peter, va ganando, tienes que pedir que piten el final y cuando acaba y todas las niñas salen del campo, tú le dices a tu hija que ha jugado muy bien.**

**- De acuerdo. Eso también puedo hacerlo.**

**- También – **agregó Bella** – si ves que tu hija le pega un puntapié a alguna niña, o se enoja con alguien, le deberás decir que eso no debe hacerse y que tiene que jugar limpio. Y sobre todo, si el equipo de tu hija pierde, ella debe ir y saludar al otro equipo y felicitarles, si no lo recuerda tú se lo dices.**

**- Sí, eso también – **concordó Heidi con la boca pequeña

**- De acuerdo, cielo. Dalo por hecho. Seré el mejor papá de todos. Ya lo verás.**

**- Gracias, Edward.**

**- De nada, cariño.**

La niña se recostó en el pecho de Edward complacida.

**- Heidi, cielo –** le llamó Bella llamando la atención de Edward –** También hay algo que Edward y yo queríamos contarte a ti**

**- Qué? –** preguntó curiosa

**- Bueno, eh – **dijo dubitativa **– Recuerdas que te explicamos que Edward y yo somos novios...**

**- Sí**

**- Bien – **continuó después de echar una mirada a Edward que sonrió confiado **– Edward y yo hemos decidido que vamos a casarnos**

**- Os vais a casar?**

**- Sí**

**- Como Kate y Garret?** – preguntó con entusiasmo

**- Bueno, seguramente será una boda bastante más pequeña que la de Kate y Garret**

**- Oh –** respondió desilusionada –** Pero tendrás un vestido blanco y largo?**

**- Oh, no lo sé –** dijo confundida mirando a Edward

**- Supongo que sí **– agregó él haciendo que Bella frunciera el seño –** Aún no lo hemos decidido**

**- No lo sé, cariño**

**- Y después vais a vivir juntos en la misma casa?**

**- Sí**

**- Aquí?**

**- No lo hemos decidido aún –** agregó Bella

**- Dónde te gustaría que viviéramos, Heidi? –** le preguntó Edward

**- Aquí **– dijo con seguridad** – Así yo podría vivir con vosotros**

**- Oh, cielo –** rió él apretándola entre sus brazos **– Tú vas a vivir con nosotros. Si nos fuéramos a otra casa, tú también vendrías con nosotros.**

**- Ah, sí? Vale – **dijo tranquila

**- Pero preferirías vivir aquí?**

**- Sí. Porque aquí viven el tío Emmett y la tía Rose y Jen y Kebi.**

**- De acuerdo. –** aceptó Edward mirando a Bella **– Entonces tal vez podríamos vivir aquí**

Bella sonrió complacida a su novio.

**- Y tú dónde vas a dormir?**

**- Ehm, esto, yo...**

**- Conmigo –** acotó Bella** – En mi habitación**

**- En tu habitación?**

**- Sí. Tú sabes que el tío Emmett y la tía Rose duermen en la misma habitación, porque los papás y las mamás duermen en la misma habitación.**

**- Entonces tú vas a ser mi papá de verdad y para siempre? **– preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos girándose hacia Edward

**- Eh, sí. Te gustaría?**

**- Sí! - **gritó la pequeña poniéndose de rodillas en su regazo para abrazarle** – Genial! Gracias, Edward!**

La abrazó emocionado mientras estiraba su mano para coger la de Bella y apretarla.

Ya nada le hacía falta. Había conseguido la familia que tanto había anhelado. Y la formaban la mujer y la niña de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo!<br>_**

**_Dejo un adelanto ya que no podré **_enviarlos_** el fin de semana._**

- Es verdad que te vas a casar con la mamá de Heidi? – preguntó curiosa la niña

- Sí, es verdad.

- Y vas a ser el papá de Heidi?

- Sí – Edward esperaba entender a dónde quería llegar la pequeña – Como Heidi no tiene papá, yo seré el suyo. A ti te gusta Heidi, te gusta saber que será tu prima?

- Sí me gusta Heidi, pero no quiero que sea mi prima. – confesó sin mirarle

- No? – dijo extrañado – Por qué no?

- No quiero que te cases con su mamá

**_Felices Pascuas!  
><em>**


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Alice había organizado una barbacoa en casa de los Cullen para celebrar el día del padre.

Cuando Edward le informó de sus planes para el domingo, decidió entonces hacerla el sábado e invitar a Bella y Heidi.

El domingo irían todos a ver el partido de soccer de Heidi y Jen.

Toda la familia había recibido emocionada y feliz la noticia sobre la boda de Edward y Bella.

Aunque aún no tenían decidida una fecha, ni tampoco qué tipo de boda querían tener, después de comer Alice, Esme y Bella se reunieron en el salón para hablar sobre iglesias, vestidos, salones para banquetes, etc.

- **No queremos una gran boda** – dijo Bella intentando bajar un poco el entusiasmo de las mujeres que parecían no escucharla

- **Por qué no, cariño? –** preguntó Esme comprensiva

-** Edward ya ha tenido su "gran boda"**

- **Edward estará de acuerdo con otra gran boda si eso es lo que tú quieres –** discutió Alice

**- Sé que sí, pero es que no quiero repetirla. De todos modos nunca he soñado con algo así. Quisiera algo más íntimo, la familia, los amigos más cercanos. Tal vez en el ayuntamiento o podríamos organizar algo en casa.**

**- Oh, yo estaría feliz si quisierais celebrarla aquí –** ofreció Esme entusiasta **– Tal vez en el jardín. Podríamos instalar una carpa allí, o incluso en el salón.**

Los Cullen tenían una casa magnífica y el jardín era realmente grande como para poder organizar una buena celebración.

**- Olvídalo. – **discutió Alice **– Tiene que ser una boda por todo lo alto. Conseguiremos un salón de banquetes. Llevaremos al juez ya que no podéis casaros por la iglesia porque Edward ya ha estado casado.**

**- No, Alice, realmente eso no es lo que queremos** – discutió ella con calma

**- Te casarás una sola vez, Bella. Tiene que ser imponente.**

**- No, Alice –** disuadió su madre –** Eso es lo que tú quieres para tu boda, cariño, pero evidentemente no es lo que Bella desea, así que debemos hacer lo que ella desee.**

**- Es que realmente creo que ya nunca tendré una boda – **suspiró

**- Claro que sí, cielo –** le consoló Bella –** Ya verás que sí**

Edward había sido designado para limpiar la barbacoa mientras Jasper y Carlisle en el otro extremo del jardín discutían sobre la nueva temporada de fútbol.

**- Hola, tío Edward –** se acercó Chelsea

**- Hola, cariño. –** le saludó con ternura **– Dónde está tu amiga?**

**- Está viendo una película.**

**- Oh, y tú no la ves?**

**- No, ya me aburrí.**

**- Quieres ayudarme a limpiar la barbacoa?**

La niña asintió y Edward le pidió que sostuviera el cubo donde iba tirando los restos.

**- Es verdad que te vas a casar con la mamá de Heidi? –** preguntó curiosa la niña

**- Sí, es verdad.**

**- Y vas a ser el papá de Heidi?**

**- Sí –** Edward esperaba entender a dónde quería llegar la pequeña **– Como Heidi no tiene papá, yo seré el suyo. A ti te gusta Heidi, te gusta saber que será tu prima?**

**- Sí me gusta Heidi, pero no quiero que sea mi prima. – **confesó sin mirarle

**- No?** – dijo extrañado –** Por qué no?**

**- No quiero que te cases con su mamá**

**- Por qué no, cielo? No te cae bien Bella?**

**- Sí, es muy buena.**

**- Entonces?**

**- Porque cuando mi mamá se casó con Kevin, se fue y no la volví a ver. No quiero que tú te vayas también.**

**- Cariño, yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio. Sólo voy a vivir en la casa de Heidi, pero tú sabes que la casa de Heidi está muy cerca. Nos seguiremos viendo tanto como hasta ahora.**

**- Mi mamá también dijo eso y no ha venido a verme nunca.**

**- Oh, cariño, ven aquí – **dijo dejando el recogedor que tenía en la mano y dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones de jardín llevando a la niña para sentarla en su regazo.

Chelsea se recostó contra él con semblante triste.

**- Dime, es por eso que no quieres que Alice se case con tu papá? Tienes miedo de que él se vaya y no lo veas más?**

La niña levantó los hombros con gesto indiferente. Edward la apretujó contra él.

**- Eso no va a suceder nunca, cielo. Tu papá nunca va a irse sin ti. Y yo tampoco. Él te ama y yo también. No te gustaría que Alice fuese tu mami?**

**- Yo ya tengo una mamá**

**- Yo sé que sí, pero tu mamá no puede estar contigo ahora. No te gustaría que Alice haga todas las cosas que tienen que hacer las mamás?**

La pequeña volvió a mostrarse indiferente ante las palabras de Edward.

**- Recuerdas cuando tuviste la gripe y tu papá había salido de viaje?**

**- Sí**

**- Quién se quedaba contigo en la cama, te leía cuentos, jugaba contigo y te hacía tus comidas favoritas?**

**- Alice**

**- Esas son cosas que hacen las mamás. Alice fue la que te hizo tu traje de demonio para Halloween, y quien te acompañó a pedir dulces con tus amigas. No es verdad que tu traje era mucho mejor que el que llevaba Gianna Wachsberger y que su mamá había comprado?**

La niña recordó de inmediato a Gianna Wachsberger, su gran "rival" en el colegio.

**- Sí, que lo era** – dijo vehemente –** El traje de Gianna Wachsberger le quedaba grande y no llevaba capa ni cola de demonio.**

**- Lo ves? Y acaso no fue Alice la que organizó la mejor fiesta de pijamas de todas las niñas del colegio?**

**- Sí, porque en mi fiesta no sólo había películas de dibujos y nos dejó cocinar nuestras propias galletas.**

**- Exacto. Y qué me dices de tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Acaso Gianna Wachsberger tenía un mago en su fiesta y un pastel de chocolate?**

**- Qué va! –** exclamó con entusiasmo – **El pastel de Gianna Wachsberger parecía el de un bebé y no de una niña de seis años.**

**- Lo ves? Y quién volvió de las vacaciones con un tatuaje en el pie que tardó muchos días en marcharse y el pelo lleno de trencitas con cuentas de colores?**

**- Yo! –** gritó contenta

**- Vas a decirme acaso que Alice no podría ser la mejor mamá del mundo? Seguro que es mucho mejor que la mamá de Gianna Wachsberger.**

**- Sí que lo es **– reconoció feliz

**- Y no te gustaría darle la oportunidad de que sea tu mamá? Sólo una oportunidad y si lo hace muy mal, entonces ya no le darás otra, qué te parece?**

**- Sí **– aceptó – **Podría dejar que lo haga**

**- Claro que sí, cielo **– dijo apretándola contra él –**Yo te prometo que no te arrepentirás**

**- Y tú me invitarás a dormir también cuando vivas en casa de Heidi?**

**- Desde luego que sí. Con quién si no voy a jugar a la play? Estoy seguro de que Bella no sabe jugar a la play**

**- Pero Heidi sí que sabe**

**- Pero seguro es mucho más divertido que juguemos los tres juntos.**

**- Vas a quererla más que a mí? **

**- Claro que no, cielo. La quiero tanto como te quiero a ti.**

Heidi se asomó a la puerta trasera de la casa y corrió hacia ellos.

**- Hola – **les saludó poniéndose de pie frente a Edward y apoyando sus manitas en las rodillas de aquel

**- Hola, cariño.** – le saludó él enredando en sus dedos un mechón de cabello castaño –** Ha acabado la película que estabas viendo?**

**- Sí, pero yo ya la había visto otro día. Quieres jugar, Chelsea?**

**- Estaba ayudando a mi tío a limpiar la barbacoa.**

**- No te preocupes, cielo, ve a jugar que ya no me queda mucho** – instó él

Alice y Bella se acercaron también a ellos.

**- Hey, Chelsea –** llamó la morena – **Bella nunca ha probado tus deliciosas galletas de azúcar. Qué te parece si hacemos algunas y le enseñamos a Heidi para que se las prepare a su mamá?**

**- Sí –** respondió la niña animada y se fue con su amiga y la novia de su padre al interior de la casa.

**- Hola** – susurró Edward tirando de la mano de Bella para que se sentara junto a él – **Espero que discutir sobre la boda con mi madre y mi hermana no te haya hecho arrepentirte.**

**- Aún no** – sonrió – **pero no te confíes –** aconsejó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

**- Cielo, quiero que sea la boda de "tus" sueños, no la de los sueños de Alice**

**- Lo sé. Nunca he tenido grandes preferencias sobre una boda. Me gustaría algo íntimo, sólo para la familia.**

**- Pues así será. Sólo tendremos que elegir el día.**

**- Elige tú.**

**- Mañana **– se burló

**- Mañana no puedo, tengo un partido de soccer**

**- Excusas, excusas** – rió apretándola contra él.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo!<br>_**

**_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi.  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Heidi estaba agotada, nada más entrar a la casa Bella la ayudó a bañarse y se metió en la cama.

El fin de semana había sido demasiado largo para una niña de casi seis años.

El domingo habían ido al partido de soccer y esto de estrenar papá la tenía excitada y nerviosa.

Edward había estado fantástico en su papel. Había hablado con el entrenador, muy a su pesar le había gritado al árbitro cuando le hicieron una falta a Heidi. Celebró el gol de la pequeña y la consoló cuando perdieron el partido al final.

Emmett, de pie a su lado, se burlaba de las reacciones de su cuñado, aunque las suyas no eran mucho mejores.

Después del partido habían comido con Emmett, Rosalie y los niños en el picnic que el club había organizado como celebración del día del padre.

Era tarde cuando finalmente bajaron del volvo en casa de Bella.

**- Se ha dormido **– le informó Bella en cuanto bajó y se lo encontró en el sofá del salón

- **Ven aquí –** susurró estirando el brazo

Bella se sentó en su regazo acurrucándose contra él.

**- Te lo pasaste bien?**

**- Creo que fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida –** confesó apretándola contra él y colando su mano bajo la camiseta de ella

**- Estabas muy compenetrado con el partido** – dijo ella estirándose para facilitarle a sus dedos el camino a sus pechos

Entendiendo su intención deslizó su mano hasta el seno y lo acarició por encima del encaje del sujetador.

**- Bells, no sé cómo voy a agradecerte todo lo que me has dado **

**- De qué hablas? –** preguntó ella apretando su mano contra la de él para incrementar la fricción

**- No te das cuenta, pero no sabes lo que significáis vosotras para mí. Te amo, Bella. Te amo por ti, por quién eres y cómo eres, pero te amo además porque me has dado la posibilidad de ser padre, me has dado una hija, que aunque no sea mía, la siento así.**

**- Oh, Edward. Quiero que sepas que nadie podría ser más el padre de Heidi que tú. Quiero que sea tu hija. No creo que pudiera darle un padre mejor.**

Se separó de ella y la miró con todo el amor que sentía y que sus palabras le hacían sentir.

**- Gracias, Bella. Te amo, cariño**

Tiró de ella para que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Bella pasó las manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación a la vez que se restregaba contra su creciente erección.

-** Cariño** – le llamó sosteniéndola por la cintura para detener su vaivén **– No quisiera decir esto, te juro que no, pero no tengo condones.**

**- Oh**

**- Sí, oh –** dijo él apoyando su frente contra la de ella

**- Tomo la píldora** – le informó ella

**- En serio?** – preguntó él separándose para observarla

**- Sí. Después de nacer Heidi, mi período se volvió muy irregular y el médico me receto la píldora.  
><strong>

**- Oh, genial. ** – sonrió Edward y volvió a meter sus manos bajo la camiseta de ella **– Entonces puedes seguir en lo que estabas. –** sonrió levantando la camiseta de ella y sacándola por encima de su cabeza

Llevó las manos a las copas del sujetador y apretó los pechos con pericia mientras deslizaba la lengua por el valle de sus pechos.

**- Me gusta cuando no llevas sujetador** – dijo antes de desabrochar la prenda para quitársela

Ella cruzó sus brazos por delante del pecho para sostener el sujetador e impedir que se lo quitara completamente. Edward la observó intrigado.

**- Qué te parece si continuamos con esto en la habitación? –** ofreció **– Aunque Heidi suele dormir la noche entera, aún es temprano y se podría levantar**

**- A tus órdenes – **sonrió él y se levantó con ella entre sus brazos

La tumbó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Sus manos recorrían los costados de la chica con excitantes cosquillas. Deslizó los labios por el cuello de la chica dejando besos suaves como el aleteo de una mariposa. Se deslizó hacia abajo por su pecho hasta alcanzar el duro pezón que se irguió en su boca.

Bajó las manos hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos de ella y los bajó después de desabotonarlos.

Se irguió un momento para quitarle la prenda haciéndola quejarse cuando abandonó el erótico tratamiento que le estaba dando a su seno.

- **Llevas demasiada ropa –** susurró ella metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta de él

**- Puedes quitarme lo que te moleste**

**- Toda me molesta –** sonrió ella y tiró de la camiseta para sacarla por encima de su cabeza

Apoyó las manos sobre los duros pectorales y comenzó a acariciarlo sintiendo los masculinos pezones endurecerse entre sus dedos.

Edward restregaba sus ingles contra la abertura de ella vestida con el encaje rosa de sus bragas.

Bella separó más las piernas y apoyando sus talones en la cama alzó las caderas para apretarse contra él.

Bajó las manos a los pantalones de él, los desabrochó y tiró de ellos hacia abajo para quitárselos. Edward se levantó, se desvistió y volvió a recostarse sobre ella.

**- Te necesito, Edward **– confesó necesitada

**- Aquí estoy, cielo** – dijo él mientras le quitaba las bragas

Ella coló sus manos bajo el bóxer de él y se aferró a los firmes glúteos masculinos.

**- Hazme el amor**

**- Ahora mismo** – prometió

Se levantó un instante y se quitó su última prenda de ropa. Rápidamente se acostó sobre ella, llevó su mano a la tibia abertura para comprobar lo excitada y húmeda que estaba.

**- Estás preparada para mí** – murmuró contra sus labios mientras llevaba su hinchado pene a la excitada cavidad y lo acercó para invadirla suavemente

Lentamente se introdujo en su interior sintiendo las estrechas paredes estirarse y apretarse sobre él.

**- Dios, nena, me encanta sentir tu piel contra la mía. Estás tan apretada, Bella.**

Bella jadeaba excitada por la intrusión. Su canal se adaptaba fácilmente al miembro masculino apretándolo y llenándola de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Edward se dejó caer sobre ella cuando finalmente la penetró hasta la empuñadura, esperando que ella se adaptara a él.

Bella movió sus caderas restregándose contra él.

**- Quieres que me mueva, cielo?**

**- Sí, por favor** – imploró

Se movió retirándose de su interior hasta que solo su glande permaneció en el interior del cuerpo de la chica. Se mantuvo allí un momento antes de que ella jadeara y se alzara para volver a introducirle.

Volvió a penetrarla un momento y se retiró nuevamente.

**- Por favor, Edward, esto es agónico** - rogó

**- Quieres más?**

**- Necesito más. Mucho más.**

Él sonrió y la besó dejándose caer dentro de ella y comenzó un suave vaivén que poco a poco fue volviéndose más demandante y necesitado.

Viéndose envuelto en una necesitada espiral la embistió más y más duramente hasta sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

Sus jadeos entrecortados se mezclaban con los gemidos de la chica.

**- Edward, más, más –** rogaba ella y él le respondía haciendo lo que le demandaba

Las húmedas paredes se ciñeron contra él mientras con un grito ella le anunciaba la llegada de su orgasmo.

Se dejó ir dentro de ella sintiendo cómo el apretado canal lo ordeñaba, exprimiéndole hasta la última gota de su tibia simiente.

El cuerpo de Bella laxo sintió los últimos espasmos de la liberación que Edward alcanzó cuando se derramó en su interior.

Cayó sobre ella extenuado buscando regular su respiración.

**- Cada vez me gusta más hacerte el amor** – confesó él en susurros cuando se salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado apretándola contra él

**- Y a mí –** murmuró ella – **Quédate a dormir –** le pidió apretándose contra él

**- Estás segura?**

**- Completamente**

**- Ok** – sonrió él moviéndose para retirar las livianas mantas y cubrirse con ellas – **Ven aquí** – dijo atrayéndola sobre su pecho donde se durmió extenuada

Las siguientes semanas fueron las mejores que podrían haber imaginado alguna vez.

Edward prácticamente se había mudado a la casa de Bellevue. No era que lo hubieran decidido explícitamente, pero cada vez eran más las noches que pasaba allí que las que dormía en su propio departamento.

Heidi estaba encantada con él, y sin dudas, el amor era mutuo.

La niña, después de encontrarlo por quinta vez desayunando en su casa después de compartir la habitación con su madre, había decidido que ya era su padre. Si dormía en la misma habitación con su mamá, pues entonces era su papá. Así se los hizo saber y para el enorme regocijo de la pareja, le llamaba papá. Algo que sin dudas había estado deseando durante sus casi seis años de vida, tener un papá.

Edward no cabía en sí de gozo.

Por su parte, Chelsea había decidido darle una oportunidad a Alice, y la boda había sido fijada para la última semana de agosto.

Bella y Heidi habían quedado de recoger a Edward al bufete para ir a ver los trajes para la boda.

Heidi era una de las damitas de honor junto a Chelsea y Jen y ese día le habían entregado su pequeño vestido de volantes y diminutas rosas blancas.

Estaba en su despacho con Jasper terminando un informe sobre un caso de fraude en una empresa de electrodomésticos mientras esperaba que Bella y Heidi llegaran, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

- **Cómo es eso de que volverás a casarte?** – gritó Tanya cuando entró ante el asombro de los hombres

Bree, la secretaria de Edward, entró al despacho tras ella, con el rostro ruborizado.

**- Lo siento, Edward, no me dio tiempo a detenerla –** se disculpó la joven

**- No te preocupes, Bree. –** la disculpó haciéndole una seña para que cerrara **- Buenas tardes, Tanya –** la saludó con ironía recostándose contra su asiento **– A qué debo el honor...?**

**- No te pases conmigo, Edward –** espetó la mujer molesta

Jasper sentado frente a Edward se giró en su asiento mirando a la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

**- Qué es eso de que vas a casarte?**

**- Disculpa? Y te debo una explicación a ti porque...**

**- Soy tu ex esposa. Acabamos de divorciarnos.**

**- Tengo constancia de ello. Sigo sin entender...**

**- Nuestro divorcio aún no está resuelto. No puedes casarte.**

**- De hecho –** le corrigió – **Yo tengo ya los documentos firmados y sellados por el juez, lo que indica que el divorcio ya está resuelto e inscripto. Puedo volver a casarme cuando quiera. Tú también, desde luego.**

**- No es así. Habíamos quedado en que revisaríamos los términos del divorcio. Ya sabes, por lo de las acciones de la clínica.**

**- Habíamos quedado en eso? De verdad? No lo recuerdo**

**- No te burles de mí! –** gritó molesta

El intercomunicador del escritorio les interrumpió.

- _**Edward, aquí están Bella y Heidi**_ – dijo Bree por el altavoz

**- Que pasen –** respondió él antes de dirigirse a Tanya **– Te agradezco que te marches, Tanya, estoy muy ocupado.**

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Heidi se coló por ella y corrió hacia Edward.

**- Papi! –** gritó con frenesí antes de dejarse caer en su regazo – **Mira mi vestido!** – gritó enseñándole la funda de plástico azul que protegía el vestido que acababan de recoger

Edward no pudo más que sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la niña y cogió la prenda para ponerla sobre el escritorio y abrir la cremallera.

Bella sonreía desde la puerta.

**- A ver, cariño, enséñamelo –** dijo él ignorando la estupefacta mirada de Tanya

**- Papi? Qué significa eso?** – dijo la mujer y la pequeña se volteó hacia ella notando por primera vez su presencia.

Heidi se ruborizó nerviosa y se recostó contra él mirando a la mujer con temor.

- **Quién es? –** le susurró al que ya consideraba su padre

- **Ella es Tanya, una...** – dudó – **señora que yo conocía del colegio. Pero ya se iba**.

Levantó la mirada duramente hacia la mujer

**- Tanya, te agradezco que te retires.**

**- Papi? –** gritó la mujer – **Esa niña no es tu hija. No es tu padre, niña** – espetó mirando a la pequeña

Heidi se apretó contra él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward la levantó en sus brazos y rodeó el escritorio para coger a la mujer por el antebrazo.

**- No se te ocurra volver a gritarle a mi hija –** gruñó a la vez que la arrastraba hasta la puerta – **Y no quiero volver a verte por aquí** – dijo empujándola fuera del despacho.

Los gritos de Tanya se escuchaban aún cuando le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo!<br>_**

**_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi.  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**- Oh, Alice, ha sido una boda preciosa** – decía Bella mientras ayudaba a la morena a quitarse el vestido de novia para reemplazarlo por el traje que utilizaría para su viaje de luna de miel

La boda de Alice y Jasper la habían celebrado en una preciosa finca en las afueras de Seattle.

Finalmente Alice había tenido la boda de sus sueños. Con las tres pequeñas niñas como damas de honor y Chelsea en el papel principal acabó de ganarse el total amor y devoción de la que sería su hija.

**- Son solamente dos semanas de luna de miel** – informó a su amiga **– No bien vuelva podremos ponernos a planear tu boda**

**- Ja. Buen intento –** rió Bella – **Tú sólo ve y disfruta con tu maridito.**

**- Gracias, chicas –** dijo abrazando a Bella y Rosalie que habían sido de muchísima ayuda **– Y gracias por quedaros con Chelsea –** dijo a Bella ya que la niña se quedaría con ellos

- **Es una niña encantadora –** le respondió su amiga quitándole importancia **– Nos encantará tenerla en casa**

**- Sí, no estoy tan segura yo de que a Zafrina le haga mucha gracia tener dos niñas en casa, pero bueno, si tú lo dices...**

**- No te preocupes por nada, Alice. Nosotros también daremos una mano –** agregó Rosalie

Bella se recostaba en el pecho de Edward que la tenía abrazada por la cintura, mientras despedían el coche donde Alice y Jasper se iban rumbo a su luna de miel.

**- Cuánto crees que tardaremos nosotros en irnos un par de semanas en viaje de novios? –** susurró junto a su oído

**- Lo que tardemos en fijar una fecha** – sonrió ella apoyando sus manos en el brazo de él

**- Mmm, y eso cuándo será?**

**- Cariño, no crees que vamos un poco deprisa?**

**- Tú crees? **– se quejó él

**- Ed, cielo, sólo hace tres meses que estamos juntos**

**- Lo sé, pero ya hace dos que prácticamente vivo en tu casa, aunque no sea oficial.**

Se giró entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a él. Pasó las manos alrededor del cuello del chico para enredar sus dedos en los mechones cobrizos.

**- Tal vez podríamos hacer la convivencia oficial.**

**- Qué significa eso?**

**- Que dejes de acarrear ropa en una maleta cada día. Trae todas tus cosas a casa, te haré un sitio en el armario y también en la biblioteca para que puedas poner tus aburridos libros de derecho. Puedes dar definitivamente nuestra dirección para tus facturas y correspondencia.**

**- Es eso una propuesta, señorita?**

**- Definitivamente –** rió acercándose a él para rozar sus labios con los suyos

Ese domingo, mientras Heidi y Chelsea estaban en casa de Emmett y Rosalie, Bella y Edward estuvieron en el departamento de él empaquetando toda su ropa y sus libros.

Desde luego que no iba a deshacerse del departamento pero tal vez más adelante lo acabaría alquilando. De momento, en esa semana rentaría una pequeña furgoneta para llevarse sus cajas y maletas a la casa de Bellevue.

**- Crees que vas a echarlo de menos?** – preguntó Bella sentada en la alfombra junto al sofá mientras daba un trago a su copa de vino

Habían pedido unas pizzas para cenar mientras acababan de guardar en cajas los libros de Edward y se estaban tomando un descanso antes de marcharse a Bellevue.

**- No lo creo** – confesó Edward tumbado en el suelo a su lado con la cabeza en el regazo de la chica

**- Al fin y al cabo has vivido aquí más de un año **

**- Sí, pero comprarlo y venirme a vivir aquí significó que la familia que ansiaba no podía tenerla –** Bella acariciaba su pecho comprensiva **– No amaba a Tanya, esa es la verdad, pero no por eso todo mi divorcio dejó de significar un fracaso.**

**- Lo entiendo – **dijo Bella comprensiva

Edward la miró con una sonrisa triste y estiró su mano para enredar sus dedos en los mechones que caían sobre el hombro de ella y descansaban en su pecho.

**- Ahora te tengo a ti. Y tengo a Heidi. Es mucho más de lo que soñé o deseé, pero entonces creía que nunca lo lograría. Estuve catorce años con Tanya. Toda la vida. En ese momento pensé que si había tardado media vida en darme cuenta que la persona con la que había imaginado una vida y una familia no era lo que yo creía, cuánto más tardaría antes de encontrar la persona correcta. Ahora, veo que ha sido mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese podido soñar, pero entonces me sentía infeliz.**

**- De verdad crees que soy la persona correcta?**

**- No lo creo, lo sé.**

**- No te importa que tenga una hija? Una hija que es de otro hombre?**

**- No te atrevas a decir que esa niña no es mi hija** – gruñó con aire ofendido y una sonrisa

**- De verdad la sientes tu hija? Estás dispuesto a quererla como tal?**

**- Dudas de mí, Bells? –** preguntó poniéndose serio

**- No. Pero tengo miedo.**

**- Miedo de qué? De mí?**

**- No. Tengo miedo de que si lo nuestro no funciona, eso afecte tu relación con Heidi. Miedo que si tu amor por mí se acaba, te replantees haberte comprometido con ella sabiendo que en realidad no eres su padre biológico.**

**- La amo, Bella. Te amo a ti pero también la amo a ella. No creo que mi amor por ti pudiera acabarse nunca, pero no sería muy maduro no reconocer que podría suceder. Aún así quiero seguir siendo su padre. Te conozco y sé que nunca me prohibirías quererla como tal porque sé que amas a tu hija por sobre todas las cosas y nunca harías nada que pudiera dañarla. Yo tampoco. Es mi hija. Lo siento así. Y siempre será tan hija mía como los propios bebés que engendremos tú y yo.** – dijo llevando la mano para reposar sobre el vientre de su novia.

Se quedaron en silencio acariciándose suavemente hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

**- Quiero que nos casemos, Bells. Sé que tú no quieres precipitarlo, pero quiero que nos casemos porque quiero adoptar a Heidi.** – levantó la vista para clavarla en su rostro y evaluar su reacción

**- Quieres adoptarla?** – preguntó Bella en un susurro

**- Sí. Quiero que sea mi hija en los papeles. Ya lo es en mi corazón pero quiero que lo sea legalmente. Que nadie pueda decirle nunca que no es mi hija.**

**- Es por lo que sucedió con Tanya aquel día en tu despacho?**

**- También. Pero es básicamente porque quiero que tenga derecho a todo lo que le corresponda por ser mi hija. Quiero adoptarla si a ti te parece bien. Quiero que lleve mi apellido. Los trámites serán mucho más sencillos si tú y yo estamos casados.**

**- De acuerdo. Casémonos. Cuando tú quieras** – aceptó ella

Edward sonrió y se incorporó sobre su mano dejando su rostro a la misma altura que el de ella.

**- Te amo** – dijo antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios

La empujó para recostarla sobre la alfombra antes de tumbarse sobre ella.

- **Qué te parece si hacemos el amor por última vez en este departamento**? – ofreció

- **Me parece una muy buena idea** – ronroneó ella metiendo las manos bajo la camisa de él y tirando hacia arriba con dificultad para quitársela por la cabeza

Él rió enredado en su ropa mientras desabotonaba los puños y se libraba de la camisa. Levantó el borde del vestido de Bella y se lo quitó. No llevaba sujetador por lo que quedó desnuda salvo por un diminuto tanga rosa que no tardó en desaparecer.

- **Amo tus pechos –** confesó llevando sus labios al rosado pezón derecho

**- Son muy pequeños** – discutió tímida

- **Son perfectos –** dijo llevando su mano al otro pecho y abarcándolo con ella mientras hacía rodar entre sus dedos la dura protuberancia

Se acostó entre las piernas de ella restregando su erección bajo sus pantalones contra la húmeda y tibia cavidad de ella.

Bella se removió contra él excitada antes de bajar las manos hasta los pantalones de Edward y desabotonarlos. Los bajó sólo un poco junto con sus bóxer de forma de liberar el duro miembro.

Con el pulgar expandió la brillante gota de pre semen que descansaba sobre la rosada punta, haciéndolo gruñir.

**- Te necesito dentro de mí –** dijo ella dirigiendo el pene a su abertura

La penetró lentamente quedándose muy quieto cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

Bella se removió incitándolo a moverse.

**- Quiero hacértelo muy lento –** dijo él saliéndose de su interior casi en su totalidad

**- Lo necesito rápido –** se quejó

**- No –** sonrió Edward **– No lo necesitas así. Quiero que tengas un orgasmo vaginal y para eso quiero estimularte muy lento –** explicó mordiendo el cuello femenino mientras comenzaba su lento vaivén

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de ella fueron despertando lentamente con la suave oscilación.

**- Edward...** – gimió cuando comenzó a formarse en su vientre un pequeño maremoto

**- Estás cerca?**

**- Mmm, creo que sí**

**- Separa más las piernas – **pidió él instándola con sus manos a abrirse más

Excitada y al borde del clímax intentó juntar las piernas tanto como su cuerpo lo permitiese de forma de poder calmar el ardor que comenzaba a sentir en su sexo.

-** No** – discutió él manteniendo sus piernas muy abiertas a la vez que comenzaba a embestirla con mayor rapidez

**- Oh, Edward –** jadeó completamente excitada **– Voy a correrme...**

**- Vamos, nena, déjalo salir –** dijo él dándole dos últimas embestidas antes de retirarse de su interior para verla retorcerse con los dedos clavándose fuertemente en los brazos del hombre

**- Ahh...** – gritó contrayéndose sumida en un orgasmo agotador

Le excitó sobremanera observar como su vagina expuesta hacia él se contraía repetidamente liberando los flujos de su clímax

Abrió los ojos cuando se sintió medianamente recuperada. Edward estaba tumbado a su lado, apoyado en un codo la observaba sonriente.

**- Fue increíble –** susurró ella aún sin fuerzas

**- Lo sé, cielo. Me encanta verte así.**

**- Gracias, Edward.**

**- De nada, cariño –** dijo enrollando sus dedos en los húmedos rizos de ella

**- Y tú, amor? –** dijo deslizando la mano sobre el vientre masculino para acercarla a su erección

- **Estoy bien, cariño –** aseguró él cogiéndole la mano para detener su avance, a la vez que se acercaba a ella y la besaba suavemente

**- Déjame darte placer**

**- Crees que no me lo has dado? –** rió

**- Déjame hacerlo** – discutió empujándolo para dejarlo recostado en la alfombra y recorrer su pecho con la lengua

Bajó por su pecho y su vientre hasta alcanzar sus ingles. La respiración de Edward se agitó y se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió los húmedos labios de la chica posarse sobre el duro miembro.

Deslizó la lengua sobre la hendidura de su miembro húmeda aún de sus propios flujos femeninos.

- **Oh, Bells...** – gimió él apretando los puños mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba

- **Dime lo que quieres –** pidió ella lamiendo toda su rígida extensión mientras le sostenía con fuerza entre sus dedos

**- Tómame en tu boca –** rogó y jadeó cuando los labios de Bella se separaron un poco más para dar cabida en su boca a la brillante erección

Bella rodeó el pene con sus labios y lo hundió en su boca comenzando un húmedo y caliente vaivén ayudándose con su mano que subía y bajaba por el falo

Su otra mano atrapó la bolsa de sus testículos estrujándolos suavemente entre sus dedos.

Trabajó sobre su miembro subiendo y bajando sobre su longitud introduciéndolo en su boca un poco más profundo cada vez.

Relajó su garganta para tomarlo tanto como le fue posible mientras su chico se estremecía y gemía preso de la excitación.

**- Bells, cariño, voy a correrme...** – dijo entre suspiros para que ella pudiera alejarse

Por el contrario, Bella imprimió más presión a sus dedos incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Edward llevó las manos a sus cabellos y sostuvo su cabeza para embestirla descargando su simiente en la garganta de la chica.

Lo tragó y degustó haciéndolo suspirar. Lamió sus labios cuando se separó de él y se recostó sobre el pecho de Edward que sonreía satisfecho.

- **Mmm, gracias, cariño** – susurró acariciando la desnuda espalda femenina

**- Ha sido un placer** – le confesó ella

**- Vaya si lo ha sido** – concordó sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo!<br>_**

**_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi._**

**_Y un adelanto para el próximo:_**

El caso de comercio internacional ya estaba encaminado y la última semana habían estado trabajando menos.

Era de agradecer, ya que ese fin de semana celebrarían el cumpleaños de la pequeña y el siguiente fin de semana era la boda. Quería tener todo listo para la semana que iban a tomarse de luna de miel.

Por culpa de tanto trabajo habían decidido tomar sólo una semana, pero ambos esperaban con ansias esos siete días en Hawai.

Heidi daba vueltas a su alrededor entusiasmada.

**- Mi mami y tú me haréis un regalo por mi cumpleaños?** – ****preguntó excitada

**- Tal vez** – ****dijo intrigante

**- Yo ya sé lo que quiero que me regaléis** – ****le informó

**- Ah, sí? Y qué es lo que quieres?** – ****preguntó esperando no haberse equivocado con su bicicleta nueva y su traje de esquí, ya que le había prometido que ese invierno la llevaría a esquiar a Alpental, algo que él adoraba y la niña nunca había hecho.

**_Besitos!_**


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Decidieron que la boda sería a finales del mes de octubre, ya que, si bien ambos hubieran preferido simplemente presentarse en el ayuntamiento y casarse allí, eran conscientes de que Heidi esperaba una boda de ensueño para sus padres.

Por ese motivo, cuando Alice y Jasper volvieron de su luna de miel, Alice comenzó a recabar información para Bella, atosigándola con datos sobre salones, vestidos, estilistas, etc.

**- Alice, tengo que trabajar – **se quejó Bella cuando su amiga depositó sobre su mesa de trabajo un fólder repleto de fotos de tartas de boda.

**- Tienes que mirar esto –** dijo señalando un pastel de cinco pisos en colores blancos y dorados

**- Alice, no crees que es un poco exagerado para cincuenta invitados?**

**- Creo que la lista de invitados no está cerrada aún –** dijo la otra displicente

**- Ah, no, señora **– se quejó levantándose de su asiento –** Edward y yo hicimos la lista y estamos muy contentos con el resultado. Ya habíamos quedado tú y yo que eso era decisión nuestra.**

**- No entiendo, Bella. No entiendo que no quieras una boda espectacular.**

**- Quiero que sea espectacular para cincuenta invitados. Alice,** - suspiró –** tú y yo no somos iguales. Yo prefiero las cosas más sencillas.**

**- Pero es tu única boda**

**- Puedes estar segura que sí. Me niego a volver a organizar algo así en mi vida. No entiendo, eres una recién casada. No tienes ganas de pasarte todo el tiempo con tu marido en lugar de atosigarme a mí?**

**- Sí **– se quejó Alice dejándose caer en una silla –** pero Jasper está con un caso difícil y no tiene tiempo para mí. Sé que soy un incordio. Necesito buscarme algo para hacer.**

**- Sin dudas –** aceptó su amiga **– tienes que acabar de montar la pastelería**

**- Lo sé, pero es que yo no sé nada de negocios. Lo único que sé es cocinar tartas y galletas.**

**- Sin dudas es lo principal para poner un negocio de tartas y galletas. Te explicaré la regla número uno – **ofreció –** El cliente siempre tiene razón. Eso se traduce en que no puedes obligar a nadie a montar una fiesta para doscientas personas cuando sólo quiere hacerla para cincuenta** – sonrió

Alice le sacó la lengua rodando los ojos.

**- De acuerdo, como quieras. Ahora elige algo que te guste** – dijo pasando las páginas para enseñarle pasteles más discretos.

Bella ya estaba en la cama cuando Edward llegó esa noche. Entró en la habitación tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, pero Bella encendió la luz de la mesita de noche cuando le escuchó cerrar la puerta.

**- Lo siento, cariño, no quería despertarte –** susurró acercándose a la cama para besarla antes de quitarse la corbata y la camisa

**- No dormía, acabo de apagar la luz, estaba leyendo. Has cenado?**

**- Sí, comimos unos sándwiches con Jasper y Liam**

**- Habéis avanzado?**

**- No lo suficiente –** suspiró sentándose en la cama para quitarse los pantalones

Bella se sentó en la cama y llevó las manos a sus hombros para darle un suave masaje**.**

**- Mmm, **- ronroneó él –** Eso está muy bien**

**- Edward, estás trabajando demasiado**

**- Lo sé –** reconoció** – pero este caso es una locura**

Estaban trabajando en un caso sobre comercio exterior ilegal y los tenía abrumados. Era el tercer caso en el que trabajaban sobre derecho internacional, y si bien habían tenido gran éxito en los dos anteriores, cada vez que se les presentaba un caso de este tipo, les llevaba días y noches enteras de trabajo, el estudiar los marcos legales de los países implicados así como el derecho internacional.

Las últimas dos semanas Edward salía de casa muy temprano a la mañana y volvía muy tarde. Bella y él casi no se veían y lo mismo sucedía con Heidi que estaba bastante triste estos días.

**- Mañana también volverás tan tarde?**

**- Mmm, me temo que sí **– se volteó hacia ella –** Lo siento, cariño, estos días soy un pésimo novio**

**- Es verdad, lo eres –** dijo ella juguetona –** Tonto, eres el mejor aunque te estés convirtiendo en un recuerdo –** se burló sacándole la lengua

El se lanzó sobre ella riendo.

**- Eres una bruja –** dijo haciéndole cosquillas

**- Sí, claro. Sé que lo haces expresamente para no tener que enfrentarte a tu hermana y sus planes para nuestra boda**

**- No deja de ser un aliciente saber que me estoy librando de ello –** confesó guiñándole un ojo** – Me daré una ducha –** dijo entrando en el baño

Bella se excitó al verle salir desnudo con una toalla muy blanca colgando por sus caderas. El torso desnudo y el cabello mojado que dejaba caer pequeñas gotitas sobre sus hombros y pecho parecían imágenes de un anuncio de colonia.

Cogió unos bóxer de su cajón del armario y de espaldas a ella soltó la toalla para calzarse la ropa interior. La respiración de Bella se agitó con la visión de los dos hoyos que se le marcaban justo arriba de los glúteos. Era inhumano.

Tranquilamente y sin percatarse siquiera del rubor de su chica, lanzó la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia y se coló bajo las mantas.

**- Ven aquí, cariño, necesito abrazarte –** murmuró atrayendo a la chica a sus brazos

Bella se dejó abrazar pensando que tal vez ella necesitara un poco más, pero entendía que él se encontrara agotado. Según le había dicho Alice, Jasper estaba igual.

**- Edward, no quisiera ser molesta... – **se excusó

**- Por qué lo dices? Qué sucede? – **le preguntó extrañado

**- Crees que mañana podríamos vernos un rato a la tarde? No sé, ir a tomar algo o sentarnos una hora en el parque? No quiero molestarte,** – explicó – **pero Heidi está un poco triste con esto de que no te ve más que cuando le das un beso de despedida por la mañana**

**- Oh, cariño, lo siento. Además de un pésimo novio soy un pésimo padre**

**- Claro que no, sólo tienes mucho trabajo, pero si al menos pudieras desayunar con ella o salir a comer, no sé. Es sábado y Heidi no tiene colegio, podemos comer juntos si tú puedes.**

**- Te diré lo que haremos, ve a recogerme para comer, comeremos juntos y luego iremos juntos a ver las carpas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Heidi.**

**- No, cariño, si tienes que trabajar ella entenderá que no puedas venir con nosotras.**

**- El caso no cambiará si lo miro por la tarde o la noche, o incluso el domingo. Les diré a Liam y Jasper que se tomen la tarde libre, sin dudas ellos también lo necesitan. Sus mujeres lo agradecerán.**

**- Tu hermana seguro que sí –** sonrió ella

Se durmió extenuado con la chica entre sus brazos.

El viernes siguiente, Edward estaba acabando de clavar el soporte para colgar la piñata para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Heidi que celebrarían al día siguiente.

El caso de comercio internacional ya estaba encaminado y la última semana habían estado trabajando menos.

Era de agradecer, ya que ese fin de semana celebrarían el cumpleaños de la pequeña y el siguiente fin de semana era la boda.

Quería tener todo listo para la semana que iban a tomarse de luna de miel.

Por culpa de tanto trabajo habían decidido tomarse sólo una semana, pero ambos esperaban con ansias esos siete días en Hawai.

Heidi daba vueltas a su alrededor entusiasmada.

**- Mi mami y tú me haréis un regalo por mi cumpleaños?** – ****preguntó excitada

**- Tal vez** – ****dijo intrigante

**- Yo ya sé lo que quiero que me regaléis** – ****le informó

**- Ah, sí? Y qué es lo que quieres?** – ****preguntó esperando no haberse equivocado con su bicicleta nueva y su traje de esquí, ya que le había prometido que ese invierno la llevaría a esquiar a Alpental, algo que él adoraba y la niña nunca había hecho.

**- Como ya pronto os vais a casar, quiero un hermano** – ****soltó de una vez haciendo a Edward golpearse los dedos con el martillo con el cual clavaba el soporte.

**- Oh, mier…** – ****bufó lanzando el martillo a un lado y apretando sus dedos con la mano entre las piernas

**- Te lastimaste, papi?** – ****preguntó la niña preocupada acercándose a él

**- Me golpeé con el martillo** – ****contestó entre dientes

**- Quieres que te traiga una tirita?**

**- No, cariño, no estoy sangrando** – ****dijo metiéndose los dedos en la boca

La niña lo miró conspirativa y se acercó a él para susurrarle

**- Casi dices una mala palabra**

No pudo evitar sonreír rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo y apretándola contra él.

**- Pero no la dije**

**- Pero casi se te escapa**

**- No le digas a mamá, será nuestro secreto.**

La niña asintió rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos, la levantó y se dirigió a la casa.

**- Papi se lastimó** – informó Heidi a su madre que preparaba la cena en la cocina

**- Qué sucedió? **– preguntó la joven preocupada volteándose hacia ellos

**- No es nada ****–** dijo él restándole importancia mientras bajaba a Heidi de sus brazos –** Sólo me golpeé con el martillo**

**- A ver, enséñame **- le pidió acercándose a él y cogiendo la mano entre las suyas

**- Ves, no es nada**

**- Pobrecito, mi niño -** se burló ella besándole los dedos colorados -** Las tareas manuales no son para él.**

**- Ya, cuando te cuente por qué sucedió deberás tragarte tus burlas**

Bella no pudo evitar reír antes de girarse para continuar con la cena.

**- Heidi, cariño, la cena ya casi estará, qué tal si te vas a bañar? Tu papi te puede ayudar**

**- Ya tengo 6,** - dijo la niña - **ya sé bañarme solita**

Bella y Edward la observaron risueños

**- De acuerdo -** aceptó su madre **- Ve llenando la bañera, entonces.**

**- Vale** - dijo y salió corriendo para subir las escaleras

Edward se acercó a la chica para abrazarla por la cintura y recostó el mentón en el hombro de ella, mientras Bella continuaba cortando tomates.

**- Sabes qué me pidió Heidi como regalo de cumpleaños?** - susurró

**- Espero que una bici nueva**

**- No. Otra cosa.**

**- Qué cosa? **

**- Mejor sería que soltaras el cuchillo**

Bella lo miró confusa y él le quitó el cuchillo de las manos para dejarlo sobre la encimera. Ella frunció el ceño un poco más.

Edward la giró de frente a él.

**- Qué te pidió?** - preguntó realmente curiosa

**- Dijo que ya que vamos a casarnos…** - explicó con suspense **- ...quiere un hermanito**

Bella palideció mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos

**- Un hermanito? -** dijo sorprendida

**- Sí. Un hermanito.**

**- Qué le contestaste?**

**- Me golpeé con el martillo y ya no dijimos nada más**

**- Wow -** dijo Bella volteándose para continuar preparando la ensalada

Edward se recostó sobre la encimera sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su novia.

**- Qué piensas?**

**- En realidad no sé qué pensar**. - confesó ella **- Qué piensas tú?**

**- La verdad es que no me lo había planteado. Sí sé que quiero tener hijos contigo, pero no había pensado en tenerlos ya**. - explicó - **Aunque ahora que Heidi lo ha mencionado…**

**- Qué?**

**- Se me ha despertado el gusanillo -** sonrió

**- Quieres que tengamos un bebé?**

**- No lo sé, cariño. -** dijo llevándose las manos al cabello revuelto en un gesto nervioso - **Si la pregunta es si quiero tenerlos algún día, pues sí, quiero. Si quiero tenerlos ya, no lo sé. Tú qué opinas?**

**- No sé, Edward. No me lo había planteado.**

**- Te gustaría que lo intentáramos?**

**- Supongo que sí.**

**- Entonces, hagámoslo.** - sonrió él abrazando a la chica **- Tengamos un bebé**

**- Supongo que de todas formas me gustaría que nos lo tomáramos con calma**

**- Desde luego**

**- No hay prisa** - dijo levemente interrogante

**- Claro que no hay prisa. Vamos paso a paso. Primero la boda y la luna de miel. Disfrutemos la luna de miel. Después, si te parece bien, podemos ver un médico para hacer las cosas bien.**

**- Tengo que dejar la píldora**

**- Exacto. El médico tal vez nos recomiende esperar un poco después de que dejes la píldora.**

**- Supongo que sí, aunque tal vez no haga falta** - concordó ella

**- Entonces estamos de acuerdo**

**- Estamos de acuerdo -** aceptó acercándose a él para besarle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<em>**

**_Aquí un nuevo capítulo._**

**_Besitos!_**


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

El avión tocó tierra a última hora de la tarde del último sábado del mes de octubre.

Un coche enviado por el hotel de Waikiki los estaba esperando.

Estaban agotados cuando finalmente se encontraron de pie frente a la puerta de la suite del Aston.

Edward pasó la tarjeta por el lector pero detuvo a Bella cuando ésta hizo amago de entrar en la habitación.

**- Permíteme – **dijo cuando la levantó en brazos para entrar con ella a la habitación haciéndola reír

**- Muy tradicional –** rió ella

**- Yo soy muy tradicional, ya lo sabes**

La boda había resultado tal cual la imaginaran. Sólo la familia y los amigos más cercanos, se habían dado cita en el jardín de la casa de los Cullen.

Alice se había esmerado en la decoración y cientos de buganvillas blancas, sacadas de quién sabe dónde, decoraban el lugar.

Heidi había sido la pequeña dama de honor y había acompañado a su madre al encuentro de su nuevo padre, vestida con su delicado vestido de encaje blanco y apliques en color azul, al igual que el vestido de la novia.

Rosalie no fue capaz de evitar las lágrimas al escuchar a Bella, su amiga y cuñada, quien tanto había padecido, decir sus votos.

Esme también lloró emocionada haciendo que las niñas la miraran con extrañeza.

Había sido una boda íntima y romántica y ahora con su viaje de novios comenzaba su nueva vida de casados.

Tal como había acordado Edward al reservar el hotel, encontraron la cena sobre la mesa iluminada por velas blancas.

**- Tienes hambre?** - preguntó él levantando las campanas de plata que ocultaban las bandejas

**- Un poco, pero quisiera darme una ducha primero, mi cabello está lleno de laca -** explicó pasándose los dedos por el pelo

**- Quiere que le acompañe, señora Cullen?** - ofreció sugerente acercándose para rodearla con sus brazos

**- Mmm, me encantaría, señor Cullen -** ronroneó antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios

Volvió a cogerla entre sus brazos y se dirigió al baño.

La depositó sobre sus pies antes de girarse para abrir los grifos de la ducha controlando la temperatura.

Cuando volvió a girarse hacia ella, Bella estaba bajando la cremallera de su vestido.

**- Déjame a mí **– dijo y se dedicó a desnudarla

Le quitó el vestido dejándola con su conjunto de encaje color champagne.

**- Estás preciosa - **susurró llevando sus labios al pecho de la chica para succionarlo por encima del sujetador

Bella le cogió la cabeza acercándola a su pecho mientras inconscientemente se arqueaba hacia él.

Edward la cogió por la cintura apretándola contra él. Notó en su vientre la dureza de la erección de él que golpeaba contra sus pantalones.

Levantó el rostro acercándose a los rosados labios y se fundieron en un beso devorador.

**- Llevas mucha ropa - **dijo ella desabotonando la camisa de él

La ayudó quitándose la camisa y los pantalones. Le desabrochó el sujetador dejándolo caer al suelo antes de agacharse para quitarle las bragas a ella y sus propios bóxer.

La levantó cuando estuvieron desnudos instándola a rodearlo con sus piernas sin dejar de besarse.

Bella dio un respingo cuando el primer chorro de agua la tocó.

**- Está fría? -** preguntó él

**- Está perfecta -** reconoció ella acariciando los fuertes pectorales masculinos

La bajó dejándola bajo el chorro de agua para tomar el bote de champú y volcar un poco entre sus manos.

Llevó las manos a la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a lavarla con un suave masaje.

Bella gemía placenteramente.

**- Parece que lo estás disfrutando **- sonrió él

- **No sabes cuánto -** rió ella y puso gel de baño en sus manos para recorrer con ella el torso masculino produciendo una suave espuma perfumada

Se lavaron mutuamente. Edward se tomó un especial cuidado cuando dirigió sus manos al suave monte de Venus. Con la palma de la mano acariciaba su pubis mientras dirigía dos dedos a la raja para acariciarla suavemente antes de colarlos en su interior.

Su otra mano sobaba los pechos de Bella sin dejar de besarla con ardor.

Bella gemía con su mano subiendo y bajando lentamente por el pene erecto.

**- Hazme el amor, Edward - **rogó

**- No hay nada que desee más -** confesó y la levantó por la parte posterior de los muslos para apoyarla contra la pared de la ducha y penetrarla de una sola vez.

Comenzó a mecerse con suavidad primero para poco a poco incrementar el ritmo.

Finas gotas caían sobre ellos mientras Edward embestía anhelante contra la chica. Bella se retorcía entre sus brazos acercándose al clímax mientras sus piernas, rodeando la cintura de su marido, le apretaban contra ella.

- **Oh, Edward, cariño...** – gimió y él acrecentó la dureza de las embestidas

**- Venga, nena, dámelo... –** pidió obteniendo un grito de parte de ella cuando finalmente cayó en la espiral de placer que le produjo su orgasmo

La embistió con premura para volcarse en su interior cuando aún no remitían los espasmos que sacudían el cuerpo femenino.

Se secaron el uno al otro antes de dirigirse al salón de la suite para picotear algo de las bandejas que había sobre la mesa.

Ambos estaban hambrientos, pero no de comida, así que no tardaron en irse a la habitación para vivir una Noche de Bodas con todas las de la ley.

La luna de miel les resultó demasiado corta, por lo que se prometieron buscar tiempo para poder tomarse algunos días más de vacaciones.

Disfrutaron del sol, la playa y el paisaje. Pero sobre todo disfrutaron de ellos mismos, dedicándose por entero el uno al otro.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a Seattle el día a día los engulló.

Edward se sumergió en los casos que habían quedado antes de la boda y realmente fueron mucho más agotadores de lo que recordaba.

Bella por su parte se había visto bastante retrasada con la colección que debía tener preparada para Navidades, así que no le quedó más que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, ya casi había pasado un mes desde la boda.

Edward entró en la casa bastante tarde. Bella estaba en el estudio terminando unos diseños. Heidi dormía en su habitación.

**- Hola, cielo –** le saludó desde la puerta del estudio mientras daba buena cuenta de un sándwich de pollo

**- Hola, cariño –** respondió sonriendo **– Cómo te ha ido?**

**- Bien, aparentemente hemos acabado. Jasper mañana se reúne con la empresa para presentarles la defensa.**

**- Genial. **– sonrió acercándose a él para rodearlo con sus brazos por la cintura – **Tendrás más tiempo para tu familia**

**- Lo siento, nena** – dijo tragando el último bocado de su sandwich y bajando el rostro para besarla **– Sé que últimamente no soy la mejor compañía, pero te lo compensaré**

**- No me negaré – **se burló seductora

**- Todavía tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra con eso del bebé** – ronroneó él contra sus labios

**- Sí, claro. Y qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo estas últimas semanas?**

**- Eso fue la práctica. Ahora toca jugar de verdad –** llevó las manos a la cintura de ella y la levantó haciéndola enredar las piernas a su alrededor

Con su esposa enredada a su cuerpo se fue al salón para dejarse caer en el sofá con la chica sentada en su regazo.

Coló las manos bajo el grueso jersey hasta alcanzar sus pechos bajo el sujetador de encaje, sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

Bella llevó sus manos a las de él para sostenerlas con firmeza deteniendo su asedio.

**- No tienes ganas?**** –** susurró él excitado

**- Me acaba de llegar el período –** explicó

**- Mmm, qué mal! –** se quejó él apoyando su frente contra ella

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Se quedaron en el sofá besándose y acariciándose bastante más castamente de lo que era habitual en ellos.

**- Hoy me han llegado los documentos de la adopción de Heidi**** –** le informó Edward después de un largo silencio

**- Tan pronto?**

**- El beneficio de ser abogado –** sonrió** – ****De todos modos quedan datos que completar**

**- Necesitas que te ayude?**

**- Tal vez –** dijo dubitativo

Había estado todo el día pensando en la mejor forma de abordar el tema con Bella y aún no había llegado a ninguna conclusión.

**- Bells...** – le llamó inseguro

**- Dime, cariño**

**- Hay algo...**

**- Qué? –** le miró interrogante

**- Esto... bien...** – Bella arqueó una ceja –** Bien, el tema es, el padre de Heidi, su padre biológico... **– comenzó y Bella se tensó –** él sabe que tuviste a la niña, verdad?**

**- Supongo que sí**

**- Qué quieres decir?**

Incómoda se bajó de su regazo para sentarse seria a su lado.

**- No le envié una tarjeta informándole del feliz acontecimiento, si es lo que estás preguntando –** dijo sarcástica y molesta

**- Hey, cariño –** susurró estirando la mano para acariciar su mejilla**– no te molestes...**

**- Es que no entiendo qué quieres decir –** gruñó con los ojos húmedos

**- Bells, por favor, hablemos tranquilamente de esto, sí? Es importante.**

**- No quiero hablar del padre de Heidi**

**- Me lo has dejado claro más de una vez** – se quejó molesto –** Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo del padre de Heidi, pero necesito saber si existe la posibilidad de que él venga a reclamar su paternidad.**

Bella lo miró intentando tranquilizarse.

**- No lo creo -** murmuró

**- A lo que me refería es, él sabe que no abortaste, sabe si tenías planeado quedarte con la niña, darla en adopción, algo?**

**- Nunca hablé con él de lo que pensaba hacer. **

**- De acuerdo. A ver, desde el momento que nunca se ha preocupado por conocerla, reclamarla, o tan siquiera ocuparse de ella, no existen muchas probabilidades de que nos genere algún problema, pero si decidiera reclamar su paternidad, tal vez...**

**- No lo hará **– le cortó ella –** Siempre me dejó muy claro que él y yo no podíamos tener un hijo juntos**

**- De acuerdo. Pero considerando que erais unos críos, crees que podría cambiar de opinión?**

No podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a Edward. Era su esposo. Sabía que no podía seguir ocultándole algo tan importante.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y soltó finalmente el llanto.

**- Él no era un crío –** sollozó

Edward la abrazó de inmediato

**- Hey, cielo, tranquila, cariño. No tenemos que hablar de esto, Bells.**

**- Quiero contártelo**

**- No hace falta, de verdad **– le cortó –** No necesito saberlo si no quieres hablar de ello.**

**- Quiero hacerlo, quiero contártelo. Aunque sé que podrías sentirte asqueado por mí después de esto.**

Edward la miró con desconcierto.

**- Qué dices?**

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

**- Él no era un crío**

**- No lo era?**

**- No. Tenía diez años más que yo. Cuando quedé embarazada él tenía 27.**

Edward la observó consternado e incrédulo, pero no logró decir ni una palabra. Bella no levantó la vista para mirarlo.

Cuando finalmente se sintió un poco recuperado indagó.

**- Tú tenías 17, o no?**

**- Sí.**

**- Eras menor de edad**

**- Sí.**

**- Dios, nunca lo imaginé**

**- Lo sé**

**- Le conocías?**

**- Sí. Se llama James Whiterdale. Era el mejor amigo de Phil. Además de ser mi profesor de gimnasia.**

**- Era profesor tuyo en el instituto? Era un pervertido** – declaró

**- En ese momento yo creía que era mi novio.**

**- Y tu madre? Dónde estaba tu madre?**

**- Viviendo su vida. Ella nunca supo que él y yo teníamos una relación****.**** Yo me sentía tan sola y abandonada. Renée y Phil se marchaban a menudo dejándome sola en la casa. Me dejaban sola desde que llegamos a Phoenix. Dos años después debí estar más que acostumbrada, pero no pude adaptarme a eso. James pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa porque era amigo de Phil. Cuando cumplí catorce comenzó a tratarme más como a una mujer y menos como a una niña. Una tarde en que Renée y Phil habían salido, James entró a la casa y se topó conmigo, me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a él, se acercó a mí y me besó. Empezó a toquetearme por todo el cuerpo, los pechos, los glúteos hasta alcanzar mi vagina. Nunca me habían tocado así y no sabía entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Metió sus dedos dentro de mí y comenzó a moverlos mientras bajaba su pantalón. Me asusté pero no habría sido capaz de detenerlo si no hubiese sido porque el coche de Phil entró en el camino de la casa. **

**- Por Dios, Bella –** dijo abrazando a la chica afligido

**- Mantuvimos una relación durante tres años hasta que me quedé embarazada. Él estaba casado y por nada del mundo habría dejado a su mujer. Su familia tiene mucho dinero. Su padre y su suegro tenían muchos negocios importantes juntos. Si hubiese roto su matrimonio, su padre lo habría desheredado.**

**- Crees que hubiera roto su matrimonio por lo que tenía contigo?**

**- No. Sé que no lo hubiera hecho. Cuando tenía 14 soñaba con que lo hiciera, pero luego me di cuenta que no sería así. Pero prefería esconder la cabeza y hacer como si creyera todo lo que él decía, que dejaría a su mujer, que estaba enamorado de mí... qué sé yo, era una niña inmadura e ingenua**

**- Eras joven, eras una niña, una niña y estabas sola. Es normal que buscaras aferrarte a algo o a alguien**

**- Fui tan idiota –** sollozó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de él

**- No te fustigues, cariño. Eras joven e ingenua. Necesitabas lo que creías que él te ofrecía.  
><strong>

**- No debí creerle.**

**- No, cariño, simplemente no pudiste evitarlo. No debiste estar sola, eso es lo que no debió suceder, que una niña estuviera tan sola.**

**- No te importa que haya sido tan idiota como para entregarme a un hombre sin escrúpulos que me llevaba diez años?**

**- Claro que no, cariño. Desde luego que ahora deseo partirle la cara. Y obviamente desearía haber podido evitarte este sufrimiento. Pero no lamento nada de lo que os trajo a ti y a Heidi a mi vida. No puedo lamentarlo porque sois mi razón para vivir.**

**- Te amo, Edward**

**- Y yo a ti, cielo.**** –** confesó entregado** –**** Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, cariño, y sé que no será fácil pero haré todo lo posible y lo imposible por hacerte tan feliz como para que puedas olvidar lo que tuviste que pasar.**

**- Ya me haces así de feliz**** –** dijo antes de fundirse en un beso que borró toda la tristeza de sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<em>**

**_Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Al fin Bella se confesó._**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Bella se sintió mucho más tranquila después de haberle confesado su secreto a Edward.

Tal vez ver que Edward seguía amándola y respetándola tanto como antes, era lo que más la tranquilizaba.

Sin importar el pasado, ahora estaban juntos y eran felices. Eran una familia completamente feliz.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron con rapidez y la nochebuena la celebraron en casa de Alice y Jasper con toda la familia.

**- Tenemos una noticia que daros** – dijo Alice cuando se sentaron en el salón después de cenar

Jasper sonrió cuando toda la familia los miró con atención y miró embelesado a su mujer apretando su mano.

Chelsea sonreía mirando a sus padres emocionada.

**- No! –** exclamó Esme – **De verdad?** – Alice miró a su madre sonriente

**- Vamos a tener un bebé –** confirmó por fin

Todos sonrieron dejando sus copas para levantarse a saludar a los felices futuros padres y la emocionada hermanita.

Alice tenía catorce semanas de embarazo y esperaban al bebé para finales de junio.

**- Estás contenta, Chelsea? –** preguntó Edward levantando a la pequeña en brazos.

**- Sí –** confirmó ella haciendo desaparecer su preocupación por su posible reacción – **Alice dijo que me dejará que cuide del bebé.**

**- Desde luego, cariño. Quién iba a cuidar mejor del bebé que su hermana mayor?**

**- También dijo que cuando sepamos si es un niño o una niña, iremos juntas a elegir su habitación.**

**- Eso es perfecto, cielo. Seguro que tú y Alice lo haréis genial. Ya sabes que tu papi no tiene muy buen gusto para esas cosas – **dijo conspirador y la niña rió contenta.

Bella se acercó a ellos, que estaban más alejados en un rincón de la estancia.

- **Chelsea, es hora de abrir los regalos –** le dijo haciendo que Edward la dejara en el suelo para correr hacia el árbol y comenzar a repartir los paquetes que había bajo él.

Edward estiró su mano para atraer a su mujer hacia él, cuando ella se disponía a seguir a la niña.

Bella sonrió dejándose abrazar y recostándose contra él.

**- Es una noticia maravillosa, no crees?** – le preguntó a su marido

**- Sí que lo es –** reconoció contra su cuello **– Pero no negaré que me siento un poco celoso**

Bella sonrió girándose de frente a él.

**- Celoso?**

**- Sí. Se supone que nosotros también estábamos en esos menesteres, no?**

**- Wow, dicho así parece que te disgustara tener que hacer el trabajo previo**

**- Sabes que no** – rió **– Podría estar haciéndolo cada hora del día, cada día de la semana.**

**- Casi lo hemos estado haciendo a ese ritmo** – reconoció ella

**- Por eso mismo. A estas alturas deberías estar embarazada de quintillizos**

**- Por Dios, no** – exclamó **– Te haré yo misma la vasectomía con mis propias tijeras, si me dejas embarazada de quintillizos.**

**- No te preocupes, con embarazarnos de un solo bebé me daré por satisfecho.**

**- Tal vez deberías pedírselo a Santa Claus** – susurró contra sus labios

**- Ya, aunque no creo que ahora le de tiempo de traérmelo.**

**- Inténtalo –** se burló ella tirando de él para volver al salón donde la familia abría los regalos.

Edward no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño y seguir a su mujer para ver a Heidi abrir un enorme paquete azul.

Era bastante tarde cuando llegaron a la casa. Heidi dormía y no despertó cuando Edward la bajó del coche y la llevó a su habitación.

Acomodaron sus regalos bajo el abeto para que Heidi los encontrara a la mañana siguiente cuando despertara, antes de subir a su habitación.

**- Estás cansada? –** preguntó acercándose a sus espaldas para ayudarla a desabrochar su vestido

**- Exhausta** – confesó mientras dejaba caer el vestido a sus pies

Se giró de frente a él para desabotonar su camisa y ayudarlo a desvestirse.

La levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama donde la depositó con suavidad antes de quitarse el resto de su ropa.

**- Alice se veía radiante –** comentó Bella mientras se colaba bajo las mantas

**- Sí –** coincidió él **– Realmente parece que las cosas están muy bien con Chelsea. Se ha tomado lo del embarazo muy bien.**

**- Creo que ya ha podido comprobar que Alice no iba a robarle a su padre sino todo lo contrario.**

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él y haciéndola recostar sobre su pecho.

- **Tengo muchas ganas de que nosotros también tengamos un bebé –** confesó Edward

**- Lo sé –** reconoció ella en un susurro **– Y yo tengo muchas ganas de poder dártelo.**

**- Me has dado una hija de seis años. No sé si tengo derecho a pedir más.**

Se giró para mirarle de frente.

**- Tienes derecho a pedir todo, Edward. Te mereces todo.**

**- Debo haber sido muy bueno en otra vida, si merezco más cosas además de a ti y a Heidi. –** sonrió acurrucándose contra ella antes de dormirse.

**- Mami! Papi!** – chillaba Heidi saltando sobre la cama mucho más temprano de lo que hubiesen deseado.

Bella se giró en la cama escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Edward que sonrió rodeándola con sus brazos sin abrir los ojos.

- **Mami, vamos! –** gritó la niña **– Ya es de día**

**- Un ratito más, Heidi –** pidió su madre aún sin mirarla

**- Ya es de día, y hay un montón de paquetes bajo el árbol**

**- Mmm** – gimió Bella

**- Papi! –** sollozó la pequeña

Edward abrió un ojo y la miró sonriendo.

**- Venga, papi, vamos a abrir los regalos**

**- Vale –** aceptó él – **vamos –** dijo pero no se movió de su lugar en la cama

**- Vamos! –** repitió la niña impaciente tirando del edredón que cubría a sus padres.

**- Ok, vamos –** accedió él al fin separándose de su mujer después de dejar un beso en su frente

**- Mmm –** se quejó Bella

**- Tranquila, cielo, duerme un rato más si quieres. Prepararé chocolate. –** susurró mientras se ponía un jersey grueso sobre su torso desnudo.

Bella se quedó en la cama unos minutos antes de bajar al salón.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, con un pantalón pijama y un jersey de gruesa lana azul.

En sus manos, una taza de humeante chocolate. Sobre la mesita de café había una bandeja con una jarra de chocolate y dos tazas. La de Heidi con su chocolate dentro y otra aún vacía para ella.

**- Bueno, Heidi,** - le instó su madre **– No vas a abrir tus regalos?**

**- Sí! **– gritó la niña emocionada y cogió el primer paquete que encontró con su nombre.

Estuvieron bastante rato abriendo los paquetes que Heidi repartía según las tarjetas con sus nombres.

Heidi recibió un pijama de las Bratz, una colección de seis libros de cuentos, un diario, una pequeña maleta de cosméticos infantiles, un balón de soccer y su regalo favorito, un guante de béisbol, con su pelota y su bate. Lo que necesitaba para que Edward le enseñara a batear, tal como le había prometido.

Bella por su parte recibió un exquisito y sexy pijama, unos delicados pendientes con zafiros con un brazalete a juego y una cesta con aceites y perlas de baño.

Bella había comprado para Edward un juego de estilográficas, un par de esquís nuevos y un marco de plata con una preciosa foto de ellos tres para que tuviera sobre el escritorio de su despacho.

**- Aquí hay otros dos –** informó Heidi mirando extrañada los dos sobres que había encontrado, uno con el nombre de Edward y otro con el nombre de Bella – **Son iguales** – dijo extrañada mientras sus padres se observaban mutuamente con el entrecejo fruncido

**- Estoy seguro de que no pueden ser iguales –** aseguró Edward sorprendido

**- Lo mismo digo –** confirmó Bella intentando imaginar qué podía encontrar en su sobre

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando leyó los documentos que encontró en el sobre.

Sonrió llorosa y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward extasiada.

**- Qué es mami? –** preguntó Heidi quitándole los papeles a su madre y mirándolos sin comprender

**- Es tu nuevo apellido, cariño –** sonrió su madre **– Ahora Edward es verdaderamente tu papá. Ahora eres Heidi Cullen. –** le informó enseñándole los papeles de la adopción y su nueva partida de nacimiento con los datos del padre corregidos.

La niña se rió entusiasta aún sin comprender la magnitud de ese regalo, abrazando a sus padres que sonreían dichosos en el sofá.

**- Y tu regalo, papi?** – preguntó mirando el sobre que Edward tenía a su lado **– También es lo mismo?**

**- Creo que no –** le respondió dudoso, sabiendo con seguridad que Bella no había tenido acceso a esos documentos.

Miró a su mujer curioso a la vez que volvía a coger el sobre y lo abría.

Se sonrojó sonriente cuando leyó el papel que había dentro.

**- Eres una pequeña brujita intrigante –** regañó a su mujer antes de volver a abrazarla para besarla **– Desde cuándo lo sabes? **- murmuró contra sus labios**  
><strong>

**- Hace tres días** – confesó sonriendo complacida

**- Con que debía pedírselo a Santa, no?**

Bella se carcajeó apretándose contra él.

**- Qué es papi?**

Subió a la niña a su regazo para abrazarla también.

**- Vamos a tener un hermanito –** informó feliz

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<em>**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**- Ha llamado Jasper –** le informó Bella entrando en el estudio detrás de su prominente vientre – **Alice ha estado con contracciones.**

**- Tan pronto?** – le preguntó Edward levantando la vista del ordenador **– Aún le queda una semana.**

**- Fue una falsa alarma, pero parece ser que Alice se asustó bastante.**

**- Esa niña es una cobardica – **se burló Edward de su hermana

**- Ya veré cómo te pones tú –** rió Bella sentándose con dificultad en la butaca al otro lado del escritorio.

Bella había entrado en la semana treinta de su embarazo, se veía enorme y se sentía aún más.

Ya sabían que esperaban un niño y estaban emocionados.

Por su parte, Alice y Jasper, quienes también esperaban un niño, sólo les faltaba una semana para salir de cuentas.

Ambas amigas habían tenido embarazos tranquilos aunque Bella había cogido mucho más peso que su amiga.

**- Has visto esto? **– le preguntó Edward girando hacia ella el monitor del ordenador.

Bella se estiró en su asiento para mirar la pantalla.

**- Dios** – se quejó –** No pude salir un poco más gorda? Voy a demandarlos por publicar esa foto en Internet.**

**- Estás preciosa ****–** rió Edward

El fin de semana anterior había tenido lugar una cena benéfica a favor del orfanato de Saint John y Edward y Bella habían asistido.

Bella había hecho importantes donativos en nombre de su boutique de ropa infantil, por lo cual les habían tomado unas cuantas fotografías que habían publicado en distintos medios de comunicación.

Era la última fiesta a la que habían asistido y la autoestima de Bella había caído en picada ese día cuando toda la ropa que habría querido utilizar la hacía sentir enorme.

Edward creía que se veía preciosa pero no había logrado convencerla para volver a salir por lo que se sorprendió cuando fue ella quien lo propuso.

**- Heidi quiere ir al cine. Te apetece?**

**- Sí, estaría bien.**

**- Pensé que podríamos llevarnos a Chelsea. Seguramente a Alice y Jasper les vendría bien descansar.**

**- Me parece bien. Elegid película y horario y vamos.**

**- La película ya la eligió Heidi **– Edward la miró interrogante **– Arthur y los mini-no-sé-qué. **

**- Miedo me da **– se rió él.

Después del cine habían decidido ir a cenar y ya era tarde cuando volvieron a la casa.

Bella se preparaba para dormir cuando Edward entró a la habitación, después de cerciorarse de que las niñas durmieran.

**- Cansada? –** susurró poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

**- Mucho –** confesó – **No debí llevar tacones. Mis pies se hinchan –** sollozó

**- Déjame a mí –** dijo cogiendo su pie entre las manos para darle un masaje haciéndola suspirar.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada húmeda de Bella y ver dos tímidos lagrimones correr por sus mejillas.

**- Hey, cariño, qué sucede?** – preguntó preocupado sentándose a su lado y abrazándola

**- El embarazo de Heidi no fue como éste –** murmuró

**- Qué quieres decir?**

**- No estaba tan grande y deforme.**

**- No estás grande y deforme** – discutió él con una sonrisa indulgente

**- No tienes que mentirme, sé cómo estoy. La ropa no me va, los zapatos me molestan, ya no puedo ni moverme. Mírame –** dijo señalándose el rostro **– No puedo evitar llorar por cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera puedo estar más de una hora sin ir al baño a hacer pis. Sin duda no soy lo más sexy que te hayas imaginado.**

**- Tonta **– dijo – **De verdad crees que no encuentro sexy saber que tu vientre está así por llevar mi bebé? Saber que hacerte el amor es lo que ha hecho que mi hijo crezca en tu interior, es lo más sexy que hubiese podido imaginar jamás.**

**- De verdad lo crees? –** preguntó esperanzada

**- Claro que sí, cielo. –** susurró acercando los labios a su cuello para recorrerlo dejando tibios besos en él.

**- Aún te excito? –** indagó temerosa

Edward dio un leve mordisco en su hombro a la vez que cogía la mano de ella de su regazo y la acercaba a la erección que se apretaba contra sus pantalones.

**- Esa es la pregunta más absurda que me has hecho nunca –** sonrió **– Esto te responde? – **dijo apretando más su mano contra él

**- Estás así por mí?**

Se separó de ella para mirarla.

**- De verdad me lo preguntas? –** dijo sorprendido y no pudo más que reír con su leve asentimiento **– Creo que esta pregunta es aún más absurda que la anterior. Ven aquí.**

La recostó sobre la cama antes de tumbarse a su lado y estirando su mano para colarla bajo el camisón femenino, sin dejar de besarla.

**- Te amo, Bells. Te amo y te deseo muchísimo. No voy a negarte que a veces tengo un poco de miedo de hacerte el amor.**

**- Miedo? Por qué?**

**- No sé, supongo que tengo miedo de ser demasiado impetuoso o ir demasiado rápido y hacerle daño al bebé. –** confesó llevando su mano hasta la unión entre los muslos de la chica.

**- No puedes hacerle daño al bebé –** le tranquilizó separando las piernas para darle más fácil acceso a su mano.

**- Lo sé, pero no por eso deja de preocuparme.**

Coló sus dedos bajo la tira de las braguitas y pudo confirmar su creciente humedad.

**- Estás muy mojada, nena.**

**- Hazme el amor, Edward.**

**- Dime cómo quieres que te lo haga –** pidió a la vez que tiraba hacia arriba su camisón para quitárselo por la cabeza **– Estás preciosa** – dijo cuando la tuvo desnuda frente a él.

**- No es verdad – **discrepó ella

**- No discutas conmigo –** regañó levantándose y quitándose todas sus ropas con una prontitud alarmante.

Volvió a recostarse a su lado y tomó con sus labios el duro y sonrosado pezón mientras colaba dos dedos en el húmedo interior de la joven.

**- Prefieres estar sobre mí?**

**- Creo que no tengo muchas fuerzas para moverme –** reveló apenada

**- De acuerdo.**

Se colocó entre las piernas de la joven apoyándose sobre sus manos para no presionar sobre su vientre. Dirigió su pene a la cálida abertura y se introdujo en el cuerpo femenino con lenta calma.

Bella separó más las piernas arqueándose hacia él necesitada.

**- Oh, Edward, te necesito...**

**- Aquí me tienes, preciosa –** dijo empujando aún más en su interior

Con suavidad se introdujo completamente en su feminidad respirando con calma antes de comenzar el embriagador vaivén que los llevaría al orgasmo.

Bella dormía acurrucada junto a él cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar a primera hora de la mañana.

**- Diga?** – respondió somnoliento sin siquiera despegar los párpados

**- Edward. Disculpa la hora.**

**- Jasper?** – preguntó despertando completamente – **Qué sucede? Alice está bien?**

Bella se despertó a su lado mirándolo levemente confusa.

**- Sí, tranquilo, está bien.**

**- Bien. Me preocupé.**

**- Está bien, -** repitió su amigo **– pero el bebé está por venir.**

**- Ya? –** dijo sentándose en la cama

**- Hey, hermano, calma** – rió Jasper **– Si te pones así por Alice, compadezco a Bella cuando le llegue el momento. Sólo te llamaba para pediros si os podíais quedar con Chelsea hoy.**

**- Desde luego que sí. Pero dime, cómo está Alice? Cómo va todo?**

**- Todo va bien, lo normal. Pero será largo. Alice comenzó con contracciones después de medianoche. Está en trabajo de parto pero va un poco lento. Podrían pasar horas aún antes de que realmente llegue. Ya os avisaré cómo va todo. **

**- De acuerdo, Jazz. Tómatelo con calma y no os preocupéis por Chelsea.**

**- Gracias, Edward. –** dijo calmo antes de cortar la llamada.

**- Qué sucede, Edward? –** preguntó Bella sentándose a su lado

Edward se dejó caer en la cama atrayéndola a sus brazos.

- **Alice se puso de parto** – le informó

**- Están bien?**

**- Sí, va todo bien, aunque Jasper dice que será largo, va un poco lento aún.**

**- Es normal, más aún siendo primeriza.**

**- Ya. Supongo que también es normal que Jazz se lo tome con tanta calma ya que para él es el segundo. **– dijo con cierta envidia

**- Sí, supongo que sí. Te preocupa que para ti sea más difícil?**

**- Tengo pánico, cielo** – confesó

**- Pánico? No hay por qué, Edward. Las mujeres llevan siglos teniendo hijos.**

**- Ya. Lo sé. También sé que sufren bastante durante el parto. No sé si seré capaz de soportar verte sufrir sin poder hacer nada.**

**- No es tan terrible, cariño** – le tranquilizó

**- De verdad no lo es?**

**- Crees que yo estaría embarazada de mi segundo hijo si hubiese sido terrible tener a Heidi? Duele, mucho, no lo voy a negar. Creo que físicamente nunca nada me ha dolido tanto, pero cuando tienes a tu bebé en brazos, ver su carita, amarlo como lo amas y ver que te ama de igual forma, compensa con creces cualquier sufrimiento que puedas sentir.**

**- Te amo, Bella. Amo a Heidi muchísimo también. Pero no puedo imaginar cuánto podré llegar a amar a nuestro bebé.**

**- No creo que sea algo fácil de poner en palabras.**

**- Tengo miedo de no saber ser un buen padre.**

**- Tonterías. Eres el mejor padre del mundo para Heidi. También lo serás para Anthony. Lo sé.**

**- Me tienes demasiada confianza.**

**- Hablo sólo de lo que he visto.** – le aseguró **– Te he visto actuar de padre, con Heidi, incluso con Chelsea actúas como un padre genial. Estoy segura de que serás igual con Anthony y todos los hijos que puedas llegar a tener.**

**- Espero no defraudaros.**

**- Nunca nos defraudarías. –** afirmó cerniéndose sobre él para besarle.

Peter, el pequeño bebé de Alice y Jasper llegó después de dieciséis largas horas de parto, para encontrarse con sus padres exhaustos y una familia ansiosa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<em>**

**_Review=Adelanto  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**- Oh, Alice, es tan dulce** – dijo Bella mirando emocionada al bebé que dormía en la pequeña cuna

**- Sí que lo es** – concordó su amiga – **pero llevo un mes sin dormir –** se lamentó

**- Quién lo diría? Parece tan tranquilo.**

**- Sí, hasta que llega la noche.**

**- Gajes del oficio –** se burló Bella

**- Búrlate tú, ya me burlaré yo cuando nazca Anthony.**

Bella se giró sonriendo mientras sacaba la lengua a su amiga, antes de sentarse en el sillón frente a ella.

**- Ay, Alice, aún me quedan 5 semanas. Heidi nació diez días después de mi fecha de parto. Si Anthony también se toma ese tiempo, aún me queda más de un mes y medio. Ya estoy enorme, no puedo imaginarme con un mes y medio de más** – suspiró

Alice la miró comprensiva.

**- Cuánto peso has cogido?**

Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

**- Quince quilos** – confesó apenada

**- Es bastante –** reconoció Alice

**- Debería haber subido unos ocho, nueve a lo sumo. Mi médico me mira con estupor cada vez que subo a la báscula. Pero te juro que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, no es que esté comiendo todo lo que me apetece ni mucho menos, pero por alguna razón no hago más que subir de peso. No sé cómo evitarlo.**

**- Te entiendo**

**- Ya no sé qué ropa voy a usar. Ayer me compré un vestido nuevo para la cena de hoy, pero me veo y me siento una ballena. Tengo tan pocas ganas de ir.** – confesó en un susurro

**- Lo siento, Bells. Tal vez deberíamos ir Jasper y yo.**

**- Oh, no, claro que no, Peter es tan pequeñito... **

Esa noche era la cena del colegio de abogados y Edward iría como representante del bufete para que Jasper pudiera quedarse en casa con el bebé, pero Bella se sentía demasiado insegura como para acudir aunque no se atreviese a decírselo a Edward.

**- Lo sé, pero es evidente que tú no tienes ganas de ir.**

**- Creo que si por mi fuera me encerraría en casa hasta el día del parto, pero ya le prometí a Edward que le acompañaría.**

**- Tampoco debéis quedaros mucho tiempo allí**

**- Lo sé. Es que... **

**- Qué? –** preguntó Alice curiosa

- **No se lo digas a Edward** – pidió conspirativa antes de confesarse con su cuñada.

**- Qué sucede? –** indagó extrañada

**- Es que, me siento hecha un espanto, y... ya sabes... ahora que Tanya se ha casado con Royce King, lo más seguro es que esté allí hoy...**

Finalmente Tanya había vuelto a casarse dos meses antes. Edward compadecía a Royce King, el nuevo marido de su ex mujer, ya que era evidente que Tanya le dominaba completamente, pero después de la boda de Edward y Bella, Tanya había formalizado su relación aquel y no había tardado en convencerle para casarse.

**- Y...? –** preguntó Alice sin entender los temores de su amiga

**- Ya sabes, Tanya siempre ha sido y sigue siendo guapísima...**

**- Espero que no digas esto delante de mi hermano porque estoy segura que no le gustará escucharlo**

**- Es la verdad. Ya me la imagino con algún vestido ceñido resaltando todas sus curvas, mientras yo tengo una sola curva que se ha convertido en una circunferencia...**

**- Eres tonta –** rió Alice – **Sabes tú, mejor que nadie, lo mucho que mi hermano ha deseado tener un hijo, desde mucho antes, incluso, de separarse de Tanya. Crees realmente, que él cambiaría tu "circunferencia" por las curvas de Tanya?**

**- No, ya sé que no –** sollozó **– Pero no puedo evitar pensar en cómo nos veremos ella y yo juntas**

**- No seas tonta, Bella. Tú eres guapísima y siempre lo has sido. Y ahora eres una guapísima futura mamá. Puedes estar segura que serás la envidia de Tanya y de todas las mujeres que estén allí.**

**- Ya, pero crees que nadie comparará a la ex y a la actual de Edward Cullen?**

**- Bella, estás embarazada. Algo que mi hermano hubiera deseado de Tanya durante diez años. Tú le has dado todo lo que alguna vez se haya atrevido a desear. **

Bella suspiró sabiendo que su amiga estaba en lo cierto, aunque eso no hacía que se sintiera más sexy.

**- Crees que después de que nazca Anthony podríamos traer una hermana de otro país? –** preguntó Heidi cuando volvían en el coche desde casa de Alice

Bella la miró extrañada a través del espejo retrovisor.

**- No entiendo, cariño, qué quieres decir?**

**- Tú me dijiste que cuando el tío Emmett trajo a Kebi y a Jen ellos no eran bebés**

**- Es verdad –** reconoció aún sin entender el sentido de esa conversación **– Kebi tenía tres años y Jen dos. Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Anthony?**

**- Es que creo que va a ser muy aburrido tener un hermano bebé**

**- Pensé que querías un hermanito...**

**- Sí, pero Chelsea dice que Peter es muy aburrido, que sólo está durmiendo todo el rato y cuando se despierta es para llorar y comer, nada más**

**- Eso es porque aún es muy pequeñito –** le explicó sonriendo

**- Sí, pero yo creía que los bebés hacían más cosas. Que hablaban y decían "ajó", y hacían monerías y carantoñas, pero Chelsea dice que Peter no hace nada de eso**

**- Lo hará, todo eso y más, pero aún debe crecer un poco**

**- Por eso** – arguyó **– si traemos un hermanito de otro país, lo podemos traer mayor y será más divertido. Además podemos elegir que sea una hermana.**

**- Y qué haríamos con Anthony?** – rió

**- Nos lo quedaremos también** – concedió – **Pero seguro que una hermana es más divertida.**

**- Ya no te parece divertido un hermano?**

**- Sí, también – **aceptó aunque no muy convencida **– Pero después será como Kebi y ya sabes que Kebi sólo quiere jugar cosas de chicos y ver pelis de dinosaurios y de robots y nunca de Barbie ni de princesas. Qué te parece? –** le preguntó a su madre entusiasmada

**- Ya veremos, cariño** – dijo a falta de un argumento mejor **– Creo que primero deberíamos esperar que llegue Anthony y darle un tiempo para que veas que también puede ser muy divertido. Luego tal vez lo discutamos. De todos modos tendríamos que planteárselo a tu papi.**

**- De acuerdo **– aceptó a regañadientes **– Papi no me dirá que no** – murmuró haciendo a su madre carcajearse

Bella se maquillaba en la habitación envuelta en su bata cuando Edward entró con prisa antes de meterse al baño.

**- Lo siento, cielo, se me ha hecho tarde** – se disculpó besándole la coronilla al pasar mientras se desabotonaba la camisa

**- Tienes tiempo, no es tan tarde. Heidi te estaba esperando?** – le preguntó observándolo desnudarse en el reflejo del espejo

**- Bruja –** rió él **– Le dijiste que me pidiera a mí lo de la hermanita adoptada.**

**- Lo siento, me quedé sin argumentos**

**- Bueno, será mejor que pensemos alguno porque mi único argumento fue que se me hacía tarde para la cena.**

**- Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Al fin y al cabo eres abogado, tu trabajo es argumentar.**

**- A riesgo de repetirme: Bruja –** espetó sonriente mientras se colaba en el baño.

**- Estás guapísima** – dijo Edward cuando salió de la ducha y encontró a su mujer colocándose los pendientes frente al espejo

**- No estoy enorme?** – preguntó esperanzada

**- Repito. Estás guapísima.**

**- Está evadiendo mi pregunta, doctor –** sonrió ella

**- No estás enorme** – respondió sonriente mientras se cerraba la cremallera del pantalón – **Estás preciosa. Tienes el vientre redondo y delicioso típico de la mamá de mi bebé.**

**- Gracias, Edward**

Se acercó a ella abotonando los puños de su camisa, antes de coger el colgante que ella tenía en las manos y abrocharlo.

La abrazó apoyando el mentón en su hombro, para mirarla a través del espejo.

**- Por qué estás tan insegura, cariño?**

**- Lo siento, Edward. No puedo evitarlo. Me siento grande y fea.**

**- Eso es una tontería, cariño. No voy a decir que no estás más grande porque sería una tontería ya que es evidente que lo estás, pero no parece que te hubieras comido un elefante. Estás embarazada y tienes la pancita exquisita de las mamás. **– sentenció acariciando el vientre redondeado –** Y desde luego que no estás fea. Bells, eres preciosa, nunca podrás estar fea.**

**- Eso dices tú.**

**- Sí, eso digo yo y no pienso preguntarle su opinión a nadie más porque no creo querer escuchar a nadie diciendo lo hermosa que es mi mujer.**

**- Hoy todos mirarán a tu ex, más que a tu esposa.**

Llevó las manos a los hombros de la chica y la giró para dejarla de frente a él.

**- Esto es por ella? Estás preocupada por Tanya?**

**- Sabes que estará allí –** dijo bajando la mirada vergonzosa

**- Seguramente, sí. Crees que me importa?**

**- No sé –** se quejó y tímidas lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos **– No es que esté demasiado sensible por el embarazo, pero todas las mujeres quisiéramos ser la más guapa, cuando estamos de pie al lado de la ex de nuestra pareja.**

**- Tontita –** rió él abrazándola **– Eres más guapa que Tanya. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.**

**- Sabes que no –** discutió

**- Bells –** dijo poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo **– Me has dado en un año cientos de cosas más que Tanya en quince años. Si ahora estás más grande que ella es porque llevas contigo a mi bebé, algo que ella nunca fue capaz de hacer. Lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida. No llores, cielo **– dijo secando sus lágrimas

**- Lo siento, Edward. Sé que todo lo que dices es verdad pero no puedo evitarlo.**

**- Si no fuera porque llegaríamos tarde, te haría el amor ahora mismo para que te dieras cuenta de lo sexy que te encuentro y lo mucho que me excitas. Pero seré un caballero y no arruinaré tu maquillaje sino que esperaré a que volvamos para demostrártelo. Pero ahora quiero que sonrías y te olvides de todo salvo de que te amo – **terminó besándola

Siobhan y Liam ya estaban allí cuando Edward y Bella llegaron. Maggie y Stefan, su nueva pareja, se unieron a ellos unos minutos después.

**- Dios, Bella –** le saludó Maggie emocionada mientras apoyaba una mano en su vientre **– Estás preciosa**

**- Gracias, Maggie –** saludó sonriente **– Estoy enorme en realidad**

**- Qué va!** – dijo Siobhan **– Estás espléndida. Cuánto te queda todavía?**

**- Tengo fecha para el 27 de agosto así que poco más de un mes.**

**- Estás preciosa, de verdad** – repitió Maggie con sinceridad **– Y Edward está insoportablemente orgulloso –** confesó sonriéndole a su amigo que hizo una mueca displicente haciéndola reír

- **Buenas noches** – la estridente voz de Tanya sonó a sus espaldas haciéndola estremecer

El brazo de Edward, que descansaba en su cintura, la apretó contra él cuando sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

**- Buenas noches** – respondieron amables las mujeres

**- Edward** – le saludó instándolo a girarse levemente para observarla

- **Tanya –** le saludó con un leve asentimiento

**- Supe que estás esperando un hijo –** dijo mirando el vientre de Bella despectiva

**- Es verdad** – sonrió él orgulloso acercando a Bella aún más hacia él

**- Pues, enhorabuena -** dijo sin lograr sonar sincera

**- Muchas gracias -** sonrió él

**- Esa mujer es odiosa –** comentó Maggie en cuanto Tanya se marchó poniendo fin a cualquier pensamiento que Bella pudiese tener sobre la mujer.

Aún no habían comenzado a servir la cena cuando el teléfono de Edward comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Le sorprendió ver que era Emmett quien llamaba así que se limitó a alejarse del ruido del salón para contestar.

**- Emmett? –** dijo interrogante

**- Edward** – respondió su cuñado **– Lamento mucho tener que llamarte** – confesó aquel con tono inquieto

**- No te preocupes, pero qué sucede? Pasó algo? Heidi está bien?  
><strong>

**- Sí, tranquilo, Heidi está bien, pero tenéis que volver a casa**

**- Volver? Por qué? Qué sucede, Emmett? **– preguntó preocupado

**- Lo siento, Edward. Tienes que traer a Bella a casa. Renée está aquí.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Review=Adelanto**_

_**Besitos!**_


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPITULO 26 **

**_- Lo siento, Edward. Tienes que traer a Bella a casa. Renée está aquí._**

Las palabras de Emmett lo desestabilizaron.

**- Qué dices?**

**- Renée está aquí y dice que no se marchará hasta que vea a Bella.**

**- Renée? Qué quiere?**

**- No lo sé, Edward. No me lo ha querido decir. Sólo dijo que no se irá hasta ver a Bella.**

**- Pero cómo supo dónde encontrarnos?**

**- Fácil. El listín telefónico.**

**- Recuérdame que nos demos de baja. -** la cabeza de Edward daba vueltas - **De acuerdo. Vamos hacia allí.**

**- Gracias, Edward. Y por favor, intenta que Bella no se inquiete, aunque no creo que puedas evitarlo.**

**- Tranquilo, Emmett, lo intentaré.**

Inspiró profundamente antes de volver a la mesa. Esto iba a ser muy duro para Bella, pero no imaginaba cómo podría evitarle pasar por ello.

Se sentó al lado de su mujer buscando la mejor forma de informarla sin que se alterase demasiado.

**- Bells, cariño...**** –** susurró inclinándose hacia ella

Bella lo miró sonriente.

**- Me ha llamado Emmett**

**- Emmett? Por qué? Qué sucede?** – Bella comenzó a preocuparse **– Emmett?**** –** repitió con la voz ahogada –** Heidi? **– preguntó nerviosa –** Qué sucede?**

**- Shh, tranquila, cielo, Heidi está bien, no le ha sucedido nada.**

**- Entonces, qué quería Emmett?**

**- Tenemos que irnos a casa porque Renée está allí –** le informó haciéndola palidecer

**- Renée? **– susurró cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

**- Sí. Emmett no sabe qué quiere pero dijo que no se marchará hasta verte**

**- Renée –** suspiró apoyándose contra su asiento

**- ****Lo siento, cariño –** la consoló acariciando su mejilla

**- Qué quiere? Han pasado siete años. Qué quiere?**

**- No lo sé, cariño, pero deberíamos ir a averiguarlo**

**- De acuerdo –** aceptó intentando coger fuerzas para enfrentar a quien fuera su madre

Bella mantuvo su vista fija a través de la ventanilla del coche durante todo el trayecto. Edward mantenía la mano de ella entrelazada con la suya mientras con su pulgar acariciaba suavemente sus nudillos intentando infundirle calma.

Cuando finalmente detuvo el coche en el interior del garaje se volteó a mirarla.

**- Estás bien, cielo? –** preguntó en un murmullo

**- No quiero verla** – confesó

**- Lo sé**** –** dijo atrayéndola al círculo de sus brazos

**- Me hizo mucho daño. Pero rehice mi vida y soy feliz sin ella metida por en medio. No la quiero en mi vida ni en la de Heidi. Ella nos echó cuando la necesitábamos. Ahora no quiero que esté en mi vida. No importa lo que diga ni lo que sea que la haya traído aquí.**

**- Lo sé, cariño, y no vamos a dejar que entre en nuestras vidas. Escucharemos lo que quiere sólo para decirle que se largue.**

**- No quiero que me dejes sola con ella **– le pidió aferrándose a él

**- Desde luego que no lo haré, cariño.**

Renée estaba sentada en el sofá del salón con el rostro compungido. Emmett se sentaba frente a ella mirándola con el semblante rígido.

**- Isabella! –** gritó la mujer cuando los vio entrar al salón poniéndose de pie

Dio un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando vio a Bella retroceder quedando medio oculta tras el cuerpo de su marido.

**- Oh, Isabella, mi cielo, mi hijita**** –** dijo con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro** – ****Mírate, cariño, estás embarazada.**

Bella la observó sin hablar.

**- Así te recuerdo. También estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste de casa** – dijo y Bella sintió la sangre correr hirviendo por sus venas

**- Cuando me fui de casa? **– repitió incrédula –** Cuando me echaste de tu casa, querrás decir –** espetó dando un paso al frente

Renée se dejó caer en el sofá sollozando acongojada mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

**- Oh, Isabella, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Lo siento muchísimo, mi hijita, no sabía qué hacer. Me arrepentí muchísimo en cuanto te fuiste.**

**- Te arrepentiste? –** dijo irónica –** Te arrepentiste? Pues te ha llevado siete años preocuparte por mi bienestar**

**- No sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo siento** – se disculpó –** Phil se puso furioso. Era un escándalo y él no podía permitirse un escándalo en ese momento, su carrera estaba comenzando a despegar. Eras tan solo una niña y te habías dejado embarazar. Sabes que los Whiterdale son los dueños del equipo de béisbol. Con lo tradicionales y religiosos que son, qué crees que hubiesen hecho si hubiesen sabido que la hija adolescente de su entrenador se había dejado embarazar?**

**- Que me había dejado embarazar! **– gritó furiosa al escuchar el nombre del malnacido de James Whiterdale **– Tal vez porque era una niña a la cual sus padres dejaban sola en casa durante semanas.**

**- Eras muy madura... no debió sucederte a ti.**

**- Supongo que no lo era tanto **– suspiró sentándose junto a Emmett y sin soltar la mano de Edward que se sentó a su lado en el posabrazos del sofá –** Qué haces aquí, Renée? Qué es lo que quieres?**

**- Quiero recuperar a mi hija. Quiero recuperarte, cariño. A ti y a mi nieta. Mis nietos.** – rectificó fijando la mirada en el prominente vientre de la chica

**- Por qué? Por qué ahora?**

**- Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, cariño? Eres mi hija. Te amo. Nunca debimos separarnos.**

**- Tu hija está muerta, Renée. No tienes hijos ni nietos, por lo que a mí respecta. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí.**

**- Cómo puedes decir eso, Isabella? Eres mi hija. Nos necesitamos.**

**- Yo? Yo no te necesito en absoluto. Tal vez te necesité hace siete años, pero me dejaste muy claro que no estarías para mí entonces, no te necesito ahora.**

**- No digas eso, cariño.**

**- Y Phil? Qué crees que dirá Phil ahora? **– preguntó curiosa

**- No me importa lo que tenga que decir **– espetó Renée prepotente

**- No? No te importa?**

**- Phil y yo ya no estamos juntos **– le informó

**- Has dejado a Phil? **– indagó sorprendida viendo a su madre ruborizarse nerviosa

**- Sí **– le contestó escueta y supo que había algo más

**- Y por qué? Qué sucedió?**

**- No funcionó.**

**- No funcionó? –** Bella y Emmett se miraron extrañados **– Venga, Renée, cuéntanos, qué sucedió? –** inquirió sonriendo sarcástica

**- Nada, simplemente no funcionó.**

**- Hala, Renée, qué hiciste esta vez?**** –** dijo Emmett burlón – **Te tiraste a algún amigo de su hijo? **

Renée bajó la vista a su regazo completamente sonrojada y Emmett no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la mirada atónita de Bella y Edward.

**- No lo hiciste –** rió Emmett –** Dime que no te encontró en la cama con otro tío.**

**- No en la cama **– murmuró la mujer vergonzosa

Emmett se dejó caer riendo estrenduosamente contra el sofá

**- Por Dios, mujer, tú sí que eres incapaz de aprender de tus errores.**

**- Engañaste a Phil con otro hombre, Renée? –** le preguntó su hija boquiabierta

**- ****Nos enamoramos. No fue culpa de nadie. Nos amamos –** replicó intentando justificarse

**- Por eso estás aquí –** dedujo Bella **– Phil te echó de casa y no tienes dónde ir.**

**- Phil no lo entiende.**

**- De verdad pretendes que lo entienda? Que entienda que le engañaste con otro tío? Estás enferma. Gracias a Dios la estupidez no es hereditaria. - **suspiró**  
><strong>

**- Lo amo **– espetó la mujer mirando a Bella **– Lo amo y él me ama a mí. Simplemente sucedió, nadie lo planeó.**

**- Y si tanto te ama, no entiendo qué haces aquí, mendigándole a tu hija, a la que despreciaste siete años atrás. Por qué no te vas con él?**

**- No es fácil.**

**- Qué es lo complicado? **

**- No lo entenderíais –** se justificó

**- Inténtalo **– dijo Emmett perdiendo la paciencia

**- Llevamos juntos muchos años, pero él no es libre.**

**- Te tiras a un hombre casado **– concluyó Emmett

**- Por qué no deja a su mujer, si tanto te ama? –** preguntó Bella

**- No es tan fácil. No puede dejarla.**

**- Por qué no?**

**- Su padre lo desheredaría –** explicó y Bella tembló con las imágenes que vinieron a su cabeza

Se movió en su asiento dejando un lugar para que Edward se sentara a su lado. La rodeó con sus brazos tan confundido como lo estaban su mujer y su cuñado, y tan temeroso como la propia Bella.

**- Su familia y la de su mujer tienen negocios juntos. Gran parte se disolverían si ese matrimonio se acabase. Su padre nunca se lo perdonaría y lo desheredaría. **– explicó –** Pero el viejo está enfermo. James pensaba dejar a Victoria cuando el viejo Whiterdale pasase a mejor vida, pero ahora que Phil se enteró...  
><strong>

Bella escondió el rostro en el pecho de Edward respirando agitada.

**- James Whiterdale? **– preguntó Emmett con sorpresa –** Te estás tirando a James Whiterdale? **– puso en palabras los peores temores de su hermana

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Seguro que este final será comentado.  
><strong>_

_**Review=Adelanto**_

_**Besitos y buen finde!**_


	28. Capítulo 27

**CAPITULO 27 **

_**- James Whiterdale? **– preguntó Emmett con sorpresa –_**_ Te estás tirando a James Whiterdale? _**_– puso en palabras los peores temores de su hermana._

Renée lo miró con expresión furibunda.

**- De la forma que lo dices, Emmett, haces que suene como algo enfermizo.**

**- ES enfermizo –** espetó Emmett **– Es el mejor amigo de tu marido, también es quince años menor que tú y encima está casado!**

Bella se aferró al pecho de su marido temblando con la respiración agitada.

**- Edward –** susurró – **Sácame de aquí, por favor –** rogó

**- Vamos, cariño –** dijo él poniéndose de pie y llevándola con él

**- Isabella, espera** – le llamó su madre al verla disponerse a salir del salón

**- Vete, Renée –** le respondió Bella sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla **– No me importa lo que hagas con tu enferma vida, pero no quiero volver a verte.**

**- Pero, Isabella...**

**- Déjala en paz, Renée**

Edward se volvió hacia ellos un momento.

**- Espere aquí, Renée –** le pidió y se fue con Bella hacia las escaleras

Bella temblaba en estado de shock cuando Edward acabó de desvestirla y meterla en la cama cubriéndola con las mantas.

Se recostó a su lado abrazándola contra su pecho.

**- Es una pesadilla –** susurró contra el pecho del hombre **– Mi madre se acuesta con el padre de mi hija. Es tan enfermizo y desagradable.**

**- Shh –** dijo acariciando su espalda – **Olvídate de ese hombre, cariño. Y, ya puestos, olvídate también de esa mujer. Ninguno de los dos se merecen que les dediques ni un solo pensamiento, cielo.**

**- Dios, Edward. No puedo siquiera imaginarlo.**

**- Ahora quiero que dejes de pensar en ellos. Sólo piensa en Anthony y por él debes calmarte. Descansa.**

**- Por qué le pediste que te esperase?**

**- Voy a llevármela de aquí.**

**- A dónde?**

**- No sé qué planes tiene. Supongo que a la Terminal de autobuses, o al aeropuerto o a dónde sea necesario para que se largue de aquí. Pero primero quiero que tú descanses** – dijo besándola con suavidad

Estuvo con ella, simplemente acariciándola con dulzura, hasta que la chica se durmió y él pudo bajar.

**- Dónde está Isabella?** – le preguntó Renée al verlo volver al salón

**- Está descansando. Todo esto la ha alterado un poco.**

**- Pobrecita mi niña –** dijo arrancando a Emmett una mueca de desagrado

**- Tiene alguna reserva para el día de hoy, Renée? –** indagó Edward con frialdad

Renée le miró interrogante.

**- Una reserva?**

**- Sí. Para viajar a Phoenix.**

**- Oh. No pensaba volver a Phoenix.**

**- Ah, no? Y cuáles eran sus planes?**

**- Quedarme con Isabella –** dijo mirando dudosa de uno a otro de los hombres

**- Lo siento, pero no va a ser posible** – le respondió el joven con dureza

**- Qué quieres decir?**

**- En principio permítame llevarla al centro –** dijo cogiendo las llaves del coche que había dejado sobre el despojador de la entrada.

La miró fijamente obligándola a levantarse de su asiento y coger su bolso y su abrigo.

**- Emmett, podrías quedarte hasta que yo regrese? Por si Bella necesita algo –** pidió

**- Desde luego, yo me quedaré con ella –** le aseguró su cuñado antes de voltearse para mirar a Renée **– Adiós, Renée. Espero no volver a verte.**

La mujer lo miró con una mueca despectiva y salió detrás del marido de su hija.

Subieron al coche y viajaron un largo rato en silencio hasta que la mujer se decidió a hablar.

**- A dónde vamos?**

**- Voy a llevarla a un hotel –** explicó dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad **– y allí pediré que le reserven un billete para Phoenix para mañana. Yo correré con los gastos así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.**

**- Que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme? –** gritó la mujer **– Me estás queriendo decir que debo irme sin ver a mi hija? Pero tú quién te crees que eres?**

**- Soy el marido de Bella. Quien la ama por sobre todas las cosas y no piensa permitir que ni usted ni nadie vengan a alterarla o mortificarla. La salud de mi mujer y de mi hijo están por encima de cualquier cosa para mí y no voy a permitir que nadie pueda dañarles** – explicó con una frialdad atemorizante

**- Desde luego que no tengo la menor intención de hacerle daño a Isabella. Es mi hija!**

**- Pues hubiera sido importante que lo recordara hace siete años cuando la echó de su casa.**

**- Tú no entiendes nada...**

**- Si hay algo que no entiendo es que una madre pueda ser tan desalmada.**

**- No vas a alejarme de mi hija!** – gritó cuando Edward detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel

**- Oh, sí. Sí que lo haré. –** dijo contundente entrando al hotel y acercándose a la recepción.

La mujer se mantuvo a su lado refunfuñando mientras Edward hacía los arreglos pertinentes para su estadía y su viaje de regreso a Phoenix.

Se giró hacia la mujer antes de marcharse mientras le entregaba la llave de la habitación.

**- Una sola cosa voy a decirle, Renée. Manténgase alejada de Bella.**

**- No puedes obligarme**

**- Voy a interponerle una denuncia y una orden de alejamiento. Iré a la justicia si se acerca a mi familia. Soy abogado –** le informó petulante **– y de los buenos, y puede estar segura de que haré lo que sea necesario para mantener a mi mujer tranquila.**

**- No lo entiendes** – rogó dejando correr las lágrimas por su rostro **– Estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que Isabella sufrió por mi culpa. Necesito que me perdone, necesito recuperarla.**

**- No me importa lo que usted necesite. Tuvo mucho tiempo para arrepentirse. Y el hecho de que lo haga justamente cuando su marido la echó de su casa, no hace que ninguno podamos creer en la sinceridad de su arrepentimiento.**

Sin decir más se alejó dejando a la mujer de pie en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Bella se despertó encontrándose a su hermano sentado al lado de la cama.

**- Bells, cariño –** susurró acercándose a ella **– Cómo te sientes?**

**- Mejor. –** murmuró **– Y Edward?**

**- Se ha llevado a Renée.** – le explicó – **No debes preocuparte por ella, Bella. Ya no es nadie. Ninguno de nosotros permitirá que te haga daño. Esa mujer está enferma** – dijo con asco **– Mira que tirarse a James Witherdale, el mejor amigo de Phil. Sabía que era una zorra, pero esto me ha dejado anonadado.**

Bella se sentó en la cama escondiendo la mirada vergonzosa en su regazo.

**- Emmett, hay algo que debes saber –** dijo temerosa

**- Qué cosa? –** indagó curioso su hermano

**- James Whiterdale...**

**- Qué pasa con él?**

**- Es el padre de Heidi –** explicó haciéndole palidecer

Ante la mirada atenta, curiosa, incrédula y por momentos furiosa de su hermano, Bella volvió a relatar por tercera vez en el último año, su historia con James.

Edward se encontró a Emmett en el salón, con la mirada fija en el vaso con whisky que sostenía entre sus manos.

**- Emmett? **– le llamó preocupado

Emmett levantó la mirada y lo observó sin hablar.

**- Y Bella?**

**- Bien, acaba de dormirse. Qué has hecho con esa mujer?**

Edward suspiró hastiado sirviéndose un whisky para él mismo.

**- La dejé en el Sheraton. Mañana cogerá un vuelo a Phoenix. –** explicó sentándose frente a su cuñado.

**- Esa mujer es un ser despreciable.**

**- Me pone furioso que aún sea capaz de lastimar a Bella.**

**- Y a mí –** confesó Emmett

Tras un corto silencio, Emmett volvió a hablar.

**- Bella me contó lo de Whiterdale –** le informó y Edward lo observó con silencio expectante **– Aún no puedo creerlo. **

**- Estaba bastante preocupada por explicártelo. Decía que te defraudaría.**

**- Eso son tonterías.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Pero me ha puesto furioso. Con Renée, con Phil. Cómo pudieron exponer a una niña a esa situación?**

**- Lo sé. Yo tampoco logro concebirlo.**

**- Y me siento culpable también.**

**- Tú? –** dijo incrédulo Edward – **Tú por qué?**

**- Por no haber insistido con Charlie. Debí insistir en que se trajera a Bella con nosotros. Que no la dejara con esa mujer. Cuando Renée se llevó a Bella, todos sabíamos que lo hacía para herir a mi padre, pero siempre creímos que tal vez sería lo mejor para Bella. Al fin y al cabo nosotros éramos dos hombres y ella una niña. Siempre pensamos que sería mejor tener una madre, una figura femenina, y no dos hombres que no tenían ni idea de cómo educar a una chica. Qué equivocados estábamos! **– se lamentó bebiéndose su whisky de un trago

**- No, Emmett, no te castigues. No es tu culpa. Todos hubiéramos actuado de la misma forma. Creo que todos hubiéramos pensado que lo mejor para una chica es estar con su madre. Aunque claro, la naturaleza maternal de Renée es claramente discutible.**

Emmett asintió comprensivo antes de levantarse de su asiento.

**- Me marcho, Edward –** dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina que llevaba al patio trasero que se comunicaba con el de su propia casa.

**- Gracias por todo, Emmett**

**- Gracias a ti por cuidar de mi hermana, y por hacer felices a mi hermana y mi sobrina. Sin dudas se merecen la familia que tú les estás brindando.**

**- Ellas son quiénes lo han hecho por mí. No sé si me las merezco.**

**- Claro que sí, hermano –** aseguró el moreno palmeándole el hombro antes de salir.

Bella estaba en el taller esa mañana eligiendo algunas telas para los diseños que tenía acabados.

Había pasado una noche inquieta y por la mañana decidió que pasar la mañana en la boutique la distraería, así que convenció a Edward para que la dejara allí antes de irse al despacho para acabar unos informes.

No habían hablado sobre Renée, aunque ambos dudaban de que el tema acabara allí.

**- Bella –** le llamó Angela abriendo la puerta de su despacho **– Te buscan** – le informó cuando Bella se volteó hacia ella

**- Quién es? –** preguntó con una sonrisa

**- Tu madre? –** respondió su amiga interrogante

Palideció por un instante al ver a la mujer de pie detrás de Angela.

**- Está bien. Hazla pasar. –** aceptó – **Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó cuando Angela se hubo marchado

**- Tenemos que hablar, Isabella.**

**- No creo que tengamos nada más que decirnos –** espetó molesta

**- Por Dios, Isabella, cómo puedes ser tan fría?**

**- Cómo puedes tú ser tan cínica? Qué creías? Que estaría feliz de verte después de que me dieras la patada cuando más necesitaba tu apoyo?**

**- No entiendo cómo pudiste dejarte embarazar. Es que no habías tenido clases de educación sexual en el colegio? –** espetó sarcástica

**- Tú me lo dices? Una mujer adulta que se dejó pillar dos veces siendo infiel a su marido.**

**- Nunca lo entenderías. James y yo nos amamos.**

**- Por Dios –** exclamó Bella dejándose caer en su asiento detrás del escritorio

**- Qué tenía que hacer? Dime tú qué tenía que hacer.**

**- En primer lugar no creer las mentiras de un tipo como James. De verdad creíste que dejaría a Victoria por ti?**

**- Me ama.**

**- Sí, claro. Cuánto tiempo llevas liada con él?**

**- Bastante**

**- Cuánto? –** repitió

**- Él fue quien estuvo conmigo cuando nos cayó encima todo el lío de tu embarazo. Gracias a James todo pasó desapercibido para los Whiterdale y no afectó a Phil en su trabajo.**

Bella tembló presa de las emociones al escuchar las artimañas que James ideó para salvarse.

**- Estáis juntos desde entonces? **– preguntó en un susurró

** - Él me dio consuelo cuando tú apareciste embarazada en casa. Phil se volvió loco y James fue quien me apoyó y me ayudó.**

**- Dios mío! Es un psicópata. **– dijo Bella sintiendo su pulso acelerarse y su respiración volverse dificultosa

**- Claro que no. Estuvo allí para mí, para apoyarme y aconsejarme. Lo hizo por mí.**

**- Eres idiota. –** le espetó molesta – **James no lo hizo por ti. El quería que yo desapareciera porque no quería que su familia supiera que estaba embarazada.**

**- Eso hubiese sido muy malo para Phil. James sabía que nos afectaría y quiso hacer lo mejor para mí.**

**- Idiota! James temía que yo hablase con Victoria.**

**- Y por qué tú hablarías con Victoria?** – preguntó la mujer incrédula.

**- PORQUE FUE JAMES QUIEN ME DEJÓ EMBARAZADA!** – gritó poniéndose de pie

Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa al sentir su vientre endurecerse por una contracción. Renée se levantó de su asiento con el semblante desencajado.

**- Qué dices? –** dijo en un susurro estupefacta

Angela y Kate entraron corriendo al despacho al escuchar los gritos de su amiga.

**- Bella, estás bien? –** preguntó Angela acercándose a ella mientras esquivaba a Renée quien retrocedía de espaldas a la puerta

**- Por favor... –** jadeó Bella sosteniendo su enorme vientre con las manos encogiéndose con una nueva contracción

**- Cálmate, Bella, siéntate –** Kate la instó a recostarse nuevamente en su asiento

**- Kate, llama a Edward, por favor –** pidió apretando con fuerza la mano de su amiga

**- En seguida, cariño, respira, intenta respirar profundamente**

**- Me duele –** susurró con las lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro, sin ver cómo su madre desaparecía por la puerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Besitos!**_


	29. Capítulo 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Cuando Kate llamó a Edward para decirle que Bella tenía contracciones, salió despavorido del despacho.

Era sábado y no había mucho tráfico por lo que se encontró a la entrada de urgencias del hospital cuarenta minutos después de recibir la llamada.

**- Tengo miedo, Edward –** susurró Bella cuando la ayudó a bajar del coche

**- Tranquila, cariño, todo saldrá bien –** dijo intentando transmitirle una paz que él no sentía

**- Es muy pronto, aún faltan 5 semanas**

**- Shh, tranquila –** repitió ayudándola a sentarse en la silla de ruedas que el auxiliar de enfermería había acercado

**- Usted debe quedarse aquí –** le explicó** – Haremos el ingreso de su esposa y le haremos pasar de inmediato**

**- De acuerdo –** aceptó besando a Bella en la frente** – En un momento estaré contigo – **susurró a su rostro preocupado** – Te amo, Bells**

**- Y yo a ti **

Edward se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la sala de espera y sólo entonces se permitió dar rienda suelta al llanto que tenía atravesado en la garganta.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron entonces. Edward les había avisado que estaba ingresando a Bella y no tardaron en aparecer por el hospital.

**- Edward? Dónde está Bella? –** preguntó Carlisle acercándose a él

**- Papá, gracias por venir. La acaban de ingresar.**

**- De acuerdo **– dijo adentrándose por una de las puertas del personal –** Iré a verla. Te diré algo en seguida.**

**- Gracias, papá.**

Esme le abrazó acunándolo entre sus brazos como cuando de niño se hacía alguna herida.

**- Tranquilo, cariño. Todo estará bien.**

**- No lo sé, mamá. Aún nos faltaban varias semanas.**

**- No te preocupes, cariño. Seguramente intentarán retrasar el parto, pero aún si no pudieran hacerlo, hoy en día los bebés prematuros pueden sobrevivir sin complicaciones, cielo.**

Carlisle salió unos veinte minutos más tarde para informarle que Bella y Anthony estaban siendo monitorizados. De momento intentaban retrasarle el parto pero había roto aguas, por lo que, si todo estaba bien con el bebé, entonces seguramente dejaran que transcurriese el curso natural y Anthony nacería.

Así fue como seis horas después el pequeño Anthony descansaba en una cunita de la sala de neonatos del hospital.

Bella se despertó sintiéndose aún agotada. Edward dormitaba en la butaca al costado de su cama. Se despertó cuando ella se removió en la cama.

**- Hola –** susurró sonriente acariciando la mano de la chica **– Cómo te sientes, cariño?**

**- Estoy cansada – **confesó

**- Ya lo creo –** sonrió él

**- Y Anthony? –** preguntó preocupada

**- Bien –** la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más profunda **– Está muy bien. En este momento está en la incubadora pero el médico dijo que sería sólo un par de horas.**

**- Cómo es? –** preguntó curiosa

Sólo lo había visto por unos instantes al nacer ya que se lo habían llevado de inmediato para hacerle pruebas.

**- Es precioso, cariño. Es muy pequeñito, pero es la cosita más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.**

**- Es muy pequeñito? –** indagó con inquietud

**- Nada que no sea normal. Pesó 2,700. Normal para un bebé de ocho meses. Está muy bien, de verdad –** le aseguró sentándose en el borde de la cama a su lado

**- De veras?**

**- Te prometo que sí. Está todo muy bien.**

**- Gracias a Dios. Tuve tanto miedo.**

**- Ya pasó todo, cariño. Anthony y tú estáis bien. Todo ha sido perfecto. –** se acercó a ella para dejar un suave beso en sus labios **– Gracias, mi amor** – susurró junto a sus labios **– Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

**- Te amo, Edward**

**- Y yo a ti.**

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato antes de que Bella se decidiera a hablar.

**- Renée vino a verme**

**- Lo sé –** reconoció molesto con la mujer que había puesto en peligro la salud de su mujer y de su hijo

**- Le dije que James era el padre de Heidi. No debí hacerlo pero no pude esconderlo más.**

**- Está bien, cielo. Supongo que debía saberlo, para saber hasta qué punto ese tío es un cabrón.**

**- Él fue quien la convenció de que me echara.**

**- Eso no la justifica, cariño. Lo sabes.**

**- Lo sé. No creas que la justifico. Todo lo contrario, nunca podría hacerlo. Era mi madre. Debió haberse comportado como tal.**

Edward asintió sin dejar de acariciar sus dedos.

**- Crees que vuelva?** – preguntó temerosa

**- No lo creo, cielo. En realidad me extrañó que se haya atrevido a hacerlo hoy. Ayer le dije que le pondríamos una orden de alejamiento si volvía a acercarse a ti o a Heidi. **

**- No obstante se presentó hoy...**

**- Lo sé, pero se marchó aterrada al ver que era la causante de que tú te hayas puesto de parto. Supongo que debe estar aterrada de que algo te pasase a ti o al bebé. Sabe que yo iría por ella. No creo que se atreva a aparecer otra vez.**

**- Eso espero –** suspiró –** Ahora sólo quiero que disfrutemos de nuestra familia.**

**- Es lo que haremos** – prometió él con una amplia sonrisa.

Una enfermera entró en ese momento trayendo consigo una pequeña cuna transparente, donde el pequeño Anthony dormía acurrucado.

Emmett entró tras ella con Heidi de la mano.

**- Mami! –** exclamó la pequeña acercándose corriendo a la cama de su madre

**- Cariño!** – le saludó Bella cuando Edward ayudó a la pequeña a encaramarse en la cama para abrazarla

**- Hemos visto al bebé! –** le informó excitada mientras apuntaba con su dedito al pequeño –** Es muuuy pequeñito!**

**- Sí que lo es –** reconoció Bella sonriente

**- Hola, Bells –** le saludó su hermano inclinándose para besarla –** Felicidades! Aunque bien podías haberte aguantado un poco más, no?**

**- Ya hubiera querido –** sonrió ella

**- Tía Rose dijo que vendríamos mañana con Kebi y Jen –** le notificó Heidi –** Pero yo tenía que venir antes porque soy su hermana.**

**- Claro que sí, cielo. Quieres cogerlo?**

**- Puedo? –** preguntó excitada

**- Por supuesto que sí**

Edward la ayudó a sentarse en la butaca antes de ponerle al bebé en su regazo.

**- Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con su cabecita –** le explicó con dulzura

**- Se puede romper? –** preguntó la niña en un susurro cuando Edward dejó al niño en sus brazos aunque sin alejar sus manos de él

**- No, claro que no, pero es tan pequeñito que aún no tiene fuerza para sostener su cabecita.**

**- Ah –** asintió más tranquila

Los adultos observaban emocionados a los pequeños.

**- Wow, mami, es muy chiquitín.**

**- Sí. Qué te parece? Te gusta?**

**- No mucho –** confesó la niña –** Tiene un color feo y está arrugado.**

No pudieron evitar carcajearse ante la cruda sinceridad de Heidi.

**- En unos días su piel tendrá el mismo color que la tuya y tampoco estará tan arrugadito.**

**- Ah, bueno, mejor así porque sino no sé lo que haríamos con él –** confesó solemne divirtiendo a sus padres y a su tío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He vuelto. Capi cortito. Perdón la tardanza pero FF no me dejaba publicar.<br>**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

_**Besitos!**_


	30. Capítulo 29

**CAPITULO 29**

El primer mes con el pequeño Anthony en casa pasó más rápido de lo que hubiesen podido imaginar.

Anthony comía cada dos horas y nunca parecía tener suficiente, por lo que rara vez se contentaba con el pecho de su madre. Era entonces, cuando Edward se encargaba de preparar biberones y alimentar al bebé.

Edward casi no fue por el despacho en ese mes. Hizo todo el trabajo que pudo desde casa y el que no pudo hacer intentó compactarlo en uno o dos días semanales, así que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa.

Heidi estaba contenta con la idea de ser hermana mayor aunque no podía evitar sentir celos, ya que su hermanito demandaba demasiada atención.

**- Mami, Anthony huele muy mal!** – gritó Heidi desde su lugar frente al televisor con Anthony en su minicuna durmiendo a su lado

**- Qué sucede, cariño? –** preguntó Edward entrando en el salón

**- Anthony huele muy feo –** explicó la niña haciendo un mohín que hizo reír a su padre

**- No quieres cambiarle el pañal?** – indagó Edward anticipando su negativa sabiendo que Heidi se negaba a cambiar pañales que tuvieran algo más que pis.

**- No, estoy viendo Hanna Montana que acaba de comenzar.**

No hacía mucho que habían estrenado la nueva serie y Heidi era otra de las niñas fanáticas de la adolescente y no se perdía ningún capítulo, ni siquiera por la posibilidad de cambiar el pañal o vestir a su hermanito.

**- Y mami?**

**- No sé –** respondió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor

Edward tomó al bebé en brazos y subió a la habitación del pequeño donde le cambió el pañal sucio antes de dejarlo en la cuna de la habitación.

Después de dejar al niño durmiendo se fue a su habitación en busca de su mujer. Desde la puerta la vio en el baño. Vestida con un albornoz se esparcía crema hidratante por su pierna que apoyaba en el borde de la bañera.

Puso llave a la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

**- Hola** – susurró contra su oído haciéndola estremecer con su tibio aliento

**- Hola** – sonrió Bella

**- Vas a darte una ducha?**

**- Ya he acabado.**

**- Creí que podría acompañarte** – dijo sugerente acariciando sus pechos por encima de la prenda

**- Y los niños?**

**- Acabo de dejar a Anthony durmiendo en su habitación** – explicó enseñándole el transmisor del intercomunicador que había dejado en la cuna del niño – **Y Heidi está viendo Hanna Montana. Tres capítulos **– susurró **– nos dan una hora y media, más o menos.**

Bella se giró en sus brazos riendo para quedar de frente a él.

**- Veo que lo tenía todo calculado, doctor.**

**- Para no aceptar alegaciones –** sonrió bajando sus labios sobre los de la chica y acometiéndola en un beso necesitado y posesivo

Deshizo el lazo que ceñía la cintura de ella y deslizó la prenda por sus hombros para dejarla caer a sus pies.

**- Estás preciosa –** murmuró deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo

**- Aún me queda bastante para recuperar mi cuerpo de antes**

**- Estás preciosa –** repitió

**- Es una pena que ya haya terminado –** sonrió **– Habría estado encantada de compartir la ducha contigo**

**- Tal vez pueda ayudarte a vestirte** – aceptó él resignado –** O quizás a darte la crema hidratante.**

Bella sonrió y tiró de su marido tras ella para dirigirse a la habitación con el bote de crema en la mano.

Bella se tumbó sobre la cama y le entregó el bote a él.

Edward jadeó sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de ella. Puso un poco de crema en su mano y la extendió sobre el frente de Bella sin llegar a tocar sus pechos llenos.

Bella cerró los ojos rindiéndose a las sensaciones, mientras sentía que su sexo comenzaba a humedecerse tibiamente.

Las manos de Edward se dirigieron a sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlos, sobándolos y endureciéndolos. Bajó sus labios para tomar entre ellos el sonrosado pezón. Un tibio líquido dulzón se coló en sus labios y su erección se endureció al saborear el alimento de su hijo.

Acalorado tiró de su camiseta para sacarla por su cabeza antes de acostarse sobre su mujer e invadir su boca con su desesperado beso.

**- Dios, Bells, no imaginas cuánto te necesito**

**- Oh, Edward** – gimió ella restregando su pelvis contra la de él **– Cielo, sabes que aún no podemos hacerlo –** suspiró frustrada

**- Lo sé. Cuándo tienes tu cita con el ginecólogo?**

**- La próxima semana.**

**- Crees que entonces te de el visto bueno?**

**- Seguramente sí**

**- Puedo esperar hasta entonces**

**- Igual podemos hacer otras cosas** – ronroneó ella moviéndose sugerente a la vez que desabrochaba los vaqueros de Edward

**- Sí, por favor –** suspiró él quitándose el resto de la ropa con premura

Se tumbó sobre la chica completamente desnudo.

Besó sus pechos, tomándose su tiempo con cada uno, hasta tenerlos firmes y erguidos frente a él. Llevó la mano a la femenina unión entre las piernas de ella y se dedicó a acariciarla y atormentarla endureciendo el clítoris palpitante.

Bajó sobre su cuerpo arrastrando su lengua a lo largo del vientre de Bella hasta alcanzar la dulce unión de sus pliegues. Separó las piernas de la mujer anclándolas sobre sus hombros mientras su lengua se dedicaba a lamer acariciante la tibia cavidad.

Con sus dedos expandió la femenina humedad de sus jugos hasta alcanzar la apretada entrada de su ano. Sirviéndose de esta natural lubricación coló un dedo en su interior haciéndola dar un respingo.

**- Oh, Dios, Edward...**

**- Déjame saborearte, cariño –** demandó apretando la dura protuberancia de su clítoris entre sus labios

**- Por favor, Edward, creo que voy a correrme muy pronto**

**- Sí, cariño, quiero que te corras para mí**

Siguió atormentándola con su lengua mientras con dos dedos la acometía por detrás estirándola.

El dolor se mezclaba con el placer en un cúmulo de sensaciones que la estaban haciendo delirar.

Bella tiró de él alejando de su vagina la boca que la arremetía.

**- Quiero que te corras conmigo** – dijo sobre sus labios a la vez que su mano asía con fuerza el rígido miembro **– Quiero que entres en mí**

**- No podemos, cariño. Sabe Dios que no hay nada que desee más, pero no podemos **– gimió

**- No puedes hundirte en mi vagina –** dijo ella y la comprensión brilló en la verde y oscura mirada de él

Retiró sus dedos y se estiró sobre el cajón de la mesita que había al costado de la cama, para coger el bote de lubricante. Hundió sus dedos en él para después volver a arremeter en ella lubricándola y estirándola para su miembro.

Lubricó su erección antes de instarla a colocar las pantorrillas sobre sus hombros para quedar expuesta para él. Volvió a colar dos dedos separándolos para ensanchar su apretada entrada.

Bella gimió por la punzada de dolor que sintió.

**- Estás preparada? –** preguntó acercando su miembro a la rosada roseta de su ano

Asintió sin emitir sonido alguno.

Muy despacio empujó para colarse en su interior haciéndola gemir.

**- Estás bien, cariño? –** preguntó inspirando profundamente para calmar su necesidad

**- Sí –** murmuró ella – **Húndete en mí, Edward –** rogó y él no pudo más que obedecer enterrándose en ella en toda su extensión

**- Oh, nena... eres tan apretada... se siente tan bien**

**- Házmelo, Edward**

Intentando calmar su necesidad comenzó el suave vaivén saliendo y entrando en el cuerpo de su mujer que respiraba cada vez más agitada.

Con sus dedos estimulaba su clítoris sin dejar de embestirla. Bella sintió formarse en su vientre la agitada tormenta de su clímax.

**- Oh, Edward... voy a correrme**

**- Vamos, nena... vente para mí –** demandó oprimiendo su clítoris con mayor presión

Dos ligeros golpes en su perla la levantaron del suelo para dejarla caer en la profundidad del orgasmo, mientras con violentas arremetidas, Edward volcaba su simiente en lo más profundo de su ser.

**- Estoy exhausta –** confesó contra el pecho de su esposo después de haberse colado bajo las mantas levemente recuperados

**- Y yo –** coincidió él besando su pelo

**- Hanna Montana debe estar por acabar**

**- Lo sé –** suspiró Edward **– Quédate un rato más en la cama. Yo me ocuparé de los niños –** ofreció a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se vestía para salir

Heidi estaba de pie en la puerta cuando Edward la abrió.

**- Ah, los estaba buscando –** dijo la niña corriendo para lanzarse sobre la cama junto a su madre

**- Por qué, cielo? Qué sucede?**

**- En el cine han estrenado una peli de Barbie, podemos ir? –** preguntó con entusiasmo

**- Al cine? Cuándo? **

**- No sé, un día. Y Anthony puede quedarse con el tío Emmett. – **ofreció

Edward y Bella se miraron comprensivos. Heidi necesitaba que le dejaran de prestar tanta atención a Anthony.

**- No podemos dejarle con el tío Emmett, cariño, porque es muy pequeñito –** explicó Bella **– pero puedes ir tú con tu papi y yo me quedaré con Ant. Te parece bien?**

**- Pero Barbie es una película para chicas, no puedo ir con papá – **se quejó celosa de que su madre tuviera que dedicarle tanto tiempo al pequeño.

Edward sonrió complaciente.

**- No pasa nada, cielo. Tú y tu mami podéis ir al cine y yo me quedaré con Anthony.**

**- Edward, yo soy quien lleva consigo el alimento – **sonrió Bella

**- No pasará nada por un par de horas. Le daré un biberón así vosotras podéis ir al cine.**

**- No te importa, papi?**

**- Claro que no, cariño – **sonrió estirando los brazos hacia ella

**- Gracias, papi!** – gritó saltando a sus brazos.

Edward se había quedado en la casa con Anthony mientras Bella y Heidi pasaban la tarde en el cine.

La niña estaba entusiasmada cuando su madre aparcó el coche en la entrada de la casa.

Bajó del coche abriendo la puerta trasera para que Heidi bajara a su vez después de desabrochar los cinturones de su silla.

Ensimismada en la conversación de la niña sobre la película, no percibió al hombre que había bajado del coche que estaba aparcado en la calle.

**- Hola, Isabella**

Acababa de encontrar las llaves en su bolso cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al escuchar la grave voz de James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque nos merecíamos una escena hot antes de los problemas...<br>**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

_**Besitos!**_


	31. Capítulo 30

**CAPITULO 30**

Un escalofrío la estremeció dejándola inmóvil en su lugar. A su lado, Heidi se volteó curiosa mirando al hombre que se acercaba por el camino de entrada.

**- Hola –** saludó la niña sonriendo **– Quién eres?**

Bella se giró en su lugar poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la niña, impidiéndole acercarse a él.

**- Hola, soy James. Y tú? –** le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica

**- Heidi, entra en la casa –** ordenó Bella empujándola hacia la puerta que acababa de abrir

**- Pero...**

**- Entra en la casa** – repitió con firmeza

La niña la miró con desconcierto. El semblante serio de su madre la exhortó a obedecer y se volteó entrando en la casa para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

**- Hola, Bella** – repitió el guapo rubio acercándose a ella

**- Qué haces aquí, James? **

**- Estás guapísima, Bella. Y sin dudas nuestra hija es tan hermosa como tú.**

**- Es MI hija –** gruñó **– Qué quieres?**

**- Tú qué crees? –** sonrió petulante

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Edward salió cerrando tras él.

Tembló cuando Heidi entró diciendo que su madre estaba fuera hablando con un hombre que las estaba esperando al llegar.

Verlo y reconocer en él los ojos azules y la pequeña naricilla de Heidi sirvió para confirmar su identidad.

**- Bells... –** le llamó poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la chica

Bella se recostó contra su pecho respirando agitada. James lo observó curioso.

**- Tú debes ser el marido de Bella –** dijo acercándose un poco más **– Renée me dijo que te habías casado –** agregó dirigiéndose a ella

**- Ella fue quien te dijo dónde encontrarme?**

**- Sí, aunque no era difícil imaginar que estarías en Seattle con tu hermano y tu padre.**

**- Qué quieres, James?**

**- Recuperar a mi hija**

**- Estás loco. No es tu hija.**

**- Venga ya, Bella, sabes que tengo derechos.**

**- NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO!** – gritó furiosa

Edward tiró de ella apretando sobre sus hombros.

**- Tranquila, cariño –** pidió con suavidad antes de dirigirse al hombre – **Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? Verla, conocerla, pasarle la manutención...**

**- Todo. Todo lo que me corresponde.**

**- Está claro que este tema lo trataremos con abogados –** dijo Edward con calma **– No tendrás contacto con la niña mientras no haya una sentencia firme.**

**- Y tú quién te crees que eres? –** espetó el otro presuntuoso

**- El marido de Bella, su abogado y el padre de Heidi a todos los efectos legales.**

**- Pues si eres abogado sabrás que tengo derechos.**

**- No voy a dejar que te acerques a ella. –** soltó ella con rabia – **Ya no soy una niña ingenua, James, no voy a dejar que te acerques a mi hija.**

**- Es mi hija también.**

**- NO LO ES! Tú me dijiste claramente que sólo tendrías hijos con Victoria, que yo debía abortar.**

**- Agradezco que no lo hayas hecho.**

**- Por qué?** – sollozó – **Por qué ahora? Qué es lo que quieres?**

**- Victoria me ha dejado** – Bella lo miró dudosa – **Por la furcia de tu madre.**

**- Se enteró de lo tuyo con Renée.**

**- Sí, Phil se lo dijo. A Victoria y a mi padre y ella se ha ido. Victoria no ha podido quedarse embarazada en todo este tiempo, estábamos haciéndonos un tratamiento de fertilidad pero ahora lo ha dejado. Mi padre está furioso, todo lo que quiere es un nieto y está claro que no lo tendré con Victoria.**

**- Y por eso vienes a buscar a mi hija? **– gruñó entre dientes – **Eres una sanguijuela.**

**- Hace un par de años me dijo que no sería el heredero de Whiterdale si no tenía un hijo que continuara la dinastía familiar, ya sabes, tonterías de viejo carcaman. Por eso Victoria y yo estábamos intentándolo. Ahora que todo se ha acabado, tu madre me recordó que no me hace falta engendrar un hijo porque ya tengo uno –** sonrió burlón

**- Eres un maldito bastardo! –** espetó Bella abalanzándose contra él

Edward la tomó de la cintura impidiéndole lanzarse contra el hombre

**- En realidad la niña es la bastarda y aquí estoy para darle legitimidad.**

Furioso, Edward empujó con suavidad a Bella a sus espaldas y se lanzó contra el hombre cogiéndolo por las solapas de su chaqueta, tiró de él dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

**- No se te ocurra volver a llamar bastarda a mi hija o tendré que borrarte tu blanca sonrisa de la cara. Búscate un abogado, Whiterdale, porque no volveremos a hablar contigo** – gruñó entre dientes, dándole un empujón que lo hizo trastabillar

Edward se giró y suavemente guió a Bella hasta la puerta para hacerla entrar en la casa.

**- He venido para recuperar a mi hija y voy a hacerlo** – gritó James antes de que Edward entrara

**- Eso ya lo veremos –** respondió Edward molesto – **Consíguete un abogado** – repitió finalmente entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bella se hundió en el fuerte abrazo de Edward que la apretaba contra sí recostado contra la puerta.

**- Shh, tranquila, cariño** – susurraba contra su pelo acariciando sus espaldas

**- Dios, Edward, qué vamos a hacer? –** sollozaba la chica **– No quiero que se le acerque. No quiero siquiera que Heidi le conozca. No puedo imaginar que pueda reclamarla.**

**- No te preocupes, cariño. No sé cómo pero no vamos a dejar que se le acerque. Heidi es mi hija, de algo servirá que él nunca haya aparecido aún sabiendo de la existencia de la niña.**

**- No puede ser. Por qué, Edward? Por qué Renée no deja de hacerme daño? Por qué tuvo que decirle dónde encontrarnos?** – sollozó

**- Mami?** – temerosa Heidi se acercó a ellos

**- Heidi, cariño –** Bella se volteó rápidamente para levantar a la niña entre sus brazos

**- Mami? Por qué lloras?**

**- No es nada, cielo**

**- Te hizo algo ese señor?**

**- No, cariño, no tienes que preocuparte –** dijo intentando sonreír para calmar a la pequeña **– Todo está bien.**

**- De verdad?**

**- Sí, cielo. Mami se golpeó al entrar y por eso lloraba** – le aseguró Edward

**- Te has hecho daño, mami?**

**- Un poco –** sonrió ella

**- Quieres que te de un beso?**

**- Siempre quiero tus besos, cielo –** le aseguró apretándola contra ella

Los cariñosos bracitos de la pequeña rodearon su cuello apretándose contra ella.

**- Te quiero mucho, mami** – le aseguró

**- Y yo a ti, mi vida. Ven, vamos a cenar antes de que Anthony se despierte y comience a llorar. Tienes que contarle a papi la película que hemos visto.**

**- Sí –** aceptó entusiasmada **– Era muy divertida, papi, si quieres otro día te puedo acompañar a ti para que la veas también.**

**- Pero tú ya la has visto.**

**- No me importaría verla de nuevo –** explicó con falso desinterés haciendo a sus padres sonreír.

Edward se metió en la cama y atrajo a Bella contra su pecho. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema ya que Heidi no se había separado de ellos hasta la hora de irse a la cama, pero ninguno de los dos había podido dejar de darle vueltas a toda la dura situación que se les planteaba.

**- Tranquila, cariño –** dijo intentando calmar su llanto silencioso

**- No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.**

**- Shh, te prometo que lo solucionaremos.**

**- Cómo? Es el padre, realmente tiene derechos.**

**- YO soy el padre de Heidi –** gruñó

**- Sí, lo eres. Lo eres para mí y lo eres para ella, pero que dirá un juez? Es evidente que lo primero que harán será pedir una muestra de ADN. Cuando confirmen que James es su padre biológico, qué crees que sucederá? –** sollozó

**- Bells –** pidió levantando su rostro para enfrentar sus miradas **– Quiero que te calmes, de acuerdo? Déjame a mí que me encargue de los jueces y abogados, vale? De algo me tendrán que servir tantos años de trabajo.**

**- No quiero perderla, Edward.**

**- No la perderás** – aseguró apretándola en su abrazo **– No lo permitiré. No permitiré que la pierdas, ni yo tampoco.**

**- Tengo miedo, Edward.**

**- No lo tengas, cielo. Confía en mí. No permitiré que ese cabrón se acerque a nosotros. No permitiré que se acerque a mi hija.**

**- Espero que podamos lograrlo, Edward. No tengo fuerzas para explicarle a Heidi que James es su padre**

**- No tendrás que hacerlo** – prometió aunque sin saber cómo lo lograría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Besitos!**_


	32. Capítulo 31

**CAPITULO 31**

Bella entró en la cocina donde Edward y Heidi desayunaban charlando. Anthony dormía en su pequeña hamaca al lado de su padre.

**- Buenos días –** saludó acercándose a besar a la niña

**- Mami! –** le respondió con excitación **– Papi dice que podemos ir hoy a la playa.**

**- A la playa?**

**- Sí! Tienes ganas?**

**- Desde luego, cariño, si tú quieres ir –** aceptó contagiándose del entusiasmo de su hija

**- Sí! –** exclamó saltando en su regazo

Edward dejó frente a Bella un plato con huevos revueltos y una enorme taza de café, para intentar solventar un poco las enormes ojeras que delataban lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior.

**- Podemos invitar a Jen y a Kebi? **– pidió la niña antes de correr hacia la puerta trasera para ir a la casa vecina después que sus padres asintieran con aprobación

**- Cómo estás?** – preguntó Edward acariciando su mano por encima de la mesa

**- Agotada. No dormí muy bien.**

**- Lo sé. Bells, sé que estás preocupada pero te prometo que lo solucionaremos. Quiero que confíes en mí.**

**- Confío en ti, Edward, siempre lo he hecho. Pero no puedes pedirme que no sienta pánico de que me quite a mi niña. No podría vivir sin ella.**

**- No tendrás que vivir sin ella. –** prometió** – Ni siquiera tendrás que permitir que la vea, lucharemos como sea. Pero hay algo de lo que debes ser consciente **– dijo temeroso

**- Qué? –** preguntó ella más temerosa aún

**- Esto irá por lo legal. **

**- Lo sé.**

**- No sé exactamente cómo lo haré, y si bien, obviamente seré yo mismo quien lleve el caso, tal vez necesite ayuda.**

**- No entiendo qué quieres decir, Edward.**

**- Que probablemente haya más gente que se entere de quién es el padre de Heidi y cómo ha sido tu relación con él. **– Bella palideció

**- No quiero que Heidi lo sepa **– afirmó rotunda

**- Lo sé, cariño, tampoco yo lo deseo.**

**- Es mi niñita **– sollozó **– No quiero que sepa que ha tenido un padre que nunca la ha querido. Tú eres su padre, nadie más.**

Edward se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella y abrazarla consoladoramente poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella.

**- Lo sé, cielo. Yo tampoco quiero que Heidi sufra. Es mi hija. Yo soy su padre, nadie más. Y te prometo que nada va a cambiar eso. Evitaremos que Heidi lo sepa. Tal vez se lo contaremos algún día, cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo, pero no ahora. –** aseguró **– Pero ahora alguien más lo sabrá.**

**- Quién? –** preguntó escondiendo la mirada tímida

**- No sé, cielo. Necesitaré todo el asesoramiento legal que me pueda ayudar. No quiero que se me escape nada. Quiero consultarlo con Jasper, tal vez con Maggie, ella tiene mucha experiencia en disputas familiares. Desde luego que es confidencial pero ellos al menos deberán saberlo.**

**- Lo entiendo –** dijo recostándose contra él resignada

**- Te prometo que lo solucionaremos.**

**- No lo prometas si no estás seguro de poder cumplirlo.**

Edward dudó.

**- Intentaré solucionarlo **– rectificó **– Me dejaré la vida en ello, te lo prometo.**

**- Sé que lo harás.**

Emmett y Rosalie se entusiasmaron con la idea de la playa y finalmente ambas familias visitaron Alki Beach.

Comieron en el Alki Café antes de bajar a la playa.

Edward y Emmett estaban de pie a la orilla del mar vigilando a los niños que construían un castillo de arena. Anthony descansaba en los brazos de su padre, mientras Bella y Rosalie les observaban desde las tumbonas que habían instalado bajo la sombrilla.

**- Vas a contarme qué te sucede? –** preguntó Rosalie con preocupación ante el semblante triste y preocupado de su amiga.

Bella la observó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos.

Rosalie se acercó a ella inquieta cogiendo sus manos.

**- Bells, cariño, qué sucede?**

**- Oh, Rose, es horrible – **confesó dando rienda suelta a su llanto y apretándose contra la rubia que la rodeó con sus brazos

**- Bella, cariño, cuéntame, qué sucede? Es por Edward? Habéis discutido?**

**- No, no. Con Edward todo está muy bien.**

**- Ya me hubiera extrañado –** aseguró Rose **– Se os ve tan bien.**

**- Es James.**

**- James? –** preguntó sorprendida** – James, el padre de Heidi?**

**- Sí. Ayer se presentó en casa.**

**- Se presentó en vuestra casa? Cómo? Por qué?**

**- Renée le dijo dónde encontrarme.**

**- Maldita zorra –** gruñó Rosalie** – Y qué quiere? Para qué vino?**

**- Oh, Rose **– sollozó Bella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amiga –** Vino por Heidi.**

**- Por Heidi? Cómo que por Heidi? Por qué? Qué es lo que quiere?**

**- Dice que quiere reconocerla como hija suya –** Rosalie se estremeció

**- Por qué? **– preguntó con un hilo de voz

**- Su padre va a desheredarlo si no tiene hijos. Su mujer lo dejó después de enterarse de que tenía un lío con Renée. Quiere demostrarle a su padre que tiene una hija. Heidi. **

**- Es un maldito cabrón.** – gruñó furiosa **– Qué vais a hacer?**

**- No lo sé. Llevaremos el tema con abogados, pero no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo.**

**- Qué dice Edward?**

**- Que lo solucionaremos.**

**- Y James? Tiene derechos realmente? Después de tanto tiempo aún puede reclamar su paternidad? Aunque la niña haya sido adoptada por Edward?**

**- No lo sé **– sollozó la joven apesadumbrada

**- Oh, Bella, cariño, lo siento mucho**

**- Estoy desesperada, Rose, tengo pánico de que pueda llevarse a Heidi.**

**- Crees que puede hacerlo?**

**- Edward dice que no, pero yo no sé qué pensar.**

**- Oh, Bells, debes confiar en Edward, él es el que entiende de leyes, sabes que no permitirá que nada os suceda a ti o a Heidi.**

**- Lo sé, pero tengo tanto miedo.**

**- Te entiendo, cariño** – aseguró Rosalie abrazándola **– Desde luego que te entiendo, cariño.**

.

**- Va todo bien, Edward? **– preguntó Emmett con preocupación al ver a la distancia a su mujer y su hermana abrazadas.

Edward siguió su mirada y vio el consuelo que Bella estaba recibiendo de parte de Rosalie. Hizo una mueca antes de responder.

**- Ayer apareció James –** dijo ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de Emmett

**- Qué quieres decir?**

**- Eso, exactamente. Ayer cuando Bella y Heidi volvían del cine, James las esperaba en la puerta.**

**- Maldito cabrón **– gruñó Emmett –** Qué quería?**

**- Reclamar la paternidad **– explicó intentando mantener sus palabras fuera del interés de los niños

**- Cabrón! Voy a matarlo. Y por qué ahora?**

**- Su mujer lo dejó, ya sabes, por el lío con Renée. Parece ser que necesita un hijo para evitar que lo deshereden o algo así.**

**- Maldito hijo de perra. Te juro que le mataré.**

**- Yo lo intentaría también.**

**- Puede hacerlo? Puede lograrlo? ****–** preguntó Emmett preocupado

Edward suspiró incómodo.

**- En principio, no. Yo la adopté legalmente y el trámite está más que formalizado. Pero supongo que podría salir con mil cosas que nos dificultarían el proceso.**

**- Cómo qué? **– indagó interesado

**- No sé. Decir que él nunca lo había sabido hasta ahora. Algo así como que ella se lo ocultó ****–** explicó intentando no decir nombres que llamaran la atención de los niños que jugaban en la arena –** Que nunca supo que era padre. Qué sé yo ****–** se quejó lastimero** –**** Tal vez no llegue a obtener la paternidad pero al menos nos haría entrar en trámites burocráticos. Pruebas de paternidad, una batalla legal. Qué sé yo!**

**- Puede hacerlo?**

**- No lo sé, Em. Aún no me he sentado a ver todas las puntas de este asunto. ****–** suspiró agotado –** No queremos que la niña se vea involucrada en nada de esto. Ni en las pruebas ni mucho menos en derechos de visita.**

**- Puede obtener derechos de visita? –** preguntó Emmett sorprendido

**- Podría pedirlos y podrían otorgárselos hasta tanto se resuelva la situación, al menos para conocerla. No queremos siquiera que la vea.**

**- Desde luego que no ****–** reconoció Emmett mirando comprensivo a su pequeña sobrina que jugaba en la orilla del mar una pequeña guerra de agua con sus primos.

**- En principio lo primero es el bienestar de la niña, pero a veces los jueces pueden ser unas verdaderas mulas, tercas y obtusas. Y desde luego, existen todo tipo de abogados, sin escrúpulos ni moral. James tiene el dinero suficiente como para molestar y su apellido es lo bastante importante como para montar un circo. **

**- Desde luego que el abogado que contrate James será de estos últimos. Podría generar al menos una guerra en los medios.  
><strong>

**- Eso me temo, en ese caso sería difícil mantener a la niña ajena a todo. ****–** reconoció Edward temeroso

**- Y Bella?**

Edward se volteó para mirar a su mujer con mirada triste.

**- Ya te imaginarás. Está devastada. Preocupada, asustada.**

**- Ya lo creo. Será que mi pobre hermana nunca podrá ser feliz?**

Edward le miró con dolor.

**- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por hacerla feliz, Emmett, te lo prometo. No permitiré que ese cabrón venga a arruinar nuestras vidas.**

**- Lo sé, hermano, lo sé ****–** le consoló Emmett palmeando su espalda** –**** Agradezco a Dios que hayas entrado en sus vidas. Quiero que sepas que mi padre estaría más que feliz de que tú fueras parte de nuestra familia.**

**- Gracias, Emmett, espero ser siempre digno de formar parte de ella.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Besitos!**_


	33. Capítulo 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Edward estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con varios libros desplegados frente a él, cuando Jasper entró.

**- Hey, Edward. Qué tal? Qué haces tú por aquí? –** saludó curioso ya que desde el nacimiento de Anthony, Edward trabajaba bastante desde casa.

**- Necesitaba salir de casa –** confesó sabiendo que ver constantemente el semblante temeroso de Bella lo iba a enloquecer.

Jasper lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

**- Pasó algo? Va todo bien con Bella?**

**- Entre Bella y yo todo va bien –** aseguró **– Pero tenemos un problema legal que me está matando.**

**- Bueno –** sonrió Jasper **– Entonces es bueno que seas abogado. Tú trabajo es solucionar problemas legales y todos sabemos que eres el mejor en ello.**

Edward sonrió levemente al cumplido de su cuñado y mejor amigo.

**- Cuéntame. Qué sucede? **

**- Este sábado se presentó en casa el padre biológico de Heidi **– Jasper palideció dejándose caer sobre el asiento frente al escritorio de Edward.

**- Mierda! Qué quería?**

**- Dice que viene a reclamar la paternidad de Heidi.**

**- No puede. –** aseguró Jasper con calma** – Heidi es tu hija. La adopción está más que establecida.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Entonces?**

**- Es un tipo importante. Me preocupa que pueda al menos iniciar una demanda. No queremos que Heidi se vea tocada de ninguna forma. **

**- A qué te refieres con "un tipo importante"**

**- Su familia es de las más importantes de Phoenix. –** explicó – **Tiene dinero, apellido e influencias. Tal vez no logre hacerse con la paternidad pero puede lograr que Heidi sepa que su padre está buscándola.**

**- No queréis eso **– dijo Jasper comprensivo

**- No. Es un cabrón y su interés en Heidi no está basado en el amor ni mucho menos. No queremos que Heidi sepa que tiene un padre así.**

**- Entiendo. **

**- Voy a necesitar todo el conocimiento legal que tengáis todos en el bufete. Necesitaré que me ayudes, Jazz.**

**- Desde luego, hermano. Maggie será de gran ayuda. Ya sabes que es un as en derecho familiar.**

**- Lo sé **– reconoció Edward – **Le he dicho a Bree que la haga venir en cuanto llegue.**

Edward se recostó pesadamente en su asiento y suspiró.

**- Tengo que ser sincero contigo, Jazz –** suspiró

**- Te escucho –** dijo su amigo preocupado ante el rostro acongojado de Edward

**- A Bella le afecta especialmente su relación con ese hombre**

**- Qué quieres decir?**

**- Él era un amigo de Phil, su padrastro.**

**- Un amigo de su padrastro? O sea que era un tipo bastante mayor?**

**- Bueno, no tanto teniendo en cuenta que su padrastro sólo es diez años mayor que ella, pero lo suficiente para cuando empezó su relación, cuando ella tenía catorce. Además era su profesor de gimnasia en el instituto.**

**- Su profesor de gimnasia?**

**- Sí. A eso hay que agregar que este hombre mantiene o mantenía una relación clandestina con la propia madre de Bella.**

**- Qué? –** dijo Jasper mirándolo con ojos desorbitados

**- Lo sé. Todo esto es una locura. Espero tu discreción en todo este tema.**

**- Desde luego –** suspiró el otro –** No hace falta que lo digas.**

**- Como te he comentado, es un tipo importante, perteneciente a una familia bastante influyente en Phoneix. El caso es que nos tememos que él vaya a los medios. Sé que no tendrá fácil quitarme a Heidi pero temo que lo intente metiendo a la prensa por medio. No quiero que se genere un circo que pueda afectar a Heidi ni a Bella.**

**- Entiendo.**

Maggie entró en ese momento con un enorme café en la mano y cara somnolienta.

**- Buenos días, chicos –** les saludó dejándose caer en el asiento al costado de Jasper** – Me ha dicho Bree que querías hablar conmigo urgentemente**

**- Sí – **sonrió Edward** – Aunque tal vez debería dejar que te despertaras antes**

**- Sería una buena idea –** sonrió a su vez **– Bueno, jefes, a ver, de qué se trata el caso?**

**- En realidad aún no hay caso **– explicó Edward **– pero me temo en que no tardará en llegar**

**- No entiendo **– dijo la pelirroja dando un trago a su café

**- Aún no hemos recibido ninguna notificación pero seguramente no tardemos en recibirla**

Maggie miró de Edward a Jasper confusa.

**- Por alguna razón estás siendo especialmente impreciso o es sólo mi parecer?**

**- Lo siento –** sonrió Edward entendiendo el desconcierto de su compañera **– Se trata de mi hija, Heidi**

**- Heidi? –** preguntó preocupada – **Qué le sucedió?**

**- Su padre biológico apareció y dice querer reclamar su paternidad.**

**- No puede hacerlo –** sostuvo con seguridad **– O sea, en realidad puede hacerlo pero no obtendrá nada ya que la niña es legalmente tu hija.**

**- Esa parte la sé.**

**- Entonces?**

**- Nos preocupa que genere mucho ruido. Tanto como para que llegue a oídos de Heidi. Tiene casi siete años, no es fácil ocultarle cosas.**

**- No queréis que sepa que su padre la reclama.**

**- Exacto.**

**- No me corresponde a mí entrometerme en vuestra decisión pero, estáis seguros de esto? Tal vez cuando crezca la niña os cuestione por no haberle permitido conocer a su padre biológico.**

**- Lo sé, y tengo claro que existe esa posibilidad aunque es muy remota. Queremos que cuando sea mayor le podamos explicar toda su situación, pero ahora sólo la haría sufrir.**

**- Estás seguro? Tal vez tenga acceso a una familia que ahora no conoce...**

**- Sé que piensas que estamos equivocados, Maggie, pero te puedo asegurar que no es así. Supongo que debo explicarte toda la situación para que la entiendas.**

**- A ver, Edward. Sabes que no tienes que explicarme nada. Haré lo que me pidas y si me pides que no permita que ese hombre se le acerque a la niña, haré todo lo necesario para que así sea, pero somos amigos además de compañeros de trabajo y sabes que me siento más cómoda cuando estoy afín con el caso, así que sólo explícame lo que te sientas cómodo de explicar.**

**- Lo sé, Maggie, y te lo agradezco enormemente. **– aseguró Edward **– Tanto tú como Jasper sois personas de mi entera confianza y sé que cuento con vuestra discreción en esto. La historia es complicada y afecta mucho a Bella, por eso también preferiría que no se haga pública – **dijo y procedió a explicarle a sus amigos toda la historia.

Les contó cómo James había engañado y embarazado a una adolescente que era además, alumna suya. Les relató cómo había intentado hacerla abortar y cómo había conseguido que su madre la echara de casa iniciando una relación clandestina con la mujer.

Les explicó cómo no le había interesado nunca saber nada de Heidi hasta entonces y por qué en ese momento, su interés no era en la niña sino en su propio beneficio económico.

Jasper y Maggie estaban anonadados y tardaron unos minutos en recuperarse de la conmoción.

**- Wow –** fue todo lo que Maggie pudo susurrar

**- Lo sé –** reconoció Edward

**- Veamos, en primer lugar deberíamos esperar a que os llegue el requerimiento, hasta tanto no hay nada que hacer. Tal vez se haya arrepentido al ver que Bella no es ya la chica ingenua y no está sola**

**- Ojalá pero lo dudo**

**- Yo también** – confesó la abogada **– Después, sabiendo que no puede obtener la paternidad, ni la custodia, nos toca mantenerlo callado. **

**- Ya, pero y sus influencias? Su apellido? Su dinero?**

**- Sus influencias están en Phoenix, aquí en Seattle nos importa un pimiento quién sea.**

**- Crees que podamos detenerlo?**

**- Creo que sí –** dijo confiada

**- Dios, Maggie! –** suspiró Edward **– No sabes cuánto esperaba escuchar eso**

**- Lo sé –** sonrió la chica **– Déjame estudiar bien el caso, pero confío en que podamos hacerlo.**

**- Gracias a Dios! Siempre supe que eras la mejor. Por eso nunca dejaré que te marches del bufete. Ni aunque ese novio tuyo quiera llevarte lejos de aquí –** aseguró pensando en el puesto en Nueva York que le habían ofrecido a Stefan, el novio de Maggie.

**- Tal vez deberías subirme el sueldo, para que Stefan no se vea tentado a aceptar –** recomendó sonriendo divertida

- **Cuenta con ello –** le prometió **– Ahora mismo llamaré a Recursos Humanos.**

**- Gracias, Edward **– sonrió y se levantó para salir del despacho

Jasper se carcajeó en su asiento y ambos lo observaron curiosos.

**- Es una bruja –** le dijo a Edward **– pero sin dudas es buena.**

**- Es la mejor –** confirmó Edward

**- Ya lo creo –** dijo Jasper levantándose **– Te ha sacado un aumento de sueldo aún sabiendo que Stefan ya ha rechazado el traslado** – le informó burlón

Edward entrecerró los ojos mirando a la pelirroja que rió saliendo del despacho.

**- No vuelvas a engañarme, Barnes! –** gritó Edward divertido escuchando alejarse la risa de la chica **– Y tú Jasper, no rías tanto que al fin y al cabo eres socio del bufete.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Primero que nada mis disculpas por no haber podido publicar antes pero tengo unos días complicados así que ahora me hago un ratito para publicar.  
><strong>_

_**Besitos!**_


	34. Capítulo 33

**CAPITULO 33**

Bella preparaba pollo Alfredo en la cocina mientras Heidi le contaba cómo había ido su entrenamiento. Anthony dormía en su cunita cuando Edward entró.

**- Hola –** saludó Edward levantando a Heidi en sus brazos que se acurrucó contra él - **Cómo estás, cariño? –** dijo acercándose a Bella y besándola

Bella sonrió antes de que Heidi se lanzara a brindarle a su padre todo tipo de explicaciones sobre el día.

**- Cómo ha estado tu día? –** le preguntó a su mujer cuando se encontraron bebiendo café en el salón después de dejar a los niños durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones.

**- Bien –** confesó ella** – Estoy un poco ansiosa por saber qué hará James ahora, pero intento no adelantarme. Y tú? Has hablado con Jasper?**

**- Sí. Con Jazz y con Maggie.**

**- Y qué te han dicho?**

**- Maggie cree que tenemos todo a nuestro favor, pero debemos esperar que nos lleguen noticias de James para ver exactamente qué es lo que nos reclama.**

**- Entiendo. –** dijo dándole un trago a su café **– Puede reclamar la paternidad?**

**- No la obtendrá –** aseguró Edward** – Heidi es mi hija a todos los efectos legales. Pero desde luego que puede generar un circo de todo esto. Podrían obligarnos a realizar las pruebas de ADN y, dependiendo del juez, si considerasen que es bueno para Heidi, podrían obligarnos a que James tenga derechos de visita. Todo ello es muy abstracto y siempre dependiendo de cómo decida James plantear su caso, dependerá lo que resuelva el juez.**

**- Entonces sólo podemos esperar?**

**- De momento debemos esperar – **dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos para calmarla

Ya había pasado una semana desde la visita de James y no habían vuelto a tener noticias suyas, lo que los había hecho sumirse en un tranquilo estado de confianza.

Pero se equivocaron al imaginar que las amenazas de James habían sido infundadas. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta ese miércoles se encontró con el mensajero que le entregó una notificación del juzgado.

**- Edward? –** dijo cuando su marido contestó al teléfono

_- **Bells, cariño. Cómo estás? – **_preguntó él despreocupado

No pudo reprimir más las lágrimas

**- Edward, ha llegado –** informó llorosa

_**- Qué cosa, cariño? De qué estás hablando?**_

**- Acabo de recibir la notificación del juzgado.**

_**- Mierda! –**_ dijo entre dientes dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento** –_ Qué dice?_**

**- Qué sé yo! Tienes que verla tú, yo no entiendo mucho.**

**-_ De acuerdo, cariño, pero tú quédate tranquila que lo solucionaremos_**

**- Espero que sí **– suspiró

**_- Ya lo verás. Te veo en un rato_ –** dijo y salió rumbo a su casa después de comunicarle a Maggie que al día siguiente traería consigo el escrito.

El resto de la semana Edward, junto con Maggie y Jasper se abocaron a la demanda de paternidad que James había interpuesto.

En su reclamación buscaba obtener su reconocimiento de paternidad junto con sus derechos como padre, derechos de visita, patria potestad, etc.

Finalmente Maggie encontró la que todos entendieron, era la mejor solución.

**- Tienes que hablarlo con Bella. Podemos meterlo en prisión tal como te he explicado, pero desde luego que eso no alejará a los medios sino todo lo contrario. Aunque siendo el cerdo que es, yo creo que no lo dejaría librarse de ésta.  
><strong>

**- Lo sé – **aceptó Edward llevándose las manos a la cabeza desordenando aún más su cabello –** Me voy a casa – **les informó** – Os diré lo que decidamos.**

Heidi estaba en la ludoteca a la que iba durante las vacaciones de verano hasta tanto comenzaran las clases, por lo que Bella estaba sola en casa con Anthony.

**- Hola, cielo **– le saludó Edward entrando a la habitación donde Bella hacía dormir al bebé después de haberle alimentado

**- Qué haces tan temprano en casa? –** respondió mirándolo con cautelosa preocupación

**- Tenemos que hablar –** dijo sentándose frente a ella

**- De acuerdo **– aceptó temerosa sabiendo cuál era el tema que tanto preocupaba a su marido –** Déjame que le acueste.**

Se encontraron en el salón después de que Bella dejara a su pequeño hijo durmiendo en su cunita.

**- Espero que sean buenas noticias** – suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de su marido

**- Espero que sí –** sonrió él – **A ver, cielo, necesitamos decidir qué es lo que queremos lograr de todo esto.**

**- A qué te refieres? Qué quieres decir?**

**- Sí. Qué esperas tú?**

**- Si pudiese lograr que desapareciese James para siempre, una muerte dolorosa, estaría bien, pero no creo que eso esté dentro de mis posibilidades, no?**

**- No –** sonrió Edward – **No creo que podamos obtenerlo legalmente, aunque siempre podemos buscar algún sicario por internet.** - bromeó**  
><strong>

**- Quiero que no se acerque a Heidi. -** dijo poniéndose seria -** Ni ahora ni nunca, a menos que ella lo decida cuando sea mayor. Quiero que Heidi no tenga que pasar por esto. Que su vida no se convierta en un circo donde todo el mundo sepa quién es su padre, el tipo de hombre que es y lo poco que la quiso nunca. Eso podemos hacerlo?**

**- De acuerdo, déjame explicarte la situación. Conociendo el tipo de cerdo egoísta que es James, creo que podemos lograr que desista de todos sus intentos de acercamiento para con Heidi o contigo.**

**- De verdad? –** preguntó esperanzada **– Podemos lograrlo?**

**- Creo que sí. Sabiendo que es un cerdo cuyo único interés en Heidi es la herencia de su padre, creo que estará dispuesto a sacrificarla a cambio de evitar la cárcel.**

**- A qué te refieres? **– preguntó extrañada **– Podemos enviarlo a prisión?**

**- Sí. Pero si lo que deseas es que vaya a prisión deberás tener claro que llegará a los medios.**

**- Explícate. Por qué podemos enviarlo a prisión?**

**- De acuerdo. –** dijo pensando las palabras para continuar **– Si James insiste en hacer las pruebas de ADN, quedará probado que Heidi es hija suya.**

**- Lo es –** aseguró Bella

**- Lo sé, pero quedará confirmado legalmente con esas pruebas. –** Bella asintió – **Cuando Heidi nació tu habías cumplido dieciocho hacía poco más de un mes.**

**- Y? **

**- Eso quiere decir que eras menor de edad cuando te quedaste embarazada.**

**- Ve al grano, Edward. **- le instó nerviosa -** A dónde quieres llegar?**

**- Fuiste víctima de abuso sexual.**

**- Fue consentido...** – discutió ella

**- En Arizona, la edad de consentimiento es de dieciocho años. El delito se cometió en Arizona por lo que podemos enjuiciarlo allí. Aunque tenías catorce la primera vez que mantuvo relaciones sexuales contigo y eso es ilegal en más del noventa y tanto por ciento de los estados.  
><strong>

**- No entiendo...**

**- Eras menor de edad y tuvo relaciones sexuales contigo, con o sin consentimiento es igual. De todos modos, en lo que respecta al consentimiento es tu palabra contra la suya y te puedo asegurar que en este caso, la que valdrá será la tuya. Tenía en contra además, que era tu profesor. Podemos meterlo en prisión, esto sucedió hasta hace siete años, no hay prescripción de delito. Sospecho además que no hayas sido la única menor con la que lo haya hecho, podrían aparecer más víctimas. Podemos hundirlo. Nadie le dará la custodia de Heidi a un pederasta. De hecho se pasará varios años en prisión, veinte como mínimo.  
><strong>

**- Dios...** – dijo dejándose caer contra el respaldo **– Qué vamos a hacer?**

**- Depende de lo que tú quieras hacer, cariño. Si sólo quieres mantenerlo alejado de nosotros y de Heidi, podemos simplemente amenazarlo con denunciarle. Si quieres que lo pague, entonces a por él. Debes tener claro que si vamos a por él, seguramente se genere un circo mediático, sobre todo porque en Arizona los Whiterdale no son unos desconocidos...**

**- Qué crees tú que debamos hacer?**

**- Es tu decisión, cielo **– dijo acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos

**- Qué harías tú? **– insistió

**- Yo? **– inspiró profundamente sabiendo que de sus palabras dependía el futuro de su familia –** Yo lo haría pudrirse en prisión **– confesó sintiendo a la chica encogerse en sus brazos.

**- Pues entonces hagámoslo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Besitos!**_


	35. Capítulo 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Las siguientes semanas fueron una locura. Edward, Maggie y Jasper se volcaron como nunca en el caso contra James.

Edward se puso en contacto con Harry Clearwater, un famoso abogado de Phoenix con el que habían coincidido en la universidad.

Harry fue quien interpuso la demanda de pederastia contra James, y fue con esta demanda que lograron se dejara en suspenso la demanda que James les había interpuesto para obtener la custodia de Heidi. Ningún juez estaba dispuesto a dejar en manos de un presunto pederasta la custodia de una menor.

_**- Buenas noches, cielo –**_ le saludó Edward al otro lado de la línea

Maggie y él llevaban cuatro días en Phoenix, buscando testigos, pruebas y hasta posibles víctimas de James.

James había estado retenido pero había pagado una fianza que le había permitido quedar libre aunque no podía abandonar la ciudad. Había sido separado del colegio y los Whiterdarle estaban recluídos.

**- Edward, mi amor... te echo de menos –** susurró

_**- Y yo, cariño. Os echo muchísimo de menos. Cómo estáis?**_

**- Bien. Heidi duerme, quería esperar tu llamada pero estaba agotada**

_**- Lo sé. Se me hizo tarde, lo siento.**_

**- No te preocupes, cariño. Cuéntame, cómo va todo por ahí?**

_**- Mejor de lo que esperábamos**_

**- De verdad? –** preguntó esperanzada

_**- Sí. Mañana tenemos dos entrevistas importantes.**_

**- Con quién?**

Edward tomó aire antes de contestar.

_**- Con Victoria Whiterdale y con Phil**_

**- Por Dios!** – se quejó ella **– Con Phil?**

_**- Sí.**_

**- Es necesario involucrar a Phil en todo esto?**

_**- Sí, cariño. Phil y James eran grandes amigos, podía saber algo sobre las actividades de James. Además puede atestiguar que cuando él y Renée viajaban James era quien se encargaba de verificar que todo estuviera bien contigo.**_

**- Será duro para Phil sabiendo que James y Renée estaban juntos**

_**- Lo sé, pero eso también ayudará a que no intente encubrir nada que pudiera saber**_

**- Es verdad. –** reconoció** – Y Victoria? Qué esperas obtener de ella?**

_**- No sé. Lo que sea que nos pueda servir. Saber cómo era su relación para intentar deducir si James hubiese podido tener algo con alguien más, alguna otra alumna, tal vez.**_

**- Me dirás lo que descubras?**

_**- Desde luego que sí, cariño.**_

La reunión con Victoria fue bastante esclarecedora. La mujer estaba conmocionada con la acusación contra James por pederastia.

**- No lo puedo creer **– se quejó la mujer lastimera –** Enterarme de que me era infiel con Renée Dwyer fue duro, pero saber además que abusó de su hija durante tres años hasta tener un hijo con ella... eso es más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.**

**- Lo siento, señora Whiterdale** – dijo Edward comprensivo

**- Shuterland, por favor. Aún no tengo la sentencia de divorcio pero le agradezco que me llame por mi apellido de soltera.**

**- De acuerdo, señora Shuterland. Entendemos que esto ha de ser muy duro para usted, pero es importante para nosotros y para nuestra cliente, lograr establecer la real implicación del señor Whiterdale.**

**- Entiendo. En qué puedo ayudarles?**

**- Como bien sabe, Whiterdale mantenía una relación clandestina con Isabella Swan cuando ésta era tan solo una niña. Ella estaba embarazada de siete meses cuando él comenzó una relación con la madre de ésta, Renée Dwyer.**

**- Es un cerdo...** – se quejó la mujer

**- James Whiterdale era profesor de Isabella Swan, creemos que pudo mantener alguna otra relación de este tipo, quizás con alguna otra alumna. Tiene usted conocimiento de que mantuviera alguna relación un poco más estrecha de lo normal con alguna alumna, no sé, tal vez haya nombrado a alguna niña... no sé, algún nombre que usted recuerde, algo que le llamara la atención...**

**- No lo sé** – confesó Victoria **– James siempre ha sido muy querido por sus alumnos. Comenzó en el instituto cuando tenía veintidós, un año antes de que nos casáramos. Siempre tuvo muy buena relación con sus alumnos.**

**- Ningún nombre en particular, no sé, algo, lo que sea...**

La mujer dudó pensativa durante largo rato.

**- No sé... tal vez... –** dijo sembrando una pequeña esperanza en los abogados **– Ahora que lo dicen... había una chica...**

La mirada de Edward brilló esperanzadora.

**- Había una chica... antes de nuestra boda... **– la mujer se mostró pensativa mientras recordaba – **James acababa de obtener el puesto de profesor, una tarde fui a buscarlo al instituto, cuando entré al gimnasio estaba solo, recogiendo unas colchonetas. Parecía nervioso de que yo estuviera allí, quería que nos fuéramos pero yo insistí en ayudarle a recoger. Tan solo unos momentos después una chica salió de los vestidores, llevaba la ropa un poco desarreglada como si se la hubiera puesto con prisas. No quedaba nadie en el gimnasio salvo James y ella. Se sobresaltó y se sonrojó al verme y salió disparada sin siquiera saludar. No pensé nada extraño en ese momento, James dijo que esa niña no era muy buena en gimnasia pero no agregó nada más, yo simplemente pensé que era bastante grosera.  
><strong>

_"Aquí hay algo" _pensó Edward y en el rostro de Maggie y Harry pudo confirmar que pensaban lo mismo que él

**- Lo vi hablando con ella varias veces durante ese año, algunos días que yo lo recogía a la salida del instituto, pero nunca parecía nada fuera de lo común, tan solo un profesor hablando con una alumna, nada más. No puedo asegurar que hubiese nada extraño**

**- Lo sé** – reconoció Edward **– Tal vez no fuera nada pero no perdemos nada con confirmarlo. Recuerda el nombre de la chica? El curso en el que estaba? Podría reconocerla?  
><strong>

**- No, no sé su nombre, pero su madre era la dueña de la tienda de licores Breaking Dawn, la vi allí varias veces.  
><strong>

**- De acuerdo. Lo contrastaremos y le confirmaremos si encontramos algo.**

**- No creo poder decir nada más** – aseguró Victoria nerviosa

**- Está bien –** le tranquilizó Maggie –** Nos ha sido de gran ayuda, señora Shuterland. Le mantendremos informada. Le agradeceríamos también se comunique con nosotros si recuerda algo, cualquier cosa.**

**- De acuerdo **– aceptó levantándose nerviosa para salir del despacho

Los abogados se miraron unos a otros.

**- Qué creéis? – **preguntó Edward ansioso

**- Tendremos que hablar con la madre de la chica, pero creo que tenemos algo.**

**- Lo complicado será lograr que la chica hable.** – acotó Maggie **– Creo que lo mejor sería que yo hablara con ella, a veces entre mujeres es más fácil soltarse.**

**- Tienes razón –** aceptó Harry

Maggie se marchó dispuesta a encontrar a la mujer que tal vez hubiese sido también una víctima de James Whiterdale. Harry y Edward se entrevistaron con Phil tres horas más tarde.

**- No entiendo qué hacéis aquí** – se quejó Phil molesto –** No sé qué tengo que ver yo con el cabrón de James Whiterdale**

**- Si me lo permite, me gustaría explicarle la conexión –** le comentó Edward intentando calmar los ánimos **– Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mi esposa es Isabella Swan.**

**- Isabella? **– indagó sorprendido –** Es el marido de Isabella?**

**- Sí.**

**- Cómo está ella? –** preguntó con interés **– Nunca he sabido nada de ella desde que se marchó de casa. Le tenía mucho cariño y me lastimó que se fuera de Phoenix cuando quedó embarazada **– dijo llamando la atención de Edward

**- A usted le lastimó que Bella se marchara? –** dijo perplejo

**- Sí. Yo estuve fuera una semana y cuando volví Renée me dijo que Bella había decidido irse. Quise buscarla, ya sabe, era una niña y estaba embarazada...** – explicó

**- Renée le dijo a Bella que usted no la quería cerca, que era un escándalo que podría afectar su carrera**

**- Sí que era un escándalo **– reconoció –** pero no fue su culpa, nunca quise que se marchara, era tan solo una niña. Yo estaba dispuesto a hacerme cargo del bebé y se lo dije a Renée...**

**- Wow! **– exclamó Edward dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su asiento – **No es eso lo que Renée le dijo a Bella.**

Phil lo miró interrogante, pero Harry decidió que lo mejor era que se centraran en el tema de James.

**- En realidad, señor Dwyer** – interrumpió Harry – **deberíamos ocuparnos primero del tema de James Whiterdale**

**- Ese cabrón... qué pasa con él? **– el humor de Phil volvió a ensombrecerse

**- El señor Whiterdale está acusado de pederastia.**

**- James? Pederasta? –** exclamó sorprendido **– No es posible. Estáis seguros?**

**- Estamos seguros, sí **– reconoció Edward **– Sólo estamos buscando posibles víctimas**

**- Si estáis seguros es porque ya tenéis víctimas...**

**- Sí, pero tememos que pueda haber más. James es el responsable del embarazo de Bella.**

**- Qué?** – gritó poniéndose de pie **– Ese maldito se acostó con mi hija?**

Edward asintió abrumado por la reacción del hombre.

- **Se acostó con Bella mientras mantenía relaciones con su madre... es un enfermo... y nosotros... siempre le pedíamos que se pasara para verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien... y él abusaba de ella... –** Phil escondió el rostro en sus manos cuando se dejó caer en el sofá

**- Creemos que pudo haberse aprovechado de alguna otra chica ya que, al ser profesor en el instituto, conocía a muchas niñas**

Phil les observaba sin entender completamente lo que decían.

**- Necesitamos cualquier información que pudiese brindarnos**

**- Cree que si supiera de un hombre que abusa de niñas no lo denunciaría?**

**- Desde luego que no, señor Dwyer –** le calmó Harry – **pero creemos que tal vez usted supiera algo sobre alguna amistad o relación particular que el señor Whiterdale pudiera tener con alguna alumna. Algo que a priori no pareciese extraño, pero tal vez ahora, a raíz de esta nueva información, podría querer decir algo**

**- Yo no sé nada **– dijo desanimado

**- Piénselo, señor Dwyer, tómese su tiempo. No sé, algún alumno o alumna que haya nombrado más que otros**

**- Conozco a James de toda la vida. Hace más de una década que es profesor en el instituto, ha nombrado a mucha gente en todo este tiempo**

**- Alguien que le llamara particularmente la atención?**

**- No. No lo creo...**

Edward y Harry se miraron sin saber exactamente qué decir.

**- Lo siento pero no.**

**- Recuerda al menos algún nombre que James haya repetido?**

**- Lo siento, no.**

**- De acuerdo** – dijeron levantándose de sus asientos **– Le dejaremos nuestra tarjeta. Le ruego que nos llame si recuerda algo, lo que sea. - **pidió Harry**  
><strong>

Phil asintió con la cabeza como un autómata acompañándolos a la puerta.

**- Emily Uley, apellido de soltera Young** – dijo Maggie cuando los encontró en el despacho del bufete **– No tiene nada que decir, pero estoy segura de que hay algo allí.**

**- Phil Dwyer no sabe nada –** le informó Harry a su vez desesperanzado

**- O sea que solamente tenemos a Bella**. – se lamentó Maggie

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y Maggie volaban de regreso a Seattle donde pasarían el fin de semana.

Edward estaba terminando de hacer su equipaje esa noche cuando su móvil sonó.

- **Cullen –** contestó sin reconocer el número

**_- Edward Cullen? Soy Phil Dwyer_**

**- Oh, Phil, buenas noches –** saludó curioso

**_- Tengo algo... –_** dijo haciendo a Edward suspirar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Ya sabéis Review=Adelanto  
><strong>_

_**Besitos y buen finde!**_


	36. Capítulo 35

**CAPITULO 35**

Harry lo esperaba en el despacho esa mañana temprano. Había convencido a Maggie para que viajara a Seattle de todas formas. Él por su parte, había cancelado el vuelo aunque esperaba poder viajar esa tarde o al día siguiente. No soportaría mucho más alejado de su familia. No obstante la desilusión, Bella le había intentado reconfortar por no poder viajar.

**- Qué tienes? **– preguntó Harry mientras servía dos tazas de café.

**- No lo sé, no me dijo mucho**

**- Espero que sea algo útil**

**- Espero que sí** – aceptó Edward

Phil entró en el despacho después de que la secretaria de Harry le anunciara.

**- Buenos días, Phil, gracias por venir.**

**- Espero poder ser de ayuda.**

**- Seguro que sí –** Harry le entregó una taza con café

**- Usted dirá... – **le instó Edward

**- Tal vez no sea nada **– se excusó Phil** – pero hace cuatro años sucedió algo que me llamó la atención**

**- De qué se trata?**

**- James siempre fue muy querido por sus alumnos. Era algo así como el profesor guay del instituto**

**- Entiendo...**

**- Tanto que siempre contaban con él, al punto de que muchas veces les ayudaba con sus padres, cuando tenían malas calificaciones, James solía darles una mano a los chicos para estudiar o para hablar con sus padres**

**- Ayudaba a los chicos en los estudios? Siendo profesor de gimnasia?**

**- Sí, bueno, en realidad no es que les ayudase, pero alguna que otra vez hacía una especie de tutorías, qué sé yo. Algún alumno problemático que tenía que quedarse después de clases para estudiar o acabar algún trabajo, James muchas veces se quedaba con ellos...**

Edward y Harry se miraron el uno al otro ambos pensando en que tal vez todo fuese mucho más grave de lo que habían creído.

**- Pero hace cuatro años hubo algo muy raro...**

**- Qué sucedió, Phil? **

**- Una chica que cursaba el último grado quedó embarazada –** Edward le observó sorprendido** – Aparentemente sus padres no lo sabían. James dijo que eran muy estrictos y la tomarían con la chica. Según James la golpeaban en casa y ese sería un detonante para una paliza. James pensaba acompañarla a una clínica para que se realizara un aborto.**

Edward soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta de estar reteniendo.

**- Cree que pudo haber sido él mismo quien la embarazara?**

**- No lo sé, nunca lo pensé, pero ahora que sé que dejó embarazada a Bella... supongo que sí, tal vez. Siempre decía que era una niña preciosa y que cuando creciera sería una mujer preciosa, pero nunca parecía que hablara de ella de una forma diferente a la que hablaría un profesor sobre una alumna. Yo le dije que debía informar a los padres de la chica, que no podía involucrarse en ello, pero él me aseguró que la chica era mayor de edad y que él solamente la acompañaría porque estaba muy sola.**

**- Recuerda el nombre de la chica?**

**- Sí, es Claire Ateara, lo sé porque es la hermana de Quil Ateara, un chico del equipo que yo entreno.**

**- De acuerdo **– asintió Harry –** Necesitaremos que nos de sus datos para poder contactar con ella**

**- Desde luego –** aceptó Phil de inmediato** – Espero que se pudra en prisión. **

**- Haremos lo posible para que así sea.**

Esa tarde, y tras una larga conversación, Claire Ateara reconoció haber mantenido una relación íntima con James Whiterdale. Tenía dieciocho años cuando quedó embarazada y por tanto era mayor de edad, pero su relación llevaba ya dos años.

Ella se molestó mucho cuando él le dijo que debía abortar ya que no podía dejar a su mujer. Poco después se enteró que James había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Kate LaBow, una chica de su curso. Entonces ella decidió romper su noviazgo.

Fue difícil convencerla de hablar, pero cuando le contaron la historia de Bella y le hicieron saber toda la verdad que habían descubierto hasta entonces, entendió que no podía esconderse si quería evitar que más chicas viviesen lo mismo, abuso sexual por parte de un profesor de instituto. La existencia de su pequeña sobrina de diez años fue el detonante para su decisión.

Les pidió un poco de tiempo para hablar con su familia pero les aseguró que se pondría en contacto con ellos.

Tumbado en la cama del hotel hablaba con Bella esa noche.

_**- Cuando crees que podrás venir? **_

**- No lo sé, cielo, el lunes nos reuniremos con Maggie y Harry para poner todo en orden, en cuanto tengamos noticias de Claire Ateara y podamos hablar con la otra chica, si logramos que colabore también, presentaremos las nuevas demandas. Supongo que esta semana tendré que pasarla aquí, pero espero poder volver para el fin de semana.**

_**- Te esperabas esto?**_

**- Honestamente, no **– reconoció Edward** – Sabía que era un cerdo pero no pensé que tanto.**

_**- Ni yo...**_

El teléfono de Edward resonó en su oído.

**- Espera un momento, cariño, tengo una llamada en espera –** le informó interrumpiendo su llamada para contestar la llamada entrante** – Diga?**

_**- Edward, soy Maggie**_

**- Maggie, qué tal?**

_**- Bien. Edward, tenemos a Emily Uley **–_ le informó entusiasta

**- La tenemos?**

_**- Acaba de llamarme, la he citado para el lunes. Tenía miedo, pero habló con su marido y éste la convenció. Quiere permanecer en el anonimato pero lo hará.**_

**- Gracias a Dios... –** suspiró Edward confiado

Heidi corrió a los brazos de Edward cuando por fin lo vio salir por las puertas de arribos del aeropuerto el sábado siguiente.

**- Hola, papi! –** gritó apretándose contra él

**- Hola, cielo – **suspiró él en respuesta contra sus cabellos **– No sabes cuánto os he echado de menos…**

**- Y yo a ti** – le respondió la pequeña enredando sus piernitas en la cintura de Edward mientras éste se acercaba a donde Bella y el pequeño Anthony le esperaban

**- Hola, cariño** – ronroneó agachándose para besar a su mujer

Después de pasar todo el día rodeado de su familia, era bastante tarde cuando finalmente pudo tumbarse en la cama junto a su mujer.

**- Dios! Cuánto te he echado de menos! –** susurró abrazando a Bella cuando se coló bajo las mantas

**- Y yo a ti, cielo, no imaginas cuánto –** reconoció ella acostándose sobre su torso desnudo **– Crees que tendrás que volver a marcharte pronto?**

**- No lo creo. Estas cosas son lentas. Las demandas ya están todas presentadas pero supongo que pasaran al menos un par de semanas o tres antes de que comiencen los interrogatorios. De todos modos, Harry se hará cargo de todo cuanto pueda, y luego nos turnaremos entre Maggie y yo.** – explicó a la vez que tiraba de Bella para dejarla completamente acostada sobre él

Pasó las manos por los costados de Bella, bajándolas hasta alcanzar el dobladillo de su camiseta para poder tirar de ella hacia arriba.

Deslizó sus manos por los muslos de la chica hasta alcanzar los firmes glúteos y apretarlos entre sus dedos.

**- Mmm, te necesito tanto, cariño **– confesó besando el largo cuello femenino

**- Y yo a ti **– Bella se removió sobre él endureciendo aún más su erección

Se giró con rapidez volteándola para quedar tumbado sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla tiró de la camiseta y se la quitó.

**- Te necesito, cielo **– dijo agitado** – Creo que no duraré mucho**

**- Hazme el amor, Edward –** le rogó ella ansiosa –** No quiero esperar**

Sin darse tiempo para pensar le quitó las bragas y el sujetador dejándola desnuda y temblorosa junto a él. Con premura se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de ella y se levantó para quitarse su ropa interior.

**- Te necesito, Bells **– repitió dirigiendo la mano a los labios íntimos de su mujer comprobando lo preparada que estaba para recibirlo.

Sin tardar más llevó su dura erección a su tan ansiado sosiego y se hundió lentamente entre sus carnes.

Intentó inspirar hondo cuando estuvo completamente clavado en su interior, buscando calmarse.

Bella se removió debajo suyo clamando satisfacción.

No necesitó más para comenzar a embestirla con una necesidad que los llevó a alcanzar el clímax en tan solo unos instantes.

Derramó su semilla en la matriz y completamente exhausto se dejó caer sobre ella.

**- Dios –** suspiró –** Lo siento, cielo, he ido muy rápido**

**- Claro que no, cariño, ha sido tal como yo lo necesitaba**

**- De verdad, estás bien?** – preguntó en un susurro sin poder moverse de su posición

**- Mejor imposible**

Se acariciaban somnolientos intentando recuperarse después de una segunda ronda.

**- Cómo crees que acabará? **– preguntó Bella poniendo en palabras las dudas que le reconcomían

**- Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda ver el sol en libertad –** confesó Edward con seguridad

**- De verdad lo crees?**

**- Claro que sí, cariño, puedes estar segura de ello. Tu caso ya le habría condenado, pero tener además a Claire Ateara y Emily Young le hundirá.**

**- Hablaste con ellas? Cómo son?**

**- Completamente diferentes la una de la otra. Claire es extrovertida, confiada, segura de sí misma. Emily por el contrario es tímida, insegura. Emily siempre estuvo segura de que todo había sido su culpa, que James no se había podido resistir. Tenía sólo trece años la primera vez que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con ella en el vestidor del gimnasio. **

**- Es un cerdo**

**- Sí que lo es. Sabes, ahora que he visto todo lo que ha hecho, y estoy seguro de que nunca sabremos ni la mitad, estoy cada vez más convencido que esto es lo que teníamos que hacer. No podíamos dejar que se librara de todo esto, no podemos hacerlo. Tenemos la responsabilidad de meterlo en prisión. Tenemos una hija, no podemos permitir que ninguna niña se exponga a algo así.**

**- Lo sé. **– aceptó ella – **Algunas veces he pensado en nuestra opción de dejarlo libre, simplemente amenazarlo para que no se acercara a Heidi, pero no podemos hacerlo. No podemos, por todas las niñas que posiblemente podrían toparse con él. En realidad me siento un poco culpable de no haber dicho nada antes. Quién sabe a cuántas niñas pude haber salvado de ello si hubiese hablado antes?**

**- No, cariño, no es tu culpa. Eras una niña, Bella, una niña que no sabía la real magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo. También podías haberte salvado tú si Emily hubiese hablado antes, pero no lo hizo. Ni ella ni quién sabe cuántas niñas más, ninguna lo hizo, porque erais niñas y él un adulto que os hizo creer que erais las culpables. Pero se acabó para James Whiterdale.**

**- Gracias, Edward.**

**- Por qué, cariño?**

**- Por todo. Por confiar en mí. Por creerme. Por nunca dudar de mí ni pensar que de alguna forma me lo pude haber buscado.**

**- Por Dios, Bella – **replicó con congoja – **Cómo podías habértelo buscado? Eras una niña y yo nunca lo he olvidado. Ya te he dicho que agradezco todo lo que os ha puesto a ti y a Heidi en mi vida, pero nunca dejaré de pensar que él es un cerdo y no tenía derecho a hacerte nada de esto a ti, ni a nadie.**

**- Te amo, Edward. No sabes cuánto.**

**- Qué tal si me demuestras cuánto? – **susurró sugerente volviendo a recostarla sobre él para hundirse en su interior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!<strong>_

_**Besitos!**_


	37. Capítulo 36

**CAPITULO 36**

El juicio contra James Whiterdale comenzó cuatro semanas después.

Durante ese tiempo la policía de Phoenix llevó a cabo diferentes pesquisas que arrojaron tres víctimas más a las que Edward, Maggie y Harry habían contactado.

Finalmente Bella tuvo que declarar. Durante dos días se sentó en el banquillo frente a James para relatar todo lo que había vivido con él desde que había cumplido los catorce hasta que, con diecisiete su madre la echó de casa embarazada de siete meses.

Sentada tras un biombo que la mantenía en el anonimato, Emily Uley relató cómo se le había acercado su profesor de gimnasia al acabar la clase, cuando era tan sólo una niña de trece años.

James la había abordado al final de la clase para que se quedara a recoger el material. Cuando finalmente todas las niñas se habían marchado, se acercó a ella diciéndole lo guapa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba. En los vestuarios del colegio le robó la virginidad y durante dos años mantuvo una relación con ella.

Quedó demostrado que su relación con ella acabó cuando comenzó con Bella. Después de que Bella dejara Phoenix, James había comenzado su relación con Claire Ateara a quien también había dejado embarazada, pero ésta se había practicado un aborto y desde entonces no habían vuelto a estar juntos.

En el tiempo que había estado con Claire, también había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Kate LaBow, aunque ésta se negó a declarar ni a figurar como acusación.

Cuando creían que sus vejaciones habían acabado, aparecieron tres nuevas partes demandantes, dos menores de edad y una mayor de dieciocho, pero todas alumnas del instituto.

**- Isabella –** Victoria Shuterland, ex Whiterdale, se acercó a ellos en los pasillos del juzgado el primer día del juicio

Bella se detuvo nerviosa y se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Edward. Emmett y Rosalie se detuvieron detrás de ellos mirando a la pelirroja con aprensión.

**- Supongo que me recuerdas **

**- Victoria –** Bella asintió

**- Sólo quería decirte que lo siento mucho –** dijo la mujer con sinceridad y Bella la observó sorprendida **– Lamento que James te hiciera algo así.**

Bella bajó la mirada sintiéndose entre incómoda y culpable.

**- Lo siento, Victoria. Él era tu marido.**

**- Lo sé –** rió la mujer – **Y supongo que yo debería estar furiosa contigo por acostarte con mi marido, pero sé que no es eso lo que sucedió. **

**- En parte sí lo es, yo me creía que él era mi novio y durante mucho tiempo rogué que te dejara.**

**- Lo sé, pero no eras una amante. Eras una niña, una adolescente manipulada por un adulto enfermo. Nosotros pasábamos mucho tiempo en casa de tus padres. A veces creo que si te hubieses comportado como la novia despechada que creías ser y me hubieses enfrentado, tal vez si yo lo hubiese sospechado, podía haberle puesto fin y ese cerdo habría sido encerrado hace mucho.**

**- No estás ni un poco molesta conmigo? – **indagó incrédula

**- Desde luego que no. Estoy molesta con tu madre por acostarse con mi marido, sí, pero porque ella es una adulta, una zorra adulta, si me lo permites. No estoy molesta contigo ni con ninguna de esas chicas que han declarado contra James, porque vosotras sois las víctimas, no tenéis culpa ninguna. Y sé que tampoco es mi culpa, y sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por borrar algo del sufrimiento que James os infligió, pero, no sé** – dijo dudosa **– supongo que al ser tú, una niña a la que yo conocía, y veía a menudo... supongo que quería decirte que lo siento, que lamento mucho no haber nunca sospechado nada, no haber siquiera imaginado que cuando James iba a tu casa en ausencia de tus padres...**

**- Tú no podías saberlo, Victoria**

**- No –** reconoció – **Desde luego que no. En estas semanas no he dejado de darle vueltas. He pensado tanto, si tal vez hubo alguna señal que no pude interpretar, pero realmente no las veo...**

**- No tienes que atormentarte, Victoria** – le dijo intentando calmar los sentimientos que atosigaban a la mujer **– No hay nada que tú hubieras podido hacer. Para mí ya es pasado. Al menos ahora va a pagar por lo que ha hecho, pero lo que tal vez es más importante, se va a acabar. No podrá hacer más daño.**

Victoria asintió.

**- De todos modos, no puedo negar que toda esta situación horrible, me dio a mi hija, y eso es lo más preciado. Nada me ha hecho tan feliz en mi vida que mis hijos y te aseguro que ver a Heidi cada día compensa todo lo demás.**

Victoria la observó esbozando una sonrisa tenue y triste.

**- De corazón te digo que me alegro mucho por ti. Sabe Dios cuánto he deseado yo tener un hijo...**

**- Lo lamento** – susurró Bella – **Sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser –** confesó pensando en su hermano y su cuñada y cuánto habían deseado poder engendrar un hijo

**- Te deseo lo mejor, Isabella. De verdad espero que todo esto sólo sea un mal trago para ti.**

Bella le agradeció su amable sinceridad inesperada.

**- Es increíble** – dijo Emmett mientras bebían el café en el restaurante que había frente al juzgado **– Es increíble como un enfermo como James podía tener una mujer como esa. Victoria, además de ser guapísima, es completamente honesta y legal. Cómo un tipo como ese puede conseguir una mujer así?**

**- Y logró retenerla durante años** – acotó Edward **– Vivió durante años una doble vida y la pudo mantener oculta de su mujer todo ese tiempo.**

**- Es un tipo muy listo. Nos engañó a todos. A Victoria, a mí, a Emily, Claire, a Renée, a todos**

**- Es un psicópata –** le corrigió Edward que se quedó mirando la puerta.

Emmett levantó la vista y quedó a su vez petrificado. Bella y Rosalie, sentadas de espaldas a la puerta, se voltearon curiosas.

De pie en la puerta del restaurante estaba Phil, que recorría el establecimiento en busca de algo.

Su mirada se detuvo fijamente en su mesa, respiró hondo y se dirigió a ellos.

**- Buenos días –** saludó nervioso

- **Buenos días, Phil –** Edward se puso de pie

Phil lo observó con una sonrisa tímida y luego llevó su mirada de Emmett a Bella.

**- Emmett, Isabella, Rosalie** – les saludó

Ambos respondieron con prudencia.

**- Acompáñenos, por favor –** ofreció Edward un poco inseguro por la reacción de su mujer y su cuñado ante la invitación al hombre que había traicionado la confianza de su mejor amigo acostándose con la mujer de Charlie Swan.

**- Oh, no, no quisiera interrumpir vuestra comida. Sólo quería saludar a Isabella –** explicó posando la vista en ella

Bella levantó la mirada hacia él e hizo un pequeño asentimiento. De todas formas, Edward acercó una silla de una mesa cercana y lo instó a sentarse.

**- Isabella –** comenzó Phil con nerviosismo **– Sólo quería decirte que lamento muchísimo todo lo que sucedió.** – sus ojos se empañaron –** Me siento tan responsable de todo lo que te sucedió. Sé que no puede decirse que yo haya sido nunca un gran hombre. Sé que no hice nada para ganarme tu cariño al haber sido el responsable de que tus padres se separaran, pero desde que viniste a vivir con nosotros, siempre te consideré una hija. Tu marido me explicó lo que Renée dijo cuando quedaste embarazada y te pidió que te fueras de casa, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te hubiera pedido que te fueras. Nunca te habría dejado sola en un momento así. Sé que tenías a tu padre y a tu hermano, pero yo nunca te hubiera echado de tu casa. **– Phil apoyó los codos en la mesa y escondió el rostro en sus manos

**- Gracias, Phil. Edward ya me lo ha explicado a mí también y lamento que Renée fuera la persona que fue. La que sigue siendo, en realidad.**

**- Y también... quiero que sepas que nunca hubiese podido imaginar que James era el cerdo que es. Nunca te hubiera dejado a solas con él, si no hubiese estado convencido de que era un tipo íntegro. Me odio por haberte expuesto a él, a esta situación.**

**- No es tu culpa , Phil**

**- En parte creo que sí lo es. Yo introduje a Phil en tu vida, era mi amigo.**

**- Era mi profesor de gimnasia. Y ha hecho lo mismo con otras alumnas así que seguramente, hubiera sucedido igual, aún sin entrar en casa.**

**- Lo sé. Tal vez sí. Pero él tenía acceso ilimitado a nuestra casa, estuviéramos nosotros o no. Eso sin dudas le facilitó las cosas.**

**- No es culpa de nadie, más que de James** – acotó Edward

**- Sabes algo de Renée? –** preguntó Bella curiosa cambiando el tema

**- No mucho, sólo que está en Jacksonville, pero ni idea de qué está haciendo allí. Y honestamente no me importa más que para que firme los papeles del divorcio. Espero que no se me vuelva a acercar.**

**- Yo espero lo mismo** – murmuró Bella

Phil se levantó de su asiento y se despidió. Caminó dos pasos hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y se volvió.

**- Crees que podría darte un abrazo? –** le pidió a Bella

Bella asintió y se encontró entre los brazos de quien fuera su padrastro. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

**- Te deseo lo mejor, cariño. Edward me dijo que tenéis una hijita preciosa. Me alegro que hayas podido sacar felicidad de toda esta maldita situación. – **dijo con sinceridad antes de soltarla y salir del restaurante sin mirar atrás

James Whiterdale fue condenado a veinticinco años de prisión. Y aunque Edward logró mantener a la familia Whiterdale alejada de su familia, no pudo evitar que el padre de James creara un fondo millonario para su nieta, al que accedería al cumplir veinticinco años.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, mis amores, aquí dejo el último capi de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>_

_**El viernes, el epílogo.  
><strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**P.D: Jessica China, tienes mi autorización para publicar mi fic en tu página, pero si puedes pásame la dire de tu página para que pueda verla. Besitos.  
><strong>_


	38. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo mientras los jóvenes lanzaban al aire sus birretes color burdeos.

Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a ellos.

**- Una ceremonia preciosa** – comentó Esme emocionada

**- En verdad lo fue –** sonrió Bella y una lágrima solitaria descendió por su rostro

**- Hey, estás sensible – **rió Edward apretándola entre sus brazos

Heidi y Jen se acercaron a ellos enfundadas en sus togas burdeos con sus diplomas enrollados en la mano.

**- Hey, princesas!** – las saludó Emmett despeinándole el cabello a su hija y logrando que ella se alejara de su mano.

**- Qué pasa?** – preguntó Heidi mirando a sus padres

**- Tu mami, que se emocionó** – explicó Edward

**- Por qué? –** preguntó observándola incrédula con la arrogancia típica de los adolescentes

**- Porque mi niñita se acaba de graduar**

**- Mamá... –** le contestó rodando los ojos.

Chelsea llegó hasta ellos seguida por sus padres y sus abuelos paternos. Evadió fácilmente las felicitaciones de sus tíos y sus abuelos y se enfrascó en una conversación con sus dos amigas.

**- A qué hora es la reserva en el Lodge? –** preguntó Jasper

**- A las siete** – contestó Emmett y las jóvenes se voltearon hacia ellos

**- A qué hora acabaremos de cenar? –** preguntó Chelsea

**- Qué pregunta es esa? –** indagó su padre

**- Hay una fiesta de graduación en casa de Gianna Wachsberger.**

**- Gianna Wachsberger **– rió Edward –** Odiabas a Gianna Wachsberger cuando estabas en el colegio.**

Su sobrina lo miró pensando claramente que estaba delirando.

**- Qué va! **– dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano

Cada familia en sus respectivos coches se dirigieron al restaurant, para celebrar la graduación de Heidi, Chelsea y Jen, que habían cursado juntas los últimos años de instituto.

**- A las 2 en casa, Heidi** – dijo Edward mientras sacaba dinero de la cartera para el taxi de su hija cuando ésta se inclinó para despedirse, al acabar la cena.

**- Qué? –** exclamó claramente contrariada

**- Venga ya, tío Edward –** apoyó Chelsea – **Como mínimo a las 3.**

**- Me gusta que estemos de acuerdo, cariño –** sonrió él besando a su hija **– A las 2 en casa, y eso significa dentro de casa y no en el portal con Alec. Tú dentro, él fuera.**

Alec era el novio de Heidi, y aunque era un chico encantador, Edward no perdía oportunidad de amedrentarlo con su faceta de padre celoso. El pobre chico tenía terror de Edward y nunca permitía que Heidi se saltara su hora límite.

**- Oh, papá, es mi graduación. –** se quejó la chica

**- Es verdad –** le respondió mirando a Bella **– Crees que deberíamos pedirle que vuelva a la 1?**

**- Tal vez**

**- No, está bien, a las 2 –** gruñó Heidi tirando del billete que Edward tenía entre los dedos – **Pero ya soy adulta, podríais tenerme más confianza.**

**- Confiamos en ti, cariño, pero como a partir de septiembre no respetarás mis horarios, espero que los respetes ahora.**

Heidi había obtenido una plaza para estudiar arte en Dartmouth, en New Hampshire, y se marcharía en septiembre. Aunque intentaba hacerse la fuerte, Bella estaba devastada por la partida de su pequeñita, no tan pequeña ya.

Anthony, estaba deseando que su agotadora hermana mayor se fuera de casa, mientras la pequeña Nessie, le rogaba que fuese a una universidad más cercana.

Las chicas se marcharon después de que Chelsea intentara sin éxito negociar su hora de regreso con Jasper.

- **Anthony, a la cama** – dijo Bella entrando en la habitación de su hijo esa noche

**- Estoy viendo televisión –** se quejó su hijo

**- A la cama** – repitió con autoridad – **Ya es tarde**

**- Heidi puede volver a casa a las 2, pero yo tengo que irme a la cama a las 12** – gruñó

**- Cuando cumplas 18 tendrás los mismos horarios que Heidi tiene ahora –** le explicó mientras abría la cama y lo instaba a acostarse.

Después de arropar a su hijo y pasar por la habitación de la más pequeña de la casa para desearle buenas noches, se encontró con su marido en su propia habitación.

**- Ven aquí** – susurró Edward recostado sobre las almohadas

Se metió bajo las mantas y se acurrucó contra el torso desnudo de su marido.

**- Cómo estás?**

**- Bien**

**- Te emocionaste hoy**

**- Es que crecen tan rápido –** dijo quejosa **– Todavía la veo cuando yo era todo su mundo y ahora apenas si tiene tiempo para mí, cuando Alec le deja un tiempo libre.**

**- Eso son tonterías –** le retrucó él **– Heidi te adora y tú lo sabes**

**- La echaré muchísimo de menos cuando se vaya a la universidad. No sé por qué no pudo elegir algo más cercano, no, tenía que irse al otro lado del país.**

**- Cielo, Dartmouth es una buena universidad...**

**- Lo sé, pero no podremos verla nunca**

**- Esa es la idea de todos los adolescentes al irse a la universidad, no ver nunca a sus padres –** rió

Bella bufó separándose de él molesta.

**- Parece que no te importara –** dijo volteándose de espaldas a él

**- Tontita –** rió tirando de ella dejándola de espaldas a la cama para cernirse sobre ella – **Cómo puedes decir eso? Amo a esa niña y siempre ha sido mi niñita. Desde el día que la conocí en el jardín de mis padres. Aún la recuerdo con sus ojazos azules y sus pequeñas manitas luchando con una botella de refresco. **

Aquel día había marcado el que él consideraba el comienzo de su vida. Ese día había conocido a Bella y a su pequeña hijita. Se había enamorado de ambas y se había propuesto formar con ellas una familia. Y lo había logrado. Aunque había sentido miedo cuando James había vuelto para reclamar a su niña, habían logrado dejarle atrás.

Cuando Heidi cumplió quince, decidieron explicarle toda la historia de su padre biológico.

Edward volvió a temer perder a su niña, pero ella simplemente se volvió hacia él y le preguntó si alguna vez se había arrepentido de ser su padre.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazó jurándole que nada le hacía más feliz cada día, que comprobar que era la hija que siempre había deseado tener. La amaba tanto como a Anthony o Renesmee y nunca había creído que fuera diferente de ellos.

Heidi correspondió feliz a su abrazo y nunca, ni un solo día, recordó que Edward no era su padre biológico.

No habían vuelto a tener noticias de James, por supuesto, pero su padre, aún sin conocer a su nieta, le enviaba un regalo cada cumpleaños. Heidi decía no estar interesada en conocerle, pero a medida que se hacía mayor, cada vez sonaba menos reacia.

Bella le daba de plazo hasta su cumpleaños número 25. Estaba segura que entonces, si no antes, querría conocer a su abuelo. No imaginaba a su hija recibiendo su fideicomiso sin ver a su abuelo para agradecérselo.

**- Intento hacerme el fuerte y duro, pero no quiero ni pensar en que se marche. Pero, aunque me duela sé que tenemos que dejarla marchar, de la misma forma que tuve que aceptar que apareciera Alec, aunque me gustaría darle un puñetazo a ese rubito guapo cada vez que le veo besarla.**

**- Estás celoso de Alec? Pensé que te gustaba.**

**- Me gusta – **dijo con tranquilidad – **Tanto que me gustaría que se quedara en Seattle cerca mío, en vez de irse a Dartmouth en septiembre con mi bebé.**

Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

**- Pues mejor no te contaré que el pasado fin de semana, en el viaje que hicieron a La Push con todos sus amigos, compartieron habitación.**

Edward se tensó sobre ella.

**- Por qué tenías que contármelo? Preferiría no saberlo.**

**- Estoy segura de que lo sospechabas.**

**- No es lo mismo que tener la confirmación. –** se dejó caer sobre ella hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su esposa – **Bueno, me consolaré pensando que Jasper lo tiene peor que yo.**

Demetri, el novio de Chelsea, era un guitarrista en un grupo de rock duro, lleno de piercings y tatuajes, que llevaba el cabello pintado de azul.

**- Sin duda, prefiero a Alec. Pero Jasper tiene dos niños, a ti aún te queda Nessie. **

**- Tiene cuatro, creo que tengo unos años antes de preocuparme por sus novios.**

Bella sonrió comprensiva acariciando a su marido.

**- No sabía que te convertirías en un viejo tan gruñón. Creí que serías más moderno.**

**- Lo soy –** discutió y la miró sonriente **– Pero no es fácil saber que tu hijita pueda ser sexualmente activa. –** dijo entre dientes

**- Supongo que va en los genes –** ronroneó su mujer sugerente

Se separó de ella burlón antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios.

**- Venga, matemos el tiempo hasta las dos de la madrugada, para que me pueda asegurar que Heidi llega a la hora establecida.**

**- Vale –** aceptó Bella enredando las piernas en la estrecha cintura masculina **– Pero sólo por eso.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, mis amores, aquí dejo el epílogo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.<br>**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y también por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
><strong>_

_**Este fic ha tenido una buenísima aceptación y me han hecho muy feliz.  
><strong>_

_**Espero que nos sigamos encontrando en otras historias. **_

_**Les cuento que tengo hoy empiezo a publicar "MI ULTIMO INTENTO". Aún no tengo mucho adelantado, por lo que, al menos por ahora, no publicaré tan a menudo como FDP, pero espero poder adelantar más. La publico ahora para que, si os gusta, ya os enganchéis.  
><strong>_

_**También para quienes estéis leyendo "El duque y la cortesana", les prometo que no voy a abandonar la historia aunque la realidad es que ahora mismo la tengo muy descuidada, pero prometo que la continuaré tan pronto como pueda.**_

_**Besitos enormes! Y gracias por seguirme.  
><strong>_

_**Espero que nos sigamos encontrando.  
><strong>_


End file.
